Noir comme l'âme de l'univers
by Alienigena
Summary: Traduction de la fic de MabelOverture, "Trepidation in the nameless". Un alien fort peu sympathique qui menace l'équipage de l'Enterprise en général et Spock en particulier pour obtenir de mystérieux cristaux, une course contre la montre, le triumvirat dans toute sa splendeur, et pas mal de hurt/comfort... (D'accord, BEAUCOUP de H/C, j'avoue.)
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello everyone ! Voici le début de ma traduction d'une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimée de MabelOverture, "Trepidation in the nameless." (Celles qui me connaissent vont, je pense, vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire en la découvrant sur ce site... je ne sais pas si un jour je vais réussir à me débarrasser de mes obsessions H/C...)_

 _Un grand **merci** à OldGirl, qui est ma béta lectrice sur cette traduction malgré ses projets personnels (et ses nombreuses autres corrections) ! Et merci pour ta proposition de titre, qui sonne vachement mieux que mon triste mot à mot proposé auparavant. Je garde !_

 **Chapitre 1 – Holocène de l'intemporel**

Une chose était sûre, incontestable, sans appel : il était fait pour commander un vaisseau spatial.

Chaque matin apportait un nouvel horizon, bien qu'il n'y eût ni matin ni horizon dans le vide infini de l'espace. Son vaisseau était le plus récent de toute la flotte, et il irait plus loin qu'aucun autre n'était jamais allé. On lui avait confié une mission extrêmement convoitée par tant d'autres, et que lui-même désirait de toutes ses forces. Bien des capitaines avaient harcelé leurs supérieurs, les bombardant des récits de leurs exploits personnels et exhibant les médailles qui vantaient leurs mérites, dans le but d'obtenir cette mission cruciale, qui allait catapulter pour les cinq années à venir un simple vaisseau de Starfleet dans les profondeurs de l'inconnu.

Le capitaine Kirk savait cependant qu'il n'aurait pas voulu de cette mission s'il avait pu l'obtenir sur ses seuls états de service. Pourquoi vouloir relever un tel défi si Starfleet n'avait confiance ni en vos capacités, ni en vos mérites, ni en votre intuition ? Il s'était contenté de laisser vagabonder son imagination vers les zones non cartographiées de l'espace et tout ce qu'elles pouvaient receler de trésors pour l'esprit curieux qu'il était. Il n'avait rien fait de plus pour obtenir cette mission.

En définitive, il avait de quoi être parfaitement satisfait de sa situation actuelle. Il avait un solide vaisseau, un équipage remarquable – et ils étudiaient les mystères de l'univers, pas seulement des petites miettes d'inconnu par-ci par-là.

Son calme face à cette compétition expliquait à présent sa joie extatique d'avoir été désigné à l'unanimité – lui, son équipage et son vaisseau – pour cette entreprise historique. Les missions qu'ils avaient accomplies avec succès sur les planètes voisines, ainsi que sur les étoiles et comètes non loin du territoire de la Fédération faisaient tout simplement de Kirk et de l' _Enterprise_ le choix le plus logique pour un tel projet. Il se tenait à la proue de la passerelle, et son cœur battait d'anticipation alors qu'il donnait au pilote l'ordre du départ. C'était le premier jour d'une mission qui en compterait 1825.

Trois ans plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la même position, sur cette même passerelle. Les nombreuses expériences vécues au cours de ces dernières années lui avaient considérablement ouvert l'esprit. Il était capable de relever n'importe quel défi – _son vaisseau_ était capable de relever n'importe quel défi. Les gradés de Starfleet eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la magnificence de l'espace qui s'étendait au-delà des frontières de la Fédération.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui, sur ses coéquipiers, qui étaient si rapidement devenus des amis. Le seul être non-humain présent dans la pièce, à la fois premier officier et officier scientifique du vaisseau, était en train d'expliquer à un enseigne tout nouvellement recruté le règlement en vigueur lorsqu'il serait de service sur la passerelle. L'officier chargée des communications rédigeait un rapport sur leurs dernières découvertes pour l'envoyer ensuite au quartier général, qui ne le recevrait pas avait une quinzaine de jours. L'immensité de la galaxie suffisait à l'émerveiller et même l'espace inhabité, tout autour du vaisseau, semblait se faire l'écho de son enthousiasme. Il sourit intérieurement et prit une profonde inspiration.

Ils avaient déjà accompli plus de la moitié de leur extraordinaire mission. Le vaisseau était intact, l'équipage en grande majorité sain et sauf. Ils avaient fait des pas de géant dans le domaine scientifique, et des avancées significatives vers ce que le futur avait à leur offrir.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait mal tourner ?


	2. Chapitre 2

_... Et voilà le chapitre 2, parce que le premier était vraiment très court. Je posterai (du moins j'espère réussir à m'y tenir) un chapitre tous les 15 jours._

 **Chapitre 2 – Territoires inexplorés**

\- Chekov, au rapport.

Le chuintement de l'ascenseur, qui quittait la passerelle, suivit de peu l'ordre du capitaine. Ce dernier carra ses épaules, l'air sûr de lui – un pilier de stabilité face au doute.

\- Toujours rien, capitaine.

\- Bon sang !

Kirk se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, s'emparant de son PADD pour parcourir du regard les données disponibles. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait aucun sens : au vu de toute la passerelle – et les enregistrements des capteurs de données de l' _Enterprise_ l'attestaient – un vaisseau étranger était apparu, moins d'une heure solaire auparavant il était assez loin et ne s'était tout d'abord manifesté que par un léger bourdonnement dans un secteur par ailleurs silencieux. Puis, rasant l'horizon de la planète dont ils s'approchaient, il avait surgi de la mésosphère brumeuse d'une façon presque inquiétante.

Peut-être cette rencontre n'aurait-elle pas été si alarmante si ladite planète n'avait pas été absolument dépourvue du moindre signe de vie, tout comme les 746 millions de miles terrestres d'espace mort qui l'entouraient. La plus proche forme de vie, à l'exception d'eux-mêmes, était profondément enfouie dans les crevasses d'une lointaine comète ardente. Depuis un certain temps, l' _Enterprise_ naviguait lentement, et l'équipage profitait du plaisir de n'effectuer que des tâches simples de recherche et de compilation de données sur les étoiles, planètes et comètes, toutes sans vie, près desquelles ils passaient.

Cette planète spécifique, appelée D684, n'était pas supposée être différente. Son aspect n'avait rien de bien exaltant, recouverte qu'elle était d'une épaisse couche de poussière et aussi peu colorée qu'une brique délavée.

Kirk avait lentement décroisé les jambes en percevant les lointains mouvements du vaisseau étranger, s'était penché en avant et avait murmuré « Qu'est-ce que… ? ».

Sous les doigts de Chekov, les alarmes, offensées par les étranges résultats qui apparaissaient à l'écran, s'étaient immédiatement mises à hurler, comme en réponse à sa question.

Comme Kirk le faisait toujours lorsqu'il doutait de lui-même, il avait tourné la tête vers le premier officier, en quête d'une confirmation. Spock avait acquiescé : oui, l'appareil était bien réel, et il l'avait vu aussi. Mais quand le regard du capitaine était revenu vers l'écran principal, le vaisseau avait soudainement disparu et les alarmes s'étaient tues.

Et à présent, après une brève visite à l'Ingénierie pour demander son avis à Scotty, qui était plutôt doué pour trouver une solution à ce genre de devinettes, Kirk avait repris sa place dans le fauteuil où il avait pour la première fois aperçu l'étrange phénomène. Il fit la moue en signe de légère frustration, déçu que son ami n'ait pas été en mesure de lui proposer d'hypothèse satisfaisante.

\- Spock, quelle est la planète la plus proche de celle-ci ?

Il se tourna de nouveau sur le côté pour regarder le Vulcain, qui était penché sur un seotoscope. Spock, sans lever les yeux des données qu'il était en train d'analyser, répondit sans hésitation :

\- La plus proche planète présentant une forme de vie intelligente se situe à 3,2 millions de miles terrestres de notre présente localisation.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grommela Kirk en guise de réponse.

Ils étaient au milieu d'une zone étonnamment inhabitée de la galaxie, et il était hautement inhabituel de croiser qui que ce soit au milieu du vide dont ils étaient en train de dresser la carte. Il était certes possible que les satellites envoyés pour préparer l'arrivée de l' _Enterprise_ se soient trompés en présumant que l'espace était totalement mort dans cette région. Cependant, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi précis que les capteurs situés sur le vaisseau, ils étaient toutefois fiables lorsqu'il s'agissait de fournir des informations aussi générales que « _oui_ , la zone est habitée » ou « _non_ , elle ne l'est pas ».

La question demeurait donc intacte : qui ou qu'y avait-il sur ce vaisseau spatial ? Ils avaient dépassé la moitié de leur mission de cinq années, et étaient allés plus loin qu'aucun vaisseau de la Fédération. Chaque pouce de l'espace qu'ils sillonnaient était un morceau d'inconnu. Cependant, même l'inconnu était censé présenter une certaine cohérence. Les lois de la physique restaient les mêmes à travers tout l'univers, puisque c'était grâce à elles que l'univers était apparu. La diversité résidait dans la variété des espèces, planètes et configurations de la vie, qui s'étaient développées différemment, mais toutes selon les mêmes lois physiques irréfutables qui régissaient la Terre, Anguria, la galaxie d'Andromède – _tout_. Par conséquent – et c'était un phénomène intéressant à constater – bien des aspects de la vie extra-terrestre partageaient des similitudes. Beaucoup de choses étaient certes inattendues, mais jamais totalement surprenantes.

Or, ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins – un vaisseau alien surgissant brusquement au milieu du néant sans nom, puis disparaissant tout aussi brusquement – était à la fois inattendu _et_ surprenant. _Alarmant_ semblait, à ce stade, un mot également approprié.

Kirk continua à marmonner dans sa barbe pendant qu'il lisait le peu de données qui apparaissaient sur son écran. Ils avaient eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit durant la brève apparition du vaisseau (sa taille approximative et la distance à laquelle il se trouvait). Peu de temps après, le capitaine sentit la présence silencieuse de son ami, venu se placer debout, à sa droite, et il leva les yeux vers Spock, espérant contre toute attente que le Vulcain offrirait une réponse à ses questions.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à proposer, Spock ? N'importe quoi ?

Le Vulcain soupira, ce qui n'était pas fréquent et prouvait clairement qu'il était tout aussi peu avancé que lui.

\- Je n'ai aucune hypothèse à formuler, capitaine. Sans aucun doute possible, un vaisseau est apparu à une distance approximative de 229 000 miles terrestres. Nos yeux n'ont pas pu nous trahir, car les capteurs ont enregistré des données prouvant que ce vaisseau existe – ou du moins a existé pendant un moment.

\- Qui cela pourrait-il être ? Avez-vous reconnu la forme du vaisseau ?

Spock secoua négativement la tête.

\- Il était trop loin pour pouvoir l'observer convenablement… M. Chekov, pouvez-vous, je vous prie, projeter sur l'écran l'enregistrement des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le vaisseau a été visible, et l'agrandir ?

Chekov, qui fixait l'écran, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et comme perdu dans ses pensées, cligna des yeux et se carra dans son siège en entendant le commandant, avant d'effectuer la manipulation requise. Alors qu'il procédait à la recherche des enregistrements qu'on lui demandait, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de la banque de données complètement vide. Il hésita, le temps d'assimiler l'information.

\- Euhhh…

Puis il ôta les mains du panneau de contrôle, les yeux scotchés sur le message déconcertant qui s'affichait devant lui, aussi horrifié que si on lui avait demandé de calmer un nouveau-né hurlant à pleins poumons.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, enseigne ? demanda Spock, sentant le trouble du jeune homme.

\- Je… L'ordinateur, Monsieur Spock ! Il n'y a aucun signe de ce vaisseau. Toutes les données qui étaient accessibles pendant ces quelques secondes… tout a disparu, monsieur ! Il n'y a plus rien !

Accusant le coup de cette affirmation improbable, Kirk quitta le fauteuil du capitaine tandis que le Vulcain s'approchait de Chekov.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Spock alors qu'il atteignait le panneau de contrôle.

Il venait de voir de ses propres yeux (des yeux extrêmement fiables) les relevés des capteurs de données : ces derniers n'avaient pas pu s'évaporer. La brusque disparition d'un vaisseau étranger était déjà préoccupante, mais l'effacement complet de données enregistrées dans l'ordinateur de l' _USS Enterprise_ l'était bien davantage.

Les yeux de Kirk allèrent nerveusement du panneau de contrôle à Spock. Il espérait avec ferveur que Chekov avait fait une erreur bénigne, que le Vulcain allait immédiatement réparer. Cherchant à tâtons son PADD derrière lui, il finit par l'attraper, et prit une brusque inspiration en constatant que l'écran qu'il avait consulté peu de temps auparavant était aussi vide que celui de Chekov. S'il avait pu subsister un quelconque espoir d'une explication logique, il s'évanouit lorsque Spock hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Il a raison, capitaine… dit-il en se tournant vers Kirk. Nos enregistrements de toutes les données concernant ce vaisseau ont disparu.


	3. Chapitre 3

_On commence à rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Je trouve que MabelOverture arrive très bien à rendre "l'ambiance" Star Trek TOS, et j'espère ne pas trop trahir le texte d'origine. Au prochain chapitre, les ennuis commencent...vraiment._

 **Chapitre 3 – Inconnues**

James Kirk ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans la salle de conférence du pont A avec ses plus proches coéquipiers pour tenter, en mettant leurs idées en commun, de donner un sens à une aberration quelconque qui venait de se produire. En l'occurrence, les relevés, automatiquement enregistrés par l'ordinateur de l' _Enterprise_ , que plusieurs membres de l'équipage avaient vus de leurs yeux, et qui, soudainement, avait cessé d'exister. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Kirk, qui présidait la séance, avait posé son menton sur la paume de sa main gauche. Ils s'étaient rassemblés afin de trouver une explication, mais étaient finalement restés silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, dans une perplexité partagée.

\- Une tempête, proposa soudainement le capitaine. Une tempête magnétique ou cosmique, à un niveau inter-dimensionnel qui ne serait pas visible pour nous.

\- Capitaine ? demanda Scotty.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une sorte de tempête, ou une perturbation de l'espace-temps, a pu envoyer une vague magnétique vers l' _Enterprise_ , dérégler l'ordinateur – et effacer les données.

\- C'est peu probable, répondit Spock de sa voix grave. Une tempête assez puissante pour causer de tels dégâts aurait provoqué bien plus de dommages que le simple effacement de ces données spécifiques. Elle n'aurait pas abîmé qu'un seul et unique enregistrement.

Sa réflexion faisait écho à ce que Kirk, il devait bien l'admettre, savait déjà.

\- D'accord, vous avez raison. Sans parler du fait que les alertes du vaisseau se seraient déclenchées si une tempête, de quelque sorte que ce soit, s'était approchée de nous, ajouta-t-il, non sans une pointe de déception.

Il secoua la tête et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, contrarié par ce mystère.

\- En plus, ajouta McCoy, irrité, cela n'explique pas la présence de ce fichu vaisseau. Si vous me dites que toute la passerelle a vu un truc métallique devant nous, alors c'est qu'il y avait bien un truc métallique devant nous. Aucune tempête cosmique ne peut faire apparaître un vaisseau comme par magie et le projeter sur l'orbite d'une planète morte.

\- Dans ce cas, que proposez-vous, messieurs ?

Le capitaine se pencha vers ses coéquipiers, un coude sur la table, ponctuant sa question d'un mouvement de main.

\- Nous avons éliminé toutes les explications rationnelles, nous devons donc à présent en venir aux explications irrationnelles.

\- Je crois que l'on peut affirmer avec certitude que ces données ont été délibérément effacées, capitaine, dit Spock. Aucune alternative ne me semble possible.

\- Effacées ? demanda Kirk. Et par qui ?

\- Par les habitants, quels qu'ils soient, de ce vaisseau éphémère.

\- Dans ce cas, _qui_ se trouvait dans ce vaisseau ? Est- il possible qu'ils possèdent une technologie si avancée qu'ils n'aient pas été repérés par nos capteurs auparavant ? Peuvent-ils s'être dissimulés totalement, avant de venir fouiller dans les relevés complexes d'un vaisseau situé à des milliers de miles du leur, et les manipuler à leur gré ?

\- Capitaine, déclara Scotty tout en faisant glisser son index sur son PADD, à la recherche d'une information précise, la dernière civilisation avec laquelle nous sommes entrés en contact possédait une technologie aussi avancée que la Terre il y a quelques siècles. (Il approcha ses yeux de son écran et les plissa pour mieux voir.) D'accord, ils sont plutôt loin d'ici, mais ça me semble un peu étrange que deux planètes du même secteur de la galaxie soient si différentes ! (Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui du capitaine.) Et dans des situations comme celles-ci, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face à des êtres civilisés, nous avons toujours réussi à scanner leur vaisseau, d'une façon ou d'une autre, même lorsque l'ordinateur ne pouvait rien afficher d'autre que « il y a quelque chose, mais nous ne savons pas ce que c'est ». Alors que ça… je n'ai jamais vu un truc comme ça.

Kirk hocha la tête, en accord avec l'analyse de l'Ecossais.

\- Merci, Scotty.

Scotty esquissa un sourire plein de sympathie.

\- Vous avez utilisé le terme « effacées », Spock… reprit Kirk, reportant son attention vers le premier officier. Vous sous-entendez donc qu'ils ont de mauvaises intentions.

\- Pas forcément, capitaine, bien qu'il faille envisager cette éventualité, répondit le Vulcain.

Kirk déglutit, sans quitter Spock des yeux. Il entrapercevait, tout comme lui, les possibilités déplaisantes de cette rencontre. Ils avaient certes déjà croisé des êtres mal intentionnés auparavant, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. En tant que capitaine, il n'envisageait qu'avec un profond malaise l'idée que son équipage puisse être en danger.

A maintes reprises, cependant, et ce malgré ses inquiétudes, il avait eu la preuve des capacités extraordinaires de son équipage. L' _Enterprise_ fonctionnait comme une seule entité, et évoluait dans l'espace, au milieu des merveilles et des dangers, comme si le vaisseau lui-même avait une âme.

Tous avaient signé en connaissance de cause. Après tout, le risque faisait partie de leur métier.

\- Donc, c'est quelque chose de surnaturel, résuma McCoy, avant de réprimer un ricanement tandis que Spock levait presque imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel

\- Docteur… commença le Vulcain.

\- Vous avez une meilleure théorie, Spock ?

\- Utiliser le terme « surnaturel » implique que…

\- Je dis juste que nous ne comprenons pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Non, docteur McCoy, une telle déclaration implique que toutes les découvertes et les anomalies scientifiques de l'univers commencent par une thèse paranormale.

\- Oh, mon Dieu. Spock, écoutez…

\- Messieurs ! intervint Kirk, une étincelle au fond des yeux. Ce serait bien d'arrêter de vous chamailler pour que nous puissions revenir à la situation qui nous préoccupe.

McCoy poussa un profond soupir de frustration et croisa les jambes.

\- Nous n'avons pas d'explication rationnelle, Jim, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien. Nous n'avons pas d'explication, nous n'avons aucune conclusion logique à proposer, mais ça n'est pas la première fois que cela nous arrive. Ce que nous devons décider à présent, c'est la ligne de conduite à tenir. (Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le capitaine.) Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

La question n'était pas anodine – le genre de celles qui demeurent en suspens dans l'air pendant un bon moment avant que qui que ce soit ne propose une réponse.

\- On s'en va le plus vite possible, répondit McCoy sans sourciller.

Scotty s'agita inconfortablement dans sa chaise, visiblement partagé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kirk.

\- Parce que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, vient de trafiquer notre ordinateur. Nous ne savons rien sur eux, mais ils se sont amusés avec notre vaisseau. Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé : on les a vus, ils s'en sont rendu compte, ils ont disparu, et ils ont effacé toutes les preuves qu'on avait de leur existence. S'ils peuvent faire tout ça, je suis prêt à parier qu'ils peuvent aussi nous causer bien plus de dommages. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester dans les parages pour tester cette théorie.

\- Cela ne signifie-t-il pas, plutôt, qu'ils ne veulent pas avoir affaire à nous ? suggéra Spock. Pourquoi, sinon, déployer de tels efforts pour effacer nos enregistrements ? Capitaine, je crois que nous devrions continuer notre analyse de la planète, comme nous l'aurions fait si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Bon sang, Spock, vous ne pouvez pas laisser un peu tomber la science pour une fois ? s'exclama McCoy en le fusillant du regard avec l'hostilité familière qui était souvent palpable entre les deux officiers. Vous aurez des tonnes d'occasions d'explorer d'autres planètes à l'avenir. A condition que nous soyons sûrs _d'avoir_ _bel et bien_ un avenir devant nous.

\- Docteur, pourriez-vous envisager de garder vos émotions sous contrôle et de vous souvenir que nous avons été chargés d'une mission ? Nous ne pouvons nous enfuir pour la seule raison que nous avons peur de l'inconnu.

McCoy gratifia le Vulcain d'un geste dédaigneux de la main avant de reporter son attention vers le capitaine.

\- Nous sommes une proie facile, Jim. Ils sont peut-être en train de nous espionner avant de déterminer s'ils doivent agir contre nous ou non. Plus nous perdons de temps ici, pire ce sera en fin de compte.

\- Ils ont peut-être quitté le secteur, Bones.

\- Eh bien, nous devrions en faire autant.

De nouveau, le silence les enveloppa.

\- Scotty ? demanda Jim, remarquant que son ingénieur en chef n'avait pas exprimé d'opinion tranchée.

L'Ecossais secoua la tête, gardant le regard fixé sur la table, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est à n'y rien comprendre, capitaine. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je ne le sens pas…

L'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage. Son intuition lui hurlait que la situation était mauvaise, et Kirk faisait confiance aux intuitions de Scotty au moins autant qu'aux siennes. Il acquiesça donc et leva les yeux vers Spock.

\- Spock, combien de temps faut-il au département scientifique pour finir de scanner la planète ?

\- Etant donné que nous sommes entrés en orbite il y a trente-sept minutes, le scan devrait être complet. Il ne reste plus qu'à envoyer des sondes sur le terrain, et éventuellement une équipe.

\- Annulez les deux. Nous reprenons notre route dès maintenant.

Kirk se leva, immédiatement imité par le reste de son équipe. Ces êtres mystérieux, quels qu'ils puissent être, aspiraient visiblement à être laissés tranquilles. S'ils ne voulaient pas être contactés, Kirk respecterait leur souhait.

S'ils le voulaient, cependant… ça ne valait pas le coup de prendre le risque.

\- Spock, je veux un rapport complet sur ces scans à 18:00. (Le capitaine sortit son communicateur.) Kirk à Sulu. Continuez selon le plan de vol prévu et contournez la planète D684 en distorsion 3.

Il n'attendit pas la confirmation de Sulu et se tourna vers Scotty.

\- Assurez-vous que les moteurs sont dans un état impeccable. Pour autant qu'on sache, seuls ces enregistrements ont été manipulés, mais je veux en être sûr à 110%.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, qu'il serra en signe d'encouragement.

\- Pas de problème, capitaine.

Scotty accompagna sa réponse d'un demi-sourire et quitta la pièce. McCoy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kirk et Spock avant de tourner sur ses talons et de le suivre. Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans le couloir.

Kirk prit une profonde inspiration. Son premier officier s'était attardé dans la pièce. Le capitaine savait que, d'une certaine façon, Spock avait raison. Ils auraient dû rassembler autant d'information que possible au sujet de cette étrange planète et de son atmosphère, et peut-être également rechercher leurs mystérieux voisins. Mais il y avait trop d'inconnues ici, et trop peu de données fiables. Il était illogique de prendre le risque inutile de blesser les hommes et femmes dont il avait la charge. Kirk ne considérait pas que quelques enregistrements scientifiques en vaillent la peine. Il savait que Spock comprenait son point de vue, mais la simple idée d'un mystère aussi fascinant devait avoir piqué la curiosité du Vulcain.

\- Spock…

\- Je comprends et je respecte votre décision, Jim. Mais veuillez prendre en considération le fait que notre fuite loin de cet être ou de ces êtres ambigus me laisse dans un état… d'inquiétude.

Kirk examina attentivement le premier officier, peu habitué à l'entendre admettre qu'il éprouvait quoi que ce fût.

\- D'inquiétude, Spock ? Parce qu'on s'en va ?

\- Oui. Si nous laissons ici un ennemi potentiellement dangereux, sans chercher à en savoir plus sur cette forme de vie intelligente, si nous nous soustrayons totalement à son existence, comme si nous n'avions rien vu, nous ne faisons que condamner de futurs explorateurs qui pourraient croiser sa route. Peut-être des explorateurs de notre Fédération.

Spock avait parlé de son habituel ton neutre, et cependant, alors qu'il passait devant le capitaine pour quitter la pièce, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hello there ! C'est là que commence le H/C... avec plus de hurt que de comfort pour le moment, et peut-être un peu plus "violent" que ce que j'écris d'habitude._

 **Chapitre 4 – Comment briser un Vulcain**

Kirk se dirigeait vers les portes de l'ascenseur lorsqu'il aperçut son premier officier, qui venait tout juste de finir une conversation avec un lieutenant qui passait dans le couloir, et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de passer directement au prochain secteur et de laisser complètement celui-ci. Selon l'ordinateur, les probabilités d'une vie intelligente sont plus élevées dans le suivant, dit Kirk au Vulcain qui prenait place à ses côtés.

\- Cela me semble parfaitement logique, acquiesça Spock.

\- Ici Sulu. J'appelle le capitaine Kirk.

Le bourdonnement du communicateur, presque abrutissant, emplit l'espace réduit de l'ascenseur et Kirk échangea avec Spock un regard entendu. Tous deux savaient très bien que les officiers sur la passerelle n'avaient aucune raison, à moins d'une urgence, d'appeler le capitaine. Ce dernier, tout en approchant sa bouche de l'appareil, eut l'impression que les événements troublants des dernières heures, après l'avoir talonné de près, l'avaient à présent rattrapé et s'étaient pesamment installés au fond de ses tripes.

\- Je vous écoute.

Pendant quelques secondes insoutenables, seul le silence lui répondit, puis le pilote parla enfin :

\- Capitaine…

Sa voix était hésitante, inquiète. Kirk plissa les yeux en constatant que Sulu avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- La distorsion… Tout le panneau de contrôle… Plus rien ne fonctionne.

Les sourcils de Spock, sous l'effet de la surprise, s'envolèrent, tandis que Kirk sentait son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine avant de cesser de battre. Les mots « _le panneau de contrôle ne fonctionne pas_ » n'avaient jamais été prononcés à bord du vaisseau. Il s'autorisa quelques instants pour respirer profondément et parvint à étouffer la panique qui montait irrésistiblement en lui.

\- Rien ne fonctionne, Sulu ?

\- Nous sommes encore en orbite, monsieur… J'ai essayé de passer en distorsion comme vous me l'avez demandé, mais… ça n'a pas marché, capitaine ! Il n'y a même pas eu un message d'erreur ni une alarme… rien du tout ! Les commandes ne répondent plus.

Le capitaine comme le premier officier percevaient très clairement la stupéfaction dans la voix du pilote. Kirk s'adossa au mur. Il se sentait étrangement calme face aux événements qu'il commençait à assimiler. James Kirk était un homme plus qu'intelligent, et il savait bien que les faits qui s'étaient succédés n'étaient pas de simples coïncidences. Il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en réalisant que quitter les lieux ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu.

\- Capitaine.

Kirk sortit de sa stupeur et leva les yeux vers Spock, qui s'était approché et se tenait à présent devant lui. Quoique parfaitement calme, il sentait la peur s'insinuer dans son esprit et une fine pellicule de sueur lui mouiller le front. Le Vulcain, en face de lui, ne paraissait pas affecté par la situation (ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel), et fixait le capitaine de son regard ferme et tranquille.

\- Ce sont eux, dit doucement Jim.

\- Oui, approuva Spock – et son regard en disait plus long que ses paroles.

Sans un mot, ils se préparèrent à affronter ensemble le danger indistinct qui menaçait leur vaisseau. Ensemble, comme deux les parties d'un tout, ils avaient le potentiel pour être invincibles. Aussi longtemps qu'ils feraient front tous les deux, ils pourraient guider l' _Enterprise_ au milieu d'un labyrinthe de rasoirs et s'en sortir indemnes. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Kirk esquissa un geste pour sortir, mais Spock posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

\- Je suppose qu'à présent, ils vont nous contacter ou bien tenter quelque chose contre nous. Je vous en prie, Jim, souvenez-vous qu'ils nous ont déjà prouvé de quoi ils sont capables, alors que nous pensions de telles actions impossibles. Soyez circonspect quand vous parlerez avec eux, si vous devez le faire ; vous êtes irremplaçable sur ce vaisseau.

La voix de Sulu, provenant de la passerelle, ainsi que le son assourdi des alarmes, résonnait sur les parois de l'ascenseur. Kirk soupira et offrit au Vulcain un léger sourire.

\- Autrement dit : « soyez prudent et ne dites rien de stupide ».

Malgré le brouillard d'adrénaline qui l'envahissait, comme toujours dans des situations telles que celle-ci, il sourit au Vulcain. Spock haussa un seul sourcil avant de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Cette formulation me semble en effet appropriée.

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'ascenseur pour se retrouver sur la passerelle, au milieu d'un chaos indescriptible.

\- Les fonctions gravitationnelles du pont numéro 5 sont affectées, capitaine.

\- L'ingénierie rapporte des problèmes…

\- Monsieur, les communications ne fonctionnent plus !

La voix des officiers se mêlaient au vacarme des alarmes, le tout renforçant l'angoisse presque palpable qui émanait de toutes les personnes présentes sur la passerelle. Kirk essaya de se focaliser sur ce que lui disaient ses coéquipiers, mais le son continu des alarmes l'empêchait de se concentrer.

\- Avant tout, tout le monde à son poste, immédiatement. Calmez-vous. Que quelqu'un éteigne ces fichus trucs. Gardez la tête froide et écoutez-moi, ordonna-t-il avec l'autorité qui lui était naturelle.

L'équipage, tout à sa confusion et à son angoisse, était en train de perdre pied, mais Kirk gardait l'esprit parfaitement clair, et voyait plus clairement encore ce qu'il devait faire : _foutre le camp d'ici_. Spock, en quelques longues enjambées, atteignit le panneau réservée à l'ingénierie et en manipula les commandes jusqu'à l'extinction des sirènes d'alarme. Alors que la passerelle redevenait progressivement silencieuse, Kirk enregistra inconsciemment l'arrivée brutale du docteur McCoy.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir, Jim ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Une minute, Bones, juste une minute, répondit le capitaine.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, expira doucement, et embrassa la pièce d'un regard.

\- Je pense, commença-t-il, que nous sommes tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Tout d'abord l'apparition inexpliquée de ce vaisseau, puis la disparition de nos données, et maintenant la perte de contrôle de l' _Enterprise_ … Une forme de vie intelligente est là, dehors, et elle sait que nous sommes ici. Le plus important est de garder notre sang-froid. Ensemble, vous tous, moi-même et ce vaisseau, nous avons déjà affronté beaucoup de choses. Nous allons nous en sortir cette fois encore. _Ensemble_. Compris ?

Il laissa son regard errer sur la passerelle, se poser sur les visages des membres de l'équipage en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ses collègues – ses amis. Malgré tout ce qui les menaçait, malgré l'inconnu qui les attendait, Kirk n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs que sur la passerelle de ce vaisseau.

\- Suivez mes instructions à la lettre, ordonna-t-il. Uhura, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle, ouvrez toutes les fréquences possibles, même les ondes industrielles. Peut-être pouvons-nous…

Une voix l'interrompit.

\- _Homosapiens_.

Kirk, alarmé, pivota brusquement sur ses talons et se retrouva face à face avec un extra-terrestre, d'une espèce totalement inconnue de la Fédération. Son corps et ses membres avaient une allure presque humanoïde, mais il était exceptionnellement grand et étonnamment mince, et d'un noir absolu, qui obscurcissait la vision – une noirceur qui semblait absorber toute la lumière autour de lui. Des écailles rugueuses, irrégulières, repoussantes, le recouvraient entièrement. Ses yeux aux pupilles noires cerclées d'un anneau blanc, profondément enfoncés dans les orbites, semblaient posséder un pouvoir ensorcelant. De son regard, comme du reste de son corps, émanait une impression de discordance.

\- Des humains… et… un Vulcain ? s'étonna-t-il, découvrant ceux qu'il était venus chercher.

Sa voix émettait un crépitement étrange et les mots qu'il prononçait résonnaient si profondément que l'air vibrait presque autour de lui. Le lieutenant Uhura eut soudainement la certitude que l'aura du diable ressemblait à celle de cette créature.

Sa tête sombre se tourna vers Spock qui, méfiant, le corps tendu et sur le qui-vive, mais les yeux écarquillés, totalement fasciné, sentit son esprit s'emballer face à l'inconnu. La vague d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps aux moments les plus critiques le surprenait toujours, et il avait d'autant plus de mal à l'accepter qu'elle était inattendue.

\- Je suis le capitaine James Kirk. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kirk pour détourner l'attention de la créature loin de son premier officier.

L'image de l'alien tressauta soudainement, apparaissant et disparaissant par intermittences pendant quelques secondes, comme l'écran brouillé de parasites d'une ancienne télévision terrienne. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers le capitaine. _Un hologramme ?_ Kirk ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il possédait un avantage certain sur la créature, s'il était capable de déterminer qu'elle n'était pas réellement présente. Il se redressa, prêt à faire face et à défendre son vaisseau.

\- James. (La voix de l'être bouillonnait comme de la lave fondue.) Tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

Kirk haussa les sourcils en guise de provocation face à cette exigence. Il hocha la tête et se frotta le torse, cherchant montrer son assurance. Il ne succomberait pas à la crainte que l'alien cherchait clairement à lui inspirer.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Bien sûr, je peux essayer de vous aider. Nous sommes des explorateurs. Nous cherchons à reculer les frontières de nos connaissances scientifiques et à tisser des liens avec tous ceux qui, comme nous, veulent apporter dans la galaxie la paix et la prospérité. Venir en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin est mon travail ainsi que mon désir. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide ?

\- Moi-même et les miens avons été laissés pour morts sur cette planète. Nous souhaitons la quitter.

\- Vous souhaitez que l'on vous emmène quelque part ?

\- Non.

La voix de la créature suintait de dégoût. Plus Kirk la regardait, plus son sang se glaçait dans ses veines, et plus il sentait son courage vaciller.

\- Nous sommes différents, James, reprit la voix. Nous pouvons faire des choses qu'une espèce comme la vôtre serait incapable de comprendre. Nous comprenons des choses dont vous n'avez même pas conscience.

Kirk sentit ses réserves de patience s'amenuiser devant l'assurance inébranlable de cette prétendue supériorité. Il serra les mâchoires.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide ? insista-t-il, tout en soutenant le regard crépitant d'électricité statique de l'alien.

\- Notre forme de vie nécessite un cristal. Un cristal qui n'existe que sur une certaine lune, en orbite d'une certaine planète, dans un certain amas d'étoiles, à deux jours solaires _humains_ d'ici. (Le dégoût avec lequel il prononça le mot « humains » flotta un instant dans l'air.) Tu n'es pas arrivé jusqu'ici par hasard, James. Tu vas nous rapporter ces cristaux.

Kirk se permit un léger rire. Peut-être la créature se croyait-elle très maline et était-elle persuadée qu'elle s'était jouée de ces humains, de ces êtres si inférieurs, en se matérialisant par le biais d'un hologramme, mais Kirk l'avait presque immédiatement reconnu pour ce qu'il était. Il crispa les poings, sachant pertinemment qu'un hologramme ne pouvait guère causer de dommages à bord – pas plus qu'un tableau électrique usagé. Ses narines frémirent de colère réprimée devant le petit jeu malsain de l'extra-terrestre.

\- Est-ce une demande polie ou un ordre ?

\- Je ne demande pas, répondit la voix glacée.

McCoy, qui s'était appuyé sur la main courante située derrière le capitaine, pouvait presque entendre le bruit de son propre cœur résonner contre sa cage thoracique, et il se demanda presque distraitement s'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Il était médecin, doué d'un solide bon sens et d'une certaine intuition, et il pressentait que tout cela allait mal se terminer. Il essaya d'évaluer le nombre d'officiers présents dans la pièce, se demanda combien d'entre eux maîtrisaient les premiers soins, et enfin ce qu'il serait en mesure de faire lui-même si tout tournait mal. Il se surprit à prier il ne savait quel dieu – n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire – pour que Kirk les sorte de ce pétrin.

\- Vous prétendez avoir une connaissance approfondie de l'univers, déclara Kirk, et cependant vous nous traitez, mon équipage et moi-même, comme si nous étions une espèce primitive destinée à vous servir comme vos esclaves. Une telle attitude me semble caractéristique d'une intelligence limitée.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que vous refusez ?

\- Je vais vous dire ce que ça signifie. Il y a un vieux proverbe sur Terre, un proverbe qui existe depuis des siècles : « nous ne traitons pas avec des terroristes ». Je crois qu'il parle de lui-même.

Kirk se sentait engourdi par les endorphines. Il savait qu'il ne discutait qu'avec l'image d'un extra-terrestre, une image qui n'avait de réalité que sur la surface de la planète, mais il jouait tout de même à la roulette russe avec un monstre. Dans le silence qui s'installa tout à coup, sa propre respiration lui sembla résonner comme le tonnerre.

Les yeux de Spock étaient restés rivés à l'alien. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui se passait sur la passerelle, mais son esprit s'était comme dédoublé pour étudier la créature avec son habituelle curiosité scientifique. Puis il tourna le regard vers Kirk, admirant la façon dont il assumait son rôle de capitaine. Il s'agissait d'une des choses que Spock savait immuables : les compétences nécessaires pour faire un prodigieux capitaine étaient inextricablement liées, pour toujours, comme une seconde peau, à l'être qu'était James Kirk. Les mots qu'il prononça face à la créature convainquirent Spock (irrationnellement) que cet homme parviendrait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, à mettre l' _Enterprise_ en sécurité.

Tout à coup, il sentit une vague glacée parcourir tout son corps, et l'air cessa brusquement d'alimenter ses poumons. Il entendit le cliquetis du déverrouillage de sécurité du plus proche tableau de contrôle, dont les fils enchevêtrés, bien à l'abri de leur boîtier quelques instants auparavant, se mirent à onduler pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, les liant comme une corde. Le monstre avait tendu la main vers le Vulcain et l'espace vide entre eux se chargea soudainement d'électricité. Les éclairs sifflants et crépitants qui jaillissaient des doigts longs et noirs avançaient rapidement vers la silhouette immobile de Spock en quelques secondes, ils passèrent de blancs à noirs, avant de devenir bleu électrique. Les lumières de la passerelle clignotèrent, affolées, et la pièce devint sombre, éclairée par intermittence par des éclairs d'un bleu criard qui illuminaient d'un côté la créature noire et sans profondeur, de l'autre Spock, prisonnier des câbles qui montaient à présent jusqu'à sa taille. La secousse lui fit pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur – une douleur différente de toutes celles qu'il avait expérimentées jusqu'ici – et les liens se resserrèrent encore autour de lui, envoyant des pulsations de souffrance sous sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier, refusant de laisser l'alien savoir que son attaque avait parfaitement atteint son but.

Le tout s'était déroulé en un instant. Kirk sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et son corps se pétrifier. Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient aperçu un vaisseau fantôme, et maintenant un extraterrestre sans pitié était en train d'emprisonner son meilleur ami dans un piège mortel.

La douleur était intense. Des fils s'échappèrent du plafond et s'abattirent sur Spock pour resserrer leur prise sur ses avant-bras et hisser le Vulcain au-dessus du sol, dans une semi-lévitation. De nouvelles vagues de souffrance le traversèrent, noyant ses poumons qui essayaient vainement d'aspirer de l'air.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla Kirk. Vous allez le tuer, arrêtez !

\- C'est un Vulcain, n'est-ce-pas, James ? répondit la voix grave dans un crépitement. Son corps peut supporter tout cela. Sache juste que je peux vous faire subir mille fois pire – à lui, à toi, à tout ton équipage.

Kirk vit avec horreur un câble s'extirper de l'enchevêtrement de fils et glisser vers la gorge de Spock. L'électricité qui émanait des mains de l'alien flotta dans l'air depuis ses doigts jusqu'à ce câble et le renforça alors qu'il s'enroulait autour de la mâchoire et de la bouche du Vulcain. Ce dernier se débattait comme il le pouvait, luttant de toutes ses forces contre ses liens, refusant de tout son être ce qui lui était imposé, mais la torture s'amplifia et sa vision s'obscurcit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de hurler de douleur, mais ses cris étaient atténués par les câbles qui l'étouffaient. Kirk sentit son cœur se briser en l'entendant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? hurla-t-il.

Son corps tout entier s'était raidi sous l'effet conjugué de la panique et de la fureur. Tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir au sujet des capacités de cette créature s'étaient évanouis, et il ne voulait, ne désirait qu'une seule chose, libérer Spock de cette énergie répugnante que l'alien infiltrait dans son corps. Il se noyait dans sa propre impuissance.

La chose éleva légèrement la main, les doigts tordus dans un angle monstrueux, en parfaite adéquation avec l'hostilité qui irradiait de tout son être, puis il les serra dans un poing rageur.

\- Je veux ces cristaux, ricana-t-il avec une passion malsaine.

Quel que fût le pouvoir de l'extra-terrestre, il était en train d'augmenter, et des points bleus commencèrent à danser devant les yeux déjà voilés du Vulcain. Avec une terreur croissante, McCoy constata que la force de Spock diminuait à vue d'œil : la façon véhémente dont il se débattait au début était à présent réduite à une tentative désespérée pour lutter contre l'évanouissement qui le menaçait.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'irai les chercher, vos foutues pierres, mais laissez-le ! Relâchez-le !

Après une interminable seconde, l'énergie qui entourait les fils sembla exploser et le corps de Spock fut brusquement relâché. Il tomba à terre comme une enclume. Plusieurs officiers crièrent anxieusement son nom, mais leurs voix furent noyées par celle de l'alien. Les lumières clignotèrent quelques instants avant de retrouver leur puissance antérieure.

\- J'ai programmé votre plan de vol, gronda la voix. Ta tâche est _simple_ , James Kirk. Récupère les cristaux et rapporte-les-moi. Va directement où je t'ai dit d'aller, n'explore pas la lune, n'explore pas les étoiles, ne désobéis en aucun cas à mes ordres. Si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit, vous aurez la vie sauve et vous serez libres de partir.

A l'instant où Spock s'était effondré, McCoy avait sauté par-dessus la main courante et s'était précipité à son côté, ignorant totalement la créature qui se trouvait sur la passerelle. Il s'agenouilla près du Vulcain qui gisait, inerte, sur le sol, et posa deux doigts sur son poignet. Tout en comptant les battements erratiques de son cœur, il tourna la tête vers le monstre qui désignait Spock, toujours inconscient. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard, furieux de ce geste qui lui semblait obscène.

\- Et souviens-toi, James, à l'instant où tu dévieras de ta course, ton ami le bâtard mourra.

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec tant de venin que Kirk fut incapable de respirer pendant un moment.

\- Je te suggère de ne pas perdre de temps, capitaine. Si tu essayes de mettre mes pouvoirs à l'épreuve, si tu choisis de t'enfuir, non seulement tu auras sa mort sur la conscience, mais sache que la même chose arrivera à chaque membre de ton équipage. Ne vous leurrez pas : vous ne pourrez pas vous libérer de mon contrôle uniquement parce que mon corps demeure sur cette planète. Vous irez donc là où je vous ordonne d'aller, puis vous reviendrez m'apporter les cristaux.

En proie à une colère noire, McCoy sentit de la bile remonter le long de sa gorge. Lorsqu'il avait vu les câbles exploser autour de Spock et le corps de ce dernier tomber à terre, il avait cru que le premier officier était mort. Ç'avait donc été avec un soulagement angoissé qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts le pouls, quoique faible, du Vulcain. Sa peau était devenue incroyablement pâle, comme si une teinte grisâtre s'était répandue sur tout son corps, à tel point que le médecin le reconnaissait à peine.

\- Entendu, murmura Kirk en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, les poings crispés et tremblants.

La créature se redressa et baissa la tête, menaçant Kirk du regard, rivant ses yeux aux siens pour lui rappeler ses nouveaux devoirs. Puis l'hologramme s'évanouit en laissant la passerelle aussi vide qu'elle l'était quelques minutes auparavant.

Le capitaine attendit quelques instants, afin de s'assurer que la menace avait bel et bien disparu, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de Spock et de McCoy. Chekov demeura à son poste, mais il s'était levé et regardait la scène avec une profonde inquiétude. Uhura, la main plaquée sur la bouche, priait pour que le Vulcain, pour qui elle avait le plus grand respect, ne fût pas aussi mort qu'il semblait l'être.

\- Bones… commença Kirk.

\- Il est vivant. (Cette déclaration fut accueillie par un soupir de soulagement collectif.) Mais il est faible. Extrêmement faible. Je n'ai encore jamais vu un Vulcain dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Bones ? murmura Kirk, une main posée sur l'épaule de Spock.

Il se demandait où était passée la stabilité qu'il avait éprouvée si peu de temps auparavant.

\- Je ne sais pas, Jim, répondit McCoy en secouant la tête. Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin on s'est fourrés. Mais je sais juste que Spock est sur le fil du rasoir et que je dois absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite.

McCoy passa un des bras du Vulcain autour de son épaule et Kirk fit de même de l'autre côté. Ils le soulevèrent avec précaution et le hissèrent entre eux deux, les pieds traînant par terre et si parfaitement immobile que Kirk dut lutter contre la vision de son enterrement, qui s'imposait à lui.

\- Que disent les panneaux de contrôles, Sulu ?

Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du pilote, qui baissa les yeux vers lesdits panneaux, de nouveaux illuminés et selon toute apparence parfaitement fonctionnels. Après en avoir informé son supérieur, il plaça les mains sur les commandes, anticipant les ordres qui ne pouvaient pas manquer de lui être donnés.

\- Distorsion, facteur 6, en direction de… de l'endroit où l'ordinateur nous dira d'aller.

Comme il s'apprêtait à quitter la passerelle avec McCoy, Uhura déclara doucement que les communications fonctionnaient également de nouveau. Elle regarda les trois hommes pénétrer dans l'ascenseur – la silhouette tremblante du capitaine, qui semblait épuisé, le visage rougi du médecin, qui respirait lourdement, et entre eux, le corps immobile, comme mort, du commandant Spock.

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait sur eux résonna sur la passerelle redevenue silencieuse.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Voilà la suite de cette histoire... Un chapitre peu moins "mouvementé" que le dernier, avec une grand partie du point de vue de McCoy, et Christine en guest star. (J'aime bien Christine Chapel, vraiment.) Enjoy !_

 **Chapitre 5 – Le lit 4C**

L'infirmière Chapel s'affairait dans l'infirmerie, fredonnant un air qu'elle aimait bien, sans parvenir à en retrouver le titre. Peut-être la chanson que le docteur McCoy avait chantée à mi-voix environ une semaine auparavant, durant une journée particulièrement agréable, une de ces journées faciles qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, celles où McCoy lui-même ne trouvait pas d'occasion de râler.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas l'une d'entre elles.

La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement, comme tant d'autres, jusqu'à ce que tous les appareils de l'infirmerie tombent en panne exactement en même temps. Les lits médicalisés ne fonctionnaient plus, les moniteurs s'étaient brusquement éteints, l'ordinateur refusait de répondre – et la veine sur le cou du médecin en chef s'était mise à palpiter furieusement de contrariété. Après une vaine tentative pour joindre le capitaine par l'intermédiaire du communicateur, McCoy s'était précipité hors de la pièce, une vingtaine de minutes auparavant.

Maintenant que tout était redevenu fonctionnel, Chapel s'attendait à le voir revenir à tout moment. Le problème technique, quel qu'il fût, avait dû être résolu. La visite du médecin sur la passerelle avait eu l'effet escompté. L'infirmière venait de vérifier les appareils encore une fois avant de ranger quelques hyposprays lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Leonard allait probablement se lancer immédiatement dans une diatribe pour expliquer comment il avait dû passer un savon à Kirk pour qu'il s'occupe de son problème.

Donc, elle s'attendait bel et bien à entendre le son de sa voix… mais pas de cette façon.

\- CHAPEL ! Préparez le lit 4C pour Spock, vite !

Elle pivota sur ses talons, sur le qui-vive, pour se retrouver face à un spectacle qu'elle aurait préféré éviter : Spock, tout demi-Vulcain qu'il fût, pâle comme un fantôme, l'air à demi mort, évanoui entre le capitaine et le médecin. Christine prit une brusque inspiration.

Malgré elle, elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour le premier officier – des sentiments tenaces, qui étaient apparus dès le premier jour de leur mission, des sentiments qu'elle n'encourageait pas, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas éprouver… et qui, cependant, existaient bel et bien. Elle n'avait pu les avouer à qui que ce soit, surtout pas au médecin avec qui elle travaillait quotidiennement. Cependant, bien qu'elle souhaitât les garder secrets, elle ne put empêcher son visage de trahir son affolement en apercevant Spock. L'idée de voir qui que ce fût dans cet état lui faisait horreur, mais, en tant qu'infirmière, elle parvenait généralement à laisser de côté son empathie pour se concentrer uniquement sur son travail. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait de Spock, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler son inquiétude grandissante.

Elle se précipita vers le lit. Il y avait très peu d'hybrides Vulcains-humains, et une assez longue programmation des lits médicaux était nécessaire pour qu'ils prennent en compte l'emplacement des organes de Spock, son rythme cardiaque, sa température, etc. Dès le premier mois de leur long voyage, le premier officier s'était cassé la clavicule dans une mission au sol et la préparation du moniteur avait pris bien trop de temps, aussi Chapel avait-elle conçu un programme spécifique pour lui sur un lit réservé dans une chambre privée. C'était sur ce lit que le premier officier effectuait tous ses examens de routine. Chapel activa rapidement le programme et le moniteur se mit à ronronner. Puis elle ouvrit avec précipitation le tiroir contenant les instruments du médecin en chef. Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, soutenant le Vulcain, elle essaya de ne pas prêter attention au fait que les pieds de Spock traînaient à terre.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, incapable de dissimuler son désarroi, les yeux fixés sur Spock que les deux hommes allongeaient sur le lit.

\- Il a été… Ecoutez, je ne sais pas vraiment, marmonna McCoy. Faites-lui une piqûre d'hydrocortisone pendant que je jette un coup d'œil à ses constantes.

Sa voix était tendue à l'extrême tandis qu'il arrangeait la tête de Spock sur l'oreiller.

\- De l'hydrocortisone… ? murmura-t-elle, perplexe – le Vulcain avait clairement besoin de quelque chose de _bien plus fort_ que de l'hydrocortisone.

\- MAINTENANT, Christine ! hurla le médecin.

Elle sursauta et se précipita vers l'armoire à pharmacie. McCoy, de con côté, s'empara brutalement de son tricordeur, posé sur la table, le passa au-dessus du corps de Spock et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran au-dessus du lit. Les résultats étaient déroutants, contradictoires. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, incapable de dissimuler sa colère et sa frustration derrière son habituelle façade professionnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kirk, que l'expression de son ami mettait mal à l'aise. Il va bien ?

\- Retournez sur la passerelle. Nous nous occupons de Spock, répondit McCoy, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Chapel revint en courant et vida l'hypospray dans l'épaule du patient.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Kirk. McCoy, c'est mon premier officier et…

\- Jim, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-haut, mais il est clair qu'on est dans le pétrin et que le vaisseau a besoin de vous. On ne sait pas où on va, Spock vient d'être à moitié… crucifié au milieu de la passerelle et l'équipage n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Il est _vivant_. Notre nouvel ami semble vouloir le garder en vie, au cas où il ait besoin de le tuer plus tard.

Chapel se sentit pâlir un peu plus à chaque phrase du médecin. Tout en lui arrachant un autre hypospray des mains, McCoy prit une profonde inspiration et ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

\- Et nous sommes à des mois-lumière du poste le plus proche de la Fédération. Remontez sur la passerelle, Jim, conclut-il plus doucement.

Kirk avala avec difficulté et jeta un coup d'œil à Spock. Il se sentait lui-même malade, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté une lourde pierre à l'intérieur de son corps, créant dans ses intestins une ondulation déplaisante. Le cri étouffé de son ami lui revint dans un flashback. Il se força à ne pas y penser et recula légèrement, conscient que le conseil de McCoy était bon.

\- Vous avez raison, dit-il d'une voix qu'il reconnut à peine. S'il-vous-plaît, faites-moi savoir si… s'il y a du nouveau. Je retourne sur la passerelle.

Avec un dernier regard en direction de Spock, qui ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'au Vulcain qu'il connaissait depuis environ huit ans, il quitta la pièce.

McCoy eut beau réaliser des examens poussés, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Spock, dont les constantes fluctuaient au fil des heures, d'une façon plus irrégulière que réellement inquiétante. Il n'y aurait pas de dommage permanent, une intervention chirurgicale n'était pas nécessaire, mais son corps, en état de choc, était considérablement affaibli. A certains endroits, la peau était inflammée – c'était particulièrement visible juste sous le cou, près de la clavicule. Probablement la friction des fils électriques qui l'avaient emprisonné. McCoy hocha la tête et, les yeux fixés au plafond, laissa son esprit vagabonder.

 _Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de toute ma vie. C'était comme s'il avait tiré les fils hors du vaisseau. Seigneur._

Au beau milieu de la nuit, dans l'infirmerie vide à l'exception de lui-même et du Vulcain inconscient dans le lit voisin, McCoy se dit que la douleur pure aurait pu finir par tuer Spock. Il n'avait rien à faire, il était fatigué, son esprit s'égarait et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 1:00. La nuit s'avançait. Il ricana dans le silence.

 _Peut-on vraiment appeler cette merde « la nuit » ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? Il n'y a même pas de soleil dans ce vide abandonné de Dieu._

Il soupira bruyamment, exaspéré, croisa les jambes et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Après avoir remarqué que la pâleur blafarde de la peau de Spock ne s'était que peu améliorée, il se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée de le laisser sans surveillance. Il aurait pu demander à une infirmière de le veiller, pour pouvoir lui-même se retirer dans ses quartiers, mais cette idée le dérangeait aussi. De plus, il la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

Voir Spock retenu prisonnier par une force inconnue, plongé au cœur de l'enfer, avait été, en réalité, une des pires choses donc McCoy ait jamais été témoin. L'impuissance qui avait été la sienne – il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rester là, à regarder – l'avait suffoqué. Tout son corps et son esprit avaient été comme engourdis dans la lumière clignotante et les craquements électriques. Il avait vu la vie se retirer lentement des yeux noirs du Vulcain. Il avait vu ses forces diminuer. Disparaître. Et la rage qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le corps était tombé à terre !...

D'une main, il frotta ses yeux fatigués. Il fallait qu'il arrête de ressasser tout cela. Il reposa sa main sur ses genoux et regarda Spock dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, soulagé de voir sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement. Quelques heures auparavant, sa respiration était erratique et saccadée, mais à présent, elle s'était calmée dans un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

En tant que médecin, et outre le fait que Spock avait été presque tué, il avait éprouvé et éprouvait encore une frustration sans bornes. Et encore, le terme « frustrant » ne recouvrait qu'une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour aider Spock à se rétablir. La seule chose en son pouvoir était de rester assis à son chevet et d'attendre qu'il se réveille.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas publié ce chapitre qui dort dans mon ordi depuis au moins quelques siècles. J'ai peur de ne pas être très présente sur ff net dans les jours, voire semaines, qui vont suivre, pour des raisons personnelles. Sachez cependant que je n'oublie pas les histoires que j'ai en cours et que je suis toujours aussi motivée par l'univers Star Trek. Je suis désolée de ne pas publier aussi souvent que je le voudrais._

 _Encore une fois, un grand merci à OldGirl, sans qui je n'aurais jamais publié cette histoire (dans ce chapitre, j'avais carrément oublié de traduire un paragraphe...)._

 _._

 **Chapitre 6 – Du grain à moudre**

Sur la passerelle, Kirk, anxieux, assis sur son fauteuil, balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière et d'arrière en avant, avec une régularité méticuleuse.

La situation était pour le moins désastreuse. Ils étaient en route pour une pouponnière d'étoiles située bien en dehors de leur trajectoire officielle, ils s'apprêtaient à s'aventurer dans un secteur de l'espace totalement inconnu des cartes, et leur premier officier avait été blessé.

Tout le monde avait été secoué par ce qui s'était passé. L'entêtement de Spock, son intellect et ses sarcasmes subtils faisaient de lui l'un des officiers supérieurs les plus appréciés, et son presque meurtre avait glacé d'épouvante toute la passerelle. Le souvenir effrayant des yeux brûlants de l'alien, sa présence obscure – c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt.

Des années auparavant, Uhura avait conçu un ingénieux planning de tours de garde au cas où la passerelle aurait besoin d'être en activité constante à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Il avait déjà servi à plusieurs reprises, et s'avérait une fois de plus extrêmement utile. Chekov et Uhura étaient au milieu de leurs quatre heures de sommeil. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient sur la passerelle, Kirk et Sulu devraient aller dormir à leur tour, mais il était hors de question pour le capitaine de quitter son poste maintenant. Normalement, lorsque cette rotation était utilisée, un des deux principaux officiers dormait (ou se reposait) pendant que l'autre demeurait aux commandes. Comme l'un d'entre eux était actuellement inapte au service, Kirk ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'en aller. Le vaisseau avait besoin de lui, parfaitement réveillé, sur la passerelle. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne serait pas vraiment capable de dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Spock, vivant, de ses yeux.

\- Sulu ? demanda Kirk d'une voix rauque, mais qui ne tremblait pas. Il me faut le compte-rendu exhaustif de tout ce qui s'est passé dans le vaisseau. Demandez à Scotty son avis sur la panne qui a touché les moteurs et les panneaux de contrôle. Quand elle reviendra, Uhura dressera une chronologie des événements, et je demanderai à McCoy un rapport sur l'état de santé de Spock.

Bien qu'ils fussent au milieu d'un espace totalement étranger à la Fédération, il se devait d'envoyer un compte-rendu détaillé à ses supérieurs. Si quelque chose leur arrivait, à eux, à leur vaisseau, à leur mémoire, Kirk voulait être certain que, chez eux, on saurait ce qui attendait les visiteurs dans ce secteur. Spock avait eu raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas condamner de futurs explorateurs à faire face à la découverte pétrifiante dont ils avaient eux-même été les victimes.

\- Bien, monsieur, acquiesça Sulu.

Il fit pivoter son siège vers le capitaine. Il semblait fatigué, et Kirk éprouva un bref soulagement à l'idée que le pilote serait le prochain à aller se reposer. Le dévouement de son équipage apportait constamment un peu de lumière dans ses ténèbres.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, en proie à une envie toute simple, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- J'ai besoin de café, dit-il d'un ton las. Quelqu'un d'autre en veut-il, tant que j'y suis ?

La plupart des officiers acquiescèrent, mais le coin de la bouche de Sulu se releva dans un petit sourire.

\- Avec plaisir, capitaine, dit-il. Noir, pour moi, comme l'âme de l'univers.

Une certaine mélancolie perçait derière l'humour. Kirk eut un petit rire sincère.

\- Je vous l'apporte, mais ne soyez pas si mélodramatique, répondit-il.

\- Pas de problème, chef.

Kirk entra dans l'ascenseur et s'apprêta à donner à l'ordinateur le numéro du pont où il souhaitait se rendre. Mais, alors que la porte se refermait, sa bouche l'imita. Il se rappela avoir été dans ce même ascenseur, une éternité auparavant, avec son premier officier, et il se souvint de ce que ce dernier lui avait dit juste avant de rencontrer cet extra-terrestre maléfique.

« Soyez prudent », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, comme si les mots le narguaient. Puis il souffla par le nez et autorisa son cœur à prendre le pas sur son esprit pour un instant. En tant que capitaine, il était constamment en représentation il était la façade de l' _Enterprise_. Mais là, dans cet ascenseur aux portes closes, il était seul. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et commença à respirer lentement, régulièrement. Le silence était plus que satisfaisant. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer, il ne voulait pas fondre en larmes, il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle sur lui-même. Il voulait juste s'appuyer contre ce mur et respirer, pendant un bref instant. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît prêt à ouvrir les yeux et à aller chercher le café bien mérité qu'il avait promis à Sulu.

.

Les sourcils froncés, McCoy referma le livre qu'il avait vainement tenté de lire et le posa non loin de lui, sans vraiment regarder où. Il se sentait épuisé, mais son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Il était inquiet pour Spock, mais également pour le vaisseau. Jim avait-il prévu le moindre plan ? Il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'aller gentiment chercher ces cristaux, n'est-ce-pas ? Ni de laisser ces créatures monstrueuses s'échapper de leur planète desséchée, se rendant ainsi responsable de la mort et de la destruction qu'ils allaient semer ? Il soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains, méditant sur leurs maigres de chances de se tirer de cette situation.

Un discret froissement lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Spock s'était légèrement tourné vers le côté. Un gémissement presque inaudible franchit ses lèvres.

\- Spock !

McCoy faillit trébucher en se levant en toute hâte.

\- Spock ?

Il plaça une main sur l'épaule de son patient pour le stabiliser et le regarda attentivement. Il était toujours très pâle, mais plus de cette blancheur cadavérique qui avait envahi sa peau la veille. McCoy jeta un coup d'œil au moniteur : ses constantes s'étaient stabilisées.

\- Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

Le Vulcain cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir lentement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tout en enregistrant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était réveillé, mais probablement pas totalement lucide. Une sorte de brume voilait encore son regard. A la surprise de McCoy, il se redressa cependant sur les coudes et essaya de s'asseoir, mais le médecin se précipita et le repoussa sur le dos sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? demanda-t-il, tout en sachant que Spock ne répondrait probablement pas. Tout va bien, le vaisseau est indemne, le capitaine aussi. Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu.

Il avait supposé qu'une part du subconscient de Spock avait besoin de savoir le vaisseau en sécurité, et son équipage en vie, en un seul morceau, avant de se rendormir. Peut-être avait-il raison, car les muscles du Vulcain se détendirent et il se laissa retomber sur le lit sans lutter contre le sommeil qui lui refermait déjà les yeux.

McCoy le fixa pendant quelques instants, se demandant si le moniteur reflétait réellement son état de santé, puis se rassit lourdement. Le soulagement d'avoir vu Spock éveillé avait pour le moment chassé toutes ses autres inquiétudes à propos de l'avenir. Il avait l'air d'aller bien…

Il sursauta lorsque sa principale collaboratrice apparut soudainement sur sa gauche.

\- Bon sang, Chapel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il se retourna sur sa chaise, la regardant avec méfiance, comme s'il venait de croiser un fantôme dans un cimetière.

\- Il est 08:00, docteur, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise, en le regardant avec sollicitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

McCoy cligna des yeux et regarda ses pieds, comme s'ils pouvaient lui fournir une réponse sur l'inexplicable érosion du temps.

\- Je devrais peut-être prendre le relais, Leonard. Allez dormir.

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouât que très rarement au principal intéressé, elle l'admirait énormément. McCoy était un homme sincère et généreux, ce qui n'était pas si courant dans ce vaste univers. Elle savait qu'il était épuisé, elle pouvait aisément lire la fatigue sur les traits de son visage et dans sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Quand le médecin était confronté à l'état précaire d'un patient, il avait pour habitude, indépendemment de la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui (ou avec son espèce), de monter la garde à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa convalescence.

\- Il vient de se réveiller pendant quelques secondes… Je ne devrais pas le laisser, conclut-il.

Dormir semblait un programme hautement attractif, mais la vision de Spock tombant à terre comme une poupée de chiffons l'avait empêché de fermer l'œil.

Christine sourit et secoua la tête. Elle-même était très attachée au premier officier, en raison de ses sentiments pour lui. Mais, malgré ce que McCoy ne cessait de répéter, lui-même aimait beaucoup le Vulcain. Elle contourna une chaise pour se placer en face du médecin, et il la regarda de ses yeux soulignés par de profonds cernes noirs.

\- Que s'est-il passé, Leonard ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il soupira et se gratta la nuque.

\- Vous avez eu le rapport que le capitaine a fait à tout l'équipage. Nous avons été attaqués par un être qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au diable lui-même, et maintenant nous n'avons plus le choix : nous devons lui obéir en tous points, répondit-il avec tout le mépris possible.

\- Le rapport du capitaine ne précisait pas ce qui est arrivé à Spock.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Spock, dit-il, à la fois las et agité. Cette… _chose_ était en train de le tuer. Elle ne le touchait même pas, mais sa main répugnante était tendue vers lui et elle était en train de le tuer. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Christine.

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait que trop bien que sa colère envers la situation ne se dissiperait pas de sitôt.

\- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle. Pourquoi Spock et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas de réponse à vos questions ! Peut-être qu'il l'a choisi parce qu'il était différent. Peut-être qu'il a quelque chose contre les Vulcains, mais nous sommes si loin de la civilisation que je ne pense pas que cette race ait déjà été en contact avec un Vulcain auparavant, ou même avec des humains !

Il avait fortement haussé le ton. Se frottant les yeux, il se sentit submergé par trop de pensées différentes. La colère dans sa voix était nettement perceptible, mais Chapel savait qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée. En proie à la tristesse, elle se pencha vers McCoy, assis en face d'elle, pour le regarder. Sa tête reposait toujours dans sa main, et ses cheveux étaint en désordre, comme les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui.

\- Le capitaine a dit que c'était un hologramme, reprit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, bien que son langage corporel le lui demandât. McCoy était un homme de cœur, et il avait besoin de laisser sortir tout ce qui s'agitait dans son esprit.

\- Oui, absolument, confirma McCoy (il releva la tête, les yeux plus fatigués qu'auparavant). Il a même rapetissé une ou deux fois, ajouta-t-il en riant. C'est totalement ridicule, Christine. Pour l'amour de Dieu, un hologramme a presque tué Spock, par télékinésie, et nous nous sommes mis à ses ordres. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe sur ce vaisseau ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique ici ? Il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne comprend pas – trop, probablement.

Il se massa les tempes, le dos voûté, sans plus chercher à conserver une posture droite.

\- Peut-être que l'humanité n'est pas prête pour ça, conclut-il.

Il avait l'air perdu, défait. Le cœur de Christine se serra en entendant ces mots prononcés de cette façon. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli dans cet espace immence qu'il semblait mépriser. Au lieu de cela, elle posa une main sur son genou.

\- Allez dormir, Leonard. Je m'occupe de tout ici. Je vous appelle dès qu'il se réveille.

Il acquiesça sans rien dire et se leva péniblement. Elle l'imita, le regarda franchir la porte pour sortir dans le couloir et se demanda brièvement s'il n'allait pas, lui aussi, s'effondrer. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une forme sur le sol, près de la chaise. C'était le livre que McCoy avait abandonné, celui qu'il essayait de terminer depuis près d'un mois. _Le meilleur des mondes_ d'Aldous Huxley. Elle hocha la tête devant l'ironie de la situation, et le replaça sur l'étagère.

McCoy se sentait vide alors qu'il marchait le long du couloir, comme si son corps n'était qu'un simple moyen de transport pour les horreurs que la vie semblait prendre plaisir à lui apporter. L'esprit embrumé de fatigue, il croisa quelques membres de l'équipage pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur leur visage, il nota inconsciemment qu'ils semblaient tous légèrement surmenés.

\- Bones ! s'écria une voix familière.

McCoy se retourna pour voir Kirk se diriger vers lui, une tasse de café dans chaque main. En temps normal, McCoy aurait fait quelques pas vers lui pour le rencontrer au milieu du chemin, mais pour l'instant, à moins que Kirk ne fasse une crise cardiaque dans la minute qui suivait, il n'avait honnêtement pas la moindre envie de bouger.

\- Bones… Comment… Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'est réveillé quelques secondes ce matin. Je pense qu'il va se remettre.

Kirk se détendit visiblement et les muscles de son visage se relaxèrent sous l'effet du soulagement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, éprouvant le manque de sommeil chacun de leur côté.

\- Et vous, ça va ? demanda finalement le capitaine

\- Je suis fatigué, comme tout le monde, répondit Bones en haussant les épaules. Chapel a pris le relais.

Kirk acquiesça, réalisant soudain que McCoy avait, tout comme lui-même, passé toute la nuit éveillé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce café, Jim ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée par les temps qui courent ? Pensez à votre cœur, plaisanta McCoy, sans y mettre cependant son enthousiasme habituel, en désignant les deux tasses du menton.

\- Je crois que j'ai bien mérité une tasse de café, répliqua Kirk. L'autre est pour Sulu.

\- Dormez un peu aujourd'hui, Jim.

\- D'accord.

Le médecin lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Non, vraiment, Bones, je vais suivre votre conseil. Je ne serai d'aucune utilité pour le vaisseau si je dors debout. Faites-en autant.

\- Entendu.

McCoy lança un nouveau coup d'œil au capitaine, l'esprit encore encombré de ses réflexions nocturnes.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un plan, Jim ? demanda-t-il sans détours.

Kirk se redressa, quelque peu surpris, mais ne demanda aucune précision. Il secoua la tête avant d'admettre :

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il avait passé et repassé dans son esprit tout ce qui s'était produit, pensé aux mots prononcés par l'alien, réfléchi aux éventuelles options de fuite loin de ce hold-up dans lequel ils étaient embarqués. Assis sur son fauteuil, regardant son équipage prendre du repos par rotations de quatre heures, en face de l'écran noir piqueté d'étoiles et de planètes lointaines, il n'avait trouvé aucune échappatoire. McCoy soupira, son petit sourire habituel, chaleureux, jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un être humain, Jim. Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous nous tiriez de là d'un coup de baguette magique. (Kirk le regarda sombrement.) On a quelques jours, non ? On trouvera peut-être une solution ensemble.

McCoy avait beau espérer que Kirk parvienne à réparer toutes les aberrations de la galaxie d'un simple claquement de doigts, il savait bien que c'était impossible.

\- Dites-moi juste qu'on ne va pas faire ce que ce crétin nous a demandé de faire, pour ensuite continuer notre chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De maussades, les yeux de Kirk se firent plus tranchants que l'acier, au souvenir de la certitude qu'avait l'alien d'être dans son droit lorsqu'il pensait pouvoir le forcer à lui obéir.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire, Bones… mais on va faire quelque chose, dit-il sur un ton de défi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne se passera pas comme il veut.

McCoy hocha la tête avec un sourire grandissant. Voir le côté « capitaine » de Kirk reprendre le dessus était toujours gratifiant, d'autant plus qu'il semblait avoir perdu tout espoir. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Kirk et la serra pour l'encourager.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Il le lâcha, tourna l'angle du couloir et continua vers ses quartiers, n'aspirant plus à rien d'autre qu'à son lit.


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello everyone ! Désolée pour mon retard sur toutes mes fics. J'ai subi pas mal de stress ces derniers temps dans ma vie professionnelle et personnelle, et je n'ai tout simplement eu ni le temps, ni la disponibilité, ni même la motivation pour écrire. Je suis en train de me remettre petit à petit à mes histoires, mais c'est assez lent. Voilà malgré tout la suite de ma traduction, et je me dois d'ajouter que si ce chapitre est lisible c'est grâce à OldGirl !_

 _._

 **Chapitre 7 : Des sentiments susceptibles d'un senior civilisé**

Sulu entendait son estomac gronder tant il avait faim, tandis qu'une vague de nausée le menaçait. Il grogna et se gratta la tête, mais même ce léger mouvement l'étourdit. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Bon, dit-il à Chekov en s'appuyant de façon exagérée contre le panneau de commande pour faire sourire le pilote russe, il faut absolument que je mange. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire. (Il parvint à arracher un petit rire au jeune homme, qui acquiesça.) Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un whisky ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je ne bois de whisky que lorsque je fais de l'exercice et que j'ai besoin de m'hydrater, répondit-il sur le ton de la plus profonde évidence.

L'humour de Chekov était généralement aussi aride que les sables du Sahara. Ce fut au tour de Sulu de sourire avant de faire un signe de tête et de s'éloigner. Au dernier moment, il se retourna :

\- Oh, vous pouvez garder un œil sur la navigation pendant mon absence ? Apparemment, nous devons maintenir un angle de 20 degrés par rapport à ULAS J0015 en distorsion 6. »

Comme la créature l'avait annoncé, après avoir entièrement glacé Sulu par sa seule présence, l'ordinateur du vaisseau avait reçu les coordonnées de leur destination, mais c'était au pilote de les y emmener.

Avec un sourire, Chekov acquiesça. Sulu l'imita et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Chekov, qui était un jeune homme adorable, et d'une intelligence renversante. Il avait parfois beaucoup de choses à dire, et alors il parlait, et parfois rien du tout, et alors il se savait se taire, ce que Sulu appréciait.

Son front se plissa à la pensée que Chekov n'atteindrait peut-être jamais le formidable potentiel qui était le sien. Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, quelque chose qui l'empêche d'accéder au succès qu'il méritait cependant… quelque chose comme l'attaque d'une espèce extra-terrestre capable de le tuer d'une chiquenaude, par exemple. Sulu secoua la tête pour en chasser les mauvaises pensées avant que le contrôle de son imagination ne lui échappe totalement.

Quoi qu'il arrive, dans cet univers ou dans un autre, peu importe, Pavel Chekov vivrait éternellement. C'était une pensée stupide, évidemment, parce que personne ne pouvait vivre éternellement. Mais Sulu esquissa un sourire, seul dans l'ascenseur, en se disant que si quelqu'un le pouvait, c'était bien ce gamin. Du moins laisserait-il son empreinte dans l'univers.

Le pilote se dirigea à grands pas vers le réfectoire, prit un sandwich sans vraiment le regarder, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Son estomac grondait avec colère. Alors qu'il portait la nourriture à sa bouche, il remarqua alors Scotty qui entrait dans la pièce. Reposant son sandwich, il fit un signe de la main pour attirer l'attention de l'ingénieur et lui proposer de venir manger avec lui.

\- Bonjour, mon ami, s'écria Scotty en s'asseyant à côté de lui, les yeux brillants. Alors, comment ça va sur la passerelle ?

Scotty souriait. Il avait le don inestimable de détendre l'atmosphère autour de lui sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, même dans les pires moments de crise. Sulu ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et, ce faisant, il sentit diminuer le poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Se trouver à côté de l'Ecossais ne vous débarrassait pas nécessairement des sentiments qui vous pesaient, mais les allégeait considérablement.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ça soit la grande forme, mais on tient le coup, répondit-il en mordant dans son sandwich. Et vous, à l'Ingénierie ?

\- Oh, tout va bien. Comment va le capitaine ?

La question était sincère. Il s'inquiétait pour Kirk, sachant à quel point ce dernier devait prendre sur lui dans ce genre de situations. Le capitaine et Scotty étaient amis. Quoique Kirk fût le seul homme à bord capable d'exercer la fonction de capitaine, il était proche de bien des membres de l'équipage, dont Scott, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien, notamment en s'inquiétant pour lui de façon systématique. Sulu eut un petit rire.

\- Dieu seul le sait, Scotty. Quand il l'a décidé, il peut être aussi fermé qu'une huître. J'imagine qu'il est sous pression.

\- Et le commandant ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir.

Le poids qui avait momentanément quitté Sulu revint se poser sur sa poitrine et son sourire s'envola.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il avec un profond soupir. Je…

Un long silence suivit cette réponse, teintée d'un regret qui resta suspendu entre eux. Il voulait continuer sa phrase, expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Spock, mais il resta perdu dans le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il cligna des yeux pour se composer un visage neutre, Scotty se raidit et s'agita sur sa chaise avant de plaquer à nouveau un sourire sur son visage et de se pencher vers son ami.

\- Votre fleur de jade d'Anguria a éclos, non ? Quelqu'un m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Un des botanistes, un jeune, était complètement extatique à cette idée !

Sulu reporta son regard vers son interlocuteur et sentit son sourire revenir malgré lui. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait pertinemment ce que Scotty était en train de faire – et, en l'occurrence, ça marchait parfaitement. La pensée de ses plantes chéries lui remontait toujours le moral, même si ce n'était que légèrement. Sacré Ecossais !

\- Oui, elle a éclos, répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil. La première à fleurir loin de sa planète natale. Ce sont des végétaux incroyablement intéressants. Leur couleur provient non pas des nutriments qu'elles tirent dans le sol, mais dans l'air. Bien sûr, beaucoup de fleurs ont des épines, ou produisent une odeur qui repousse les prédateurs, mais les jades sont beaucoup plus intelligentes que ça ! D'après mes recherches, aucune créature d'Anguria ne se risquerait à les manger. Tous les animaux ont appris à les reconnaître et préfèrent tout simplement ne pas s'en approcher. Si vous n'êtes pas suicidaire, vous aussi, vous resterez à l'écart !

Scotty sourit à son tour en entendant la leçon de son ami. C'était un sujet sur lequel il était intarissable. Sulu était un homme très intelligent, un expert en arts martiaux, un escrimeur hors pair, un pilote remarquablement doué, et il pouvait mettre à terre un homme qui faisait le double de sa taille. Mais dès qu'il abordait les plantes et les fleurs, il devenait complètement sentimental.

\- … d'ailleurs, j'ai envoyé un rapport officiel à Starfleet il n'y a pas longtemps, conclut-il avec la fierté du devoir accompli.

Puis son sourire s'effaça devant l'ironie amère de la situation. Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie et hocha la tête.

\- Quelle ironie, hein, Scotty ? Un jour une fleur exotique attire toute l'attention, et le lendemain…

Il agita sa main en l'air avant de laisser retomber son bras sur la table et de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise. L'indignation qu'il éprouvait face à la situation se peignit sur ses traits. Scotty se pencha vers lui d'un air déterminé.

\- On va s'en sortir. On s'en sort toujours.

Pour la millième fois, Sulu hocha la tête. Ce geste lui était presque devenu aussi naturel que de respirer.

\- Je ne vois pas comment, Scotty. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait jouer au plus fin avec cette créature. Juste pour le plaisir d'argumenter, admettons qu'on suive ses ordres, à savoir qu'on la libère, elle et tous les siens, et qu'on leur offre l'occasion de quitter leur planète et de faire tout ce qui leur chante avec leurs pouvoirs démentiels… Comment pouvons-nous être certains qu'ils nous laisseront partir après ? Et si vraiment on leur obéit, et qu'ils nous laissent vraiment partir… comment pourrons-nous vivre, jour après jour, avec cette question : « Mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous fait ? »

\- Non, Sulu, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Le capitaine n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Il a une volonté de fer, il n'obéira pas comme ça.

Sulu se redressa avec un soupir de frustration, ruminant les conséquences d'une telle attitude de la part de Kirk, qui martelaient son esprit.

\- Alors, Spock va y passer. On va _tous_ y passer, conclut-il.

Scotty se pencha encore un peu vers lui, les coudes sur la table, le fixant avec intensité.

\- Sauf s'ils bluffent, articula-t-il lentement.

La contrariété était nettement perceptible dans sa voix, irrité qu'il était par l'insolence de cet alien qui avait joué avec son vaisseau et avec ses amis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si ça se trouve, _ils bluffent_ , ils nous roulent dans la farine.

\- Ils nous quoi ?

\- Ils nous roulent dans… Oh, vous ne connaissez pas l'expression, fichu Nord-Américain ! Ça ne fait rien, laissez tomber. Peut-être que… Ecoutez, je remercie l'univers de ne pas avoir été témoin de ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Spock, mais même s'ils sont capables de trucs incroyables, qui nous dit qu'ils sont extensibles à l'infini ?

\- Qui nous dit qu'ils ne le sont pas ? répondit Sulu, légèrement perplexe.

Où Scotty voulait-il en venir ? Quels rouages de son esprit s'étaient-ils mis en marche pour l'amener à de telles conclusions ? Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sur la passerelle – mais Sulu, _lui_ , y était. Les images s'étaient imprimées au fer rouge dans son esprit, et avec elles la certitude de ce que cette créature était capable de faire… L'idée qu'il puisse mentir au sujet de ses pouvoirs était inconcevable.

\- Malgré tout ce que l'alien a fait sur la passerelle, il faut bien qu'il ait une limite, non ? (Sa voix était empreinte de conviction, tout son corps se tendait dans la volonté de persuader son interlocuteur.) Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit, surtout d'une espèce « inférieure », pour quitter leur planète, s'ils sont vraiment capables de tout ? S'ils peuvent nous atteindre jusqu'à cette pouponnière d'étoiles, jusqu'à cette fameuse lune, comme ils le prétendent… dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas juste se retrousser les manches et aller chercher leurs cristaux eux-mêmes ? Ou pourquoi ne pas s'emparer de notre vaisseau quand nous étions à leur merci, tous nous tuer, et piloter eux-mêmes ?

Ses mots devenaient de plus en plus véhéments et ses sourcils se soulevaient dans un effort pour convaincre son ami de ce qu'il voyait lui-même très clairement. Les lèvres de Sulu s'entrouvrirent légèrement, montrant son incrédulité face à la logique de l'ingénieur, comme s'il refusait de l'entendre. Les bras croisés, il secoua la tête. Merde. Mais oui, Scott avait raison. Sulu soupira et reposa ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- D'accord, Scotty, où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ?

* * *

Debout devant le moniteur de Spock, Chapel en relevait les données sur un petit cahier. D'après le rapport de McCoy, les constantes du Vulcain avaient été irrégulières durant toute la nuit, et elles continuaient à fluctuer. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien de véritablement alarmant, mais ces brusques et fréquents changements étaient étranges. Les chiffres avaient commencé à se stabiliser vingt minutes auparavant seulement.

Les dossiers médicaux n'étaient pas censés être conservés sur papier, car ils étaient plus en sécurité et mieux organisés dans les banques de données du vaisseau. Pour Chapel, cependant, utiliser un stylo et écrire à la main l'aidait à penser différemment. C'était un petit truc qu'elle avait appris du médecin en chef. Elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent, mais elle espérait – de façon illogique, elle devait l'admettre – pouvoir ainsi comprendre ce qui arrivait à Spock.

En entendant une brusque inhalation sur sa droite, elle se tourna pour constater que Spock était en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle laissa sa main qui tenait le stylo retomber le long de son corps. Les yeux du Vulcain étaient voilés, son regard flou.

Il cligna des paupières pour dissiper les ténèbres des images de l'infirmerie et le bruit d'un membre du personnel médical à son côté parvinrent lentement à ses sens. Son esprit s'éveillait lentement, mais il se trouvait encore incapable de déterminer où il était précisément, et qui se trouvait à son côté.

\- M. Spock ? demanda Chapel. Vous m'entendez ?

La voix lui parut immédiatement familière. Il inspira, expira. La lumière stroboscopique de l'électricité reflétée dans les yeux noirs de l'alien et l'horreur inscrite sur le visage du capitaine et sur tous ceux des officiers envahirent un instant son esprit, avant de disparaître puis de revenir. La sensation que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'un autre que lui le contrôlait entièrement. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était particulièrement étrange – n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur son propre corps, aucune inclination ni préférence pour ce qu'il expérimentait. Le _ressenti_. Il se souvenait de n'avoir éprouvé aucune peur, mais uniquement le désir logique d'en finir. Ç'avait été, en vérité, assez insoutenable.

L'infirmière répéta sa question, articulant nettement chaque mot. Spock avala sa salive et, ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix, acquiesça.

\- Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, peut-être pour tenter de fournir une réponse plus précise en descendant plus profondément en lui. Cependant, un humain risquait probablement de s'inquiéter de son silence. Bien qu'il n'eût curieusement pas envie de parler, il avait l'impression qu'il devait le faire.

\- Non, répondit-il.

Sa propre voix lui sembla étrangère, mais elle était toujours stable et assurée. Chapel y vit un signe positif. Pessimiste, elle s'était imaginée que Spock aurait changé lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Mais Spock était toujours lui-même. Il était stupide d'imaginer que sa personnalité pouvait varier d'un iota.

Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers elle, il parvint enfin à identifier sa voix.

\- Chapel, dit-il sur un ton indiquant qu'il la reconnaissait.

Elle acquiesça.

\- C'est bien moi.

Bien. Ce bref moment de confusion s'était avéré légèrement gênant. Il sentait à présent le brouillard qui obscurcissait son esprit se dissiper enfin, et il réalisa en même temps qu'il n'avait rien à faire allongé à l'infirmerie alors qu'il devait parler au capitaine.

Il se redressa sur un coude avec l'intention évidente de se lever, mais Chapel leva une main en signe de protestation.

\- C'est hors de question, commandant. Vous êtes encore très faible. Laissez-moi appeler le docteur McCoy.

Elle appuya doucement sur son épaule pour qu'il se rallonge, mais il résista, notant avec un silencieux mépris qu'elle avait raison et que ses muscles avaient en effet été très affaiblis.

\- Je dois parler au capitaine, déclara-t-il sur ce ton neutre qui était le sien, mais sa voix était rauque et éraillée.

Il était évident qu'il ne réalisait pas la gravité de son état, et qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre sa propre voix. Christine ne bougea pas plus qu'une statue. Ses mots n'avaient aucun effet sur elle.

\- Pas de problème, je vais l'appeler, mais vous devez absolument rester tranquille.

Elle parvint à empêcher le Vulcain de se redresser alors que sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, elle s'empara de son communicateur. Spock commençait à trouver la situation extrêmement désagréable. La seule chose qu'il voulait bien concéder à sa moitié humaine était d'admettre que se retrouver à l'infirmerie était hautement déplaisant.

\- Chapel à McCoy.

.

Dans ses quartiers, le médecin en chef avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de dormir. Il avait réussi à se reposer quelques heures, ça suffisait bien. Le bruit de son communicateur lui parvint au moment où il finissait d'enfiler son t-shirt noir, et il parvint à l'extraire de la pile de vêtements qu'il avait laissée traîner par terre.

\- J'écoute.

L'infirmière ne pouvait l'appeler que pour une seule raison – non, en fait, il y en avait une seconde, mais il ne l'aimait pas. Chapel l'appelait parce que le gobelin au sang vert était réveillé, c'était évident.

\- Il est réveillé, docteur.

Il hocha la tête en l'entendant confirmer sa théorie.

\- Et il veut voir le capitaine, ajouta l'infirmière.

McCoy ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Evidemment, Spock voulait voir Jim.

\- Je n'en doute pas. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il referma son communicateur et, de façon assez révélatrice sur ses habitudes de sommeil, il le remit dans la poche de son pantalon. Puis il soupira, poussa un juron, le ressortit et l'accrocha à sa place, sur sa ceinture. Avec une rapidité rarement égalée, il enfila sa tunique médicale bleue et sauta dans ses bottes. Il était peut-être fatigué, mais plus tôt il arriverait à l'infirmerie, mieux ça vaudrait. Spock était un patient pénible.

.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie avant d'entrer. Il s'était attendu à y trouver une agitation fébrile, en accord avec le désordre qui régnait dans son propre esprit, mais tout était étonnamment vide. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il traversait la pièce silencieuse pour se diriger vers la petite pièce du fond. Il déglutit péniblement en repensant à la façon dont ils avaient, peu de temps auparavant, traîné Spock sur le carrelage qu'il était en train de fouler.

La porte était ouverte pour permettre au médecin d'examiner le patient. Il franchit le seuil et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement dont il n'eut même pas conscience en constatant que le Vulcain était réveillé. Les traits de Spock pouvaient lui révéler beaucoup : les yeux ouverts (Jupiter soit loué), la peau pâle (il s'y attendait), la crispation des mâchoires… Et voilà. Spock serrait les dents, comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette pièce, même pour un check-up de routine. Il acceptait toujours d'être examiné et traité, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un Vulcain, mais avec une légère grimace de dégoût, dissimulée derrière ses dents serrées. McCoy sourit malgré lui.

\- Spock, le salua-t-il.

\- Docteur, il me semble que je suis prêt à reprendre du service dès à présent, répondit-il en se soulevant lentement pour s'asseoir contre le dossier du lit, alors que Chapel secouait la tête de façon clairement désapprobatrice. C'était… C'était seulement temporaire et je préférerais être autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie.

McCoy fit la moue en entendant cette phrase. Spock n'était pas du genre à se montrer peu précis, ou à utiliser un terme vague, et pourtant il n'avait pas spécifié ce qui, exactement, était « temporaire ». A cela s'ajoutaient le léger balbutiement, parfaitement inhabituel chez le Vulcain, et le son discordant de sa voix. McCoy offrit à Spock une grimace à la fois moqueuse et empathique.

\- Entendu, mais vous semblez oublier que c'est à moi d'en juger. Si vous coopérez, je vous laisserai peut-être sortir. Peut-être.

C'était un mensonge flagrant. Spock aurait pu être au mieux de sa forme, respirer la santé, tout en lui aurait pu clamer qu'il vivrait vieux avec des cellules en parfaite santé, il aurait pu faire mille pompes à la suite et même soulever l'Enterprise à mains nues, après ce qui s'était passé la veille, après ce dont McCoy avait été témoin, le premier officier n'avait aucune chance d'aller nulle part.

Spock soupira et se redressa, comme pour signifier qu'il était prêt à subir l'interrogatoire du médecin.

\- Je sais que Chapel vous l'a déjà demandé, mais avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- Non.

Sans ajouter un mot, McCoy tendit la main vers l'infirmière, qui déposa immédiatement le scanner médical dans sa paume. Il le passa devant la poitrine et regarda les résultats, dont un en particulier attira son attention. Il fit claquer sa langue pour signifier son agacement.

\- Vous avez mal à la tête ? demanda-t-il.

Il attendit la réponse, incapable de dissimuler son énervement alors qu'il penchait la tête pour regarder le Vulcain, bras croisés. Lui aussi était parfaitement capable de jouer à ce petit jeu. Spock cligna des yeux en se demandant pour quelle raison génétique les humains étaient si facilement irritables. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le médecin le coupa.

\- Vous savez, grommela-t-il en levant les mains au ciel en signe d'exaspération, c'est le genre de choses que j'attends que vous me disiez ! Je vous demande « hé, Spock, vous avez mal quelque part ? » et vous me dites « oui, docteur McCoy, j'ai mal à la tête ». Et ensuite, on peut continuer à discuter comme le font les gens civilisés dans un environnement médical, et peut-être même que je pourrais vous donner quelque chose contre votre migraine ! Parce que figurez-vous que je suis médecin !

Face au doigt menaçant de McCoy qui le pointait, Spock prit une profonde inspiration, quoique à peine perceptible, et regarda le plafond, comme il le faisait généralement lorsqu'il était placé dans une situation particulièrement humiliante. Puis ses yeux quittèrent les carreaux pour se poser sur le médecin.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était imp…

\- C'est à moi de penser si c'est important ou non, Spock. C'est moi le médecin ici !

McCoy était certes frustré face au comportement de cet idiot buté, mais le soulagement de constater que son cœur battait toujours l'emporta. Il inspira brusquement et se tourna vers l'infirmière. La fureur absolue qui l'avait submergé lorsque, la veille, il s'était penché vers Spock après la séance de torture qui l'avait fait s'évanouir, faisait toujours rage sous le calme qu'il avait regagné pendant la nuit. Mais il était injuste de l'exprimer maintenant, alors que Spock venait à peine de se réveiller. Même s'il était incroyablement _pénible_. Le médecin expira et se détendit.

\- Soyez gentille, Christine, et allez me chercher le capitaine, demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un air entendu et quitta la pièce.

\- Les communications sont-elles toujours bloquées ?

\- Non, non, tout est réparé.

McCoy tira sa chaise à côté du lit de Spock et s'assit malgré le regard quelque peu sceptique de son patient, puis il croisa les mains et les jambes.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

Spock leva un sourcil incrédule et fixa le mur – un masque efficace, qu'il utilisait souvent.

\- Oui, je crois, répondit-il de son habituel ton neutre.

Puis son regard se posa de nouveau, indéchiffrable, sur McCoy. Ce dernier scanna le visage du Vulcain, essayant de lire entre les lignes – des lignes que Spock n'avait pas écrites. Il voulait lui demander s'il allait bien, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire avec ses patients, mais avec le premier officier, une telle question était inutile. Les yeux du médecin tombèrent sur un endroit pâli, légèrement violacé de sa peau, à la base de son cou, où les fils avaient mordu la chair. McCoy se frotta machinalement les mains, souhaitant stupidement pouvoir revenir quelques jours en arrière pour éviter à l'Enterprise d'emprunter le même chemin.

\- D'accord. Alors, euh…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en parcourant du regard les constantes de Spock sur son PADD. Elles n'étaient pas beaucoup plus compréhensibles qu'auparavant, mais apparaissaient à présent comme normales et stables. Merveilleux.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace de ce qui vous est arrivé, à part votre mal de tête _pas important_. (Spock faillit lever les yeux au ciel.) Et que vous avez vraiment une sale gueule.

Le premier officier se pencha légèrement, ce qui signifiait qu'il trouvait l'observation curieuse. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et McCoy haussa les sourcils à son tour. Il se demandait s'il avait enfin réussi à réduire le Vulcain au silence, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le cas.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me renvoyer…

\- Non, Spock, je ne vous renvoie nulle part pour le moment, dit franchement le médecin en chef avec un petit mouvement de la tête.

Cela, au moins, était très clair dans son esprit. Il vit Spock laisser échapper un léger soupir, ce qui, pour lui, était la plus haute manifestation d'agitation possible. _Sans émotions, mon cul_.

\- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé, évidemment. Mais est-ce que vous savez ce que ce put… (Il se mordit la langue)… ce que cet _alien_ a dit pendant que vous étiez…

L'expression impassible de Spock s'adoucit alors que le souvenir lui revenait. Il se rappelait une aveuglante lumière blanche. Une douleur épouvantable, à la limite de l'insoutenable. Les mots qui l'avaient précédée, des mots prononcés entre la créature et le capitaine. Sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas. Mais tout ce que son esprit avait été capable d'enregistrer par la suite avait été l'intense violence qu'avait éprouvée chacune des fibres de son être. Alors qu'il était enchaîné, incapable d'échapper à ce qui le détruisait, le suffoquait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

\- Je ne sais pas.

McCoy avala avec difficulté. Le tour que prenait la conversation commençait à lui déplaire.

\- Eh bien, nous… nous avons accepté sa requête. Il vous menaçait, il menaçait de détruire le vaisseau si nous ne lui obéissions pas.

Il vit enfin la première véritable émotion percer sous la façade vulcaine, sous la forme d'un froncement de sourcils au-dessus d'yeux écarquillés. Il soupira, devinant que l'opinion de Spock sur la question rejoignait probablement la sienne.

 _Moi non plus, je n'aime pas ça._

\- On file comme un pet sur une toile cirée depuis près de quatorze heures. Il nous reste encore un jour avant d'arriver là-bas. Et ensuite, il faudra revenir.

Il scruta le visage du Vulcain, qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

\- C'était une erreur.

McCoy n'eut pas l'opportunité d'exprimer son approbation, car le capitaine fit irruption dans la pièce, l'infirmière sur ses talons.

\- Spock !

Kirk souriait alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux, les bras à demi levés en signe de joie. Ses yeux étincelèrent lorsqu'il vit que son ami était éveillé, mais il ne parvint pas à dissimuler totalement son inquiétude.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant près de la chaise où s'était assis McCoy.

Spock acquiesça.

\- Affirmatif, capitaine. C'est précisément ce que je m'efforçais de faire comprendre au docteur McCoy, en dépit de son obstination à m'ignorer.

Kirk, les mains sur les hanches, émit un petit rire. Lui aussi aurait ignoré les protestations du Vulcain. Le soulagement qu'éprouvait le capitaine était si intense qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où Spock avait voulu quitter l'infirmerie et où McCoy avait refusé, et le caractère familier de la situation était réconfortant. Il baissa les yeux vers le visage empreint d'agacement du médecin et posa la main sur son épaule.

 _Merci._

\- Spock, fit remarquer Kirk en le fixant, sans vouloir prendre parti, vous venez tout juste de vous réveiller.

\- Les instruments infaillibles du docteur McCoy vous confirmeront qu'en effet, je « vais bien », capitaine.

Effectivement, il semblait en bien meilleure forme que ce à quoi Kirk se serait attendu. Sa voix était voilée, mais les mots qu'il prononçait lui rappelaient le Vulcain en parfaite santé qu'il avait vu la veille. Le capitaine secoua la tête face à l'entêtement de son premier officier. Comment pouvait-il vouloir ne serait-ce qu'être éveillé alors qu'il avait failli être _tué_ ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à McCoy .

\- Docteur ?

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de le laisser sortir, Jim, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules.

Les constantes de Spock avaient beau être revenues à la normale – du moins autant que possible chez un hybride aussi pénible que lui – sa réponse était toujours _non_. Kirk interrogea Spock du regard, s'attendant à le voir s'incliner, mais sa bonne humeur fut secouée par ce qu'il lut dans les yeux du premier officier. Le regard du Vulcain était intense, brûlant d'une détermination inébranlable. Il était rare de voir une telle expression sur son visage, de sentir la tension de ses muscles – en bref, il était généralement indéchiffrable, à moins de bien le connaître. Actuellement, cependant, il fixait le capitaine d'une façon presque inquiétante et en totale contradiction avec la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes gris sous ses yeux. Kirk comprit immédiatement que Spock devait absolument lui parler, et qu'il ne prendrait aucun repos avant de lui avoir dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez assez bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il sembla à Kirk qu'ils avaient tenu une conversation entière, sans avoir eu besoin de la communication ordinaire, chacun comprenant les mots que l'autre ne prononçait pas. McCoy redressa la tête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, totalement pris de court par la question du capitaine. Il leva les mains en l'air et regarda Christine en se demandant si elle était, avec lui, la seule personne sensée de l'assistance. Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, Jim ?!

Kirk l'ignora. Il n'avait pas quitté Spock des yeux, attendant sa réponse.

\- Oui, Jim, déclara ce dernier.

Kirk le fixa encore quelques instants, incapable de déterminer si Spock était suffisamment remis pour savoir ce qui était bon pour lui. Le capitaine n'avait pas oublié ce que son ami venait de traverser. Finalement, il acquiesça et regarda McCoy qui, bouche ouverte, bras le long du corps, semblait totalement paralysé par le choc.

\- Une heure à peine, Bones. Je vous le ramène après et vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous estimerez nécessaire. Il dit qu'il va bien, c'est l'occasion de vérifier. Nous resterons sur ce pont, nous n'irons pas loin. (Le coin de sa bouche se releva en signe de sympathie.) D'accord ?

McCoy ricana sèchement et fixa un point entre Kirk et Spock.

\- Bon Dieu, ce n'est pas comme si vous me laissiez le choix. Allez, dehors, espèce de… de créature desséchée au sang vert !

Le médecin se leva avec brusquerie et ouvrit la porte du placard, désignant en un geste dramatique l'uniforme qui y était suspendu, puis il sortit en coup de vent.

\- Vous êtes deux idiots bons à rien et totalement fous… S'IL TOMBE DANS LES POMMES ET QU'IL SE CASSE LE COU, CE SERA DE VOTRE FAUTE, JIM ! hurla-t-il par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie.

Devant une telle réaction, Chapel dissimula un sourire en regardant par terre et suivit son supérieur.

Kirk poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers Spock qui, sans surprise, était déjà en train d'essayer de se lever.

\- Doucement, dit le capitaine en s'approchant du lit.

Il prit soin de garder ses distances pour ne pas heurter la susceptibilité de son ami, tout en restant prêt à intervenir si nécessaire.

Alors que Spock posait lentement ses pieds sur le sol, il éprouva dans tous ses muscles une faiblesse qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Une faiblesse particulièrement désagréable. En tant que Vulcain, mais également en raison de sa personnalité, il trouvait indésirable la nécessité d'être aidé. Les humains pouvaient partager cet étrange besoin romantique de codépendance, mais c'était une chose que Spock ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Pendant toute son enfance, son père s'était montré très logiquement distant, de la même façon que Spock l'avait été envers sa mère, et les autres Vulcains envers lui. Il dépendait de l'absence de dépendance, et se sentit humilié de voir que le capitaine suivait attentivement le moindre de ses mouvements. Cependant, conscient de l'épuisement de son propre corps, il lui en était également reconnaissant.

Ses pieds touchèrent le carrelage froid et il regarda la tenue qu'on lui avait fait enfiler : une ample tunique blanche et un pantalon noir. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se souvint brusquement d'un cours sur la civilisation terrienne, auquel il avait assisté plus jeune. Certains hôpitaux, des siècles auparavant, infligeaient aux patients d'étranges et déplaisantes chemises de nuit, qui fermées d'une ficelle dans le dos, et obligatoires. Il remercia intérieurement les progrès de la médecine. Aucune blessure, aucune maladie n'aurait pu l'obliger à porter une pareille chose.

\- Ça va ? demanda une voix à ses côtés.

Spock sortit immédiatement de ses souvenirs et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Il appuya son bras contre le lit pour se lever, encore intrigué par l'intense fatigue qu'il éprouvait. Il se redressa en essayant de dissimuler sa faiblesse aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

\- La salle de conférence, ça vous va ? proposa ce dernier.

\- Cela m'ira très bien.

Kirk esquissa un sourire.

\- Parfait. Je vais voir Bones deux minutes pendant que vous vous changez.

Il tourna le dos à Spock pour quitter la pièce, mais sa vision périphérique perçut le frisson qui parcourut le corps du premier officier. Sentant son estomac tomber à ses pieds, il pivota juste au moment où les genoux de Spock décidaient qu'ils ne pourraient plus le soutenir et où le Vulcain s'effondrait à terre. Kirk se précipita pour attraper les avant-bras de Spock, lui évitant ainsi de justesse d'entrer trop brutalement en contact avec le carrelage. Son cœur fit une embardée au souvenir du Vulcain s'écroulant au sol, sur la passerelle. Le froid glacial de la peau de son ami l'inquiétait presque autant que sa chute.

\- Tout va bien ? dit-il, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise et de l'inquiétude.

Spock se tendit et se dégagea de la poigne de Kirk.

\- Affirmatif. Je vous prie de m'excuser, capitaine, je ne m'attendait pas à…

Il s'interrompit. Kirk cligna rapidement des yeux, abasourdi de constater que Spock n'achèverait pas sa phrase. Il ne s'attendait pas à quoi ? à tomber ? à se sentir si faible ? Bien que le premier officier se fût dégagé, Kirk ne le relâcha pas avant d'être certain qu'il était parfaitement stable.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Spock, j'imagine qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Vous vous en êtes pris plein la figure. Seulement… Ne vous cassez pas le cou, ou je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Kirk ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire, essayant d'atténuer l'événement et ainsi d'éviter à Spock de se sentir encore plus embarrassé. Le Vulcain se contenta d'acquiescer en silence.

Kirk s'éloigna sans le quitter des yeux. Il connaissait le périmètre minimal qui permettait à Spock de se sentir à l'aise, mais les cris de McCoy retentissaient encore dans son esprit. Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix. Décidant finalement que Spock était assez grand pour connaître ses propres limites, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Une part de lui savait déjà ce que Spock voulait lui dire : il allait essayer de le convaincre de la stupidité et de l'inutilité de son plan, et de l'en détourner. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple… Il n'allait certainement pas obéir aveuglément aux ordres de l'alien, mais il n'allait pas non plus risquer la vie de Spock une fois de plus. Et encore moins risquer son vaisseau tout entier. Il en était tout bonnement incapable.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Déploiements de logique**

\- Je ne tiens pas spécialement non plus à le faire sortir de l'infirmerie, Bones. Mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, ses constantes sont normales.

Kirk, appuyé sur le bureau de bois du médecin, regardait son ami, assis en face de lui, à la lumière tamisée d'une lampe voisine. Il le soupçonnait d'être en proie à une violente migraine.

\- Ecoutez, Jim, vous pouvez aller vadrouiller avec lui tout autour du vaisseau pendant très exactement une heure, mais ensuite vous le ramenez ici par la peau des fesses, et s'il a toujours l'air aussi affaibli – parce qu'il _est_ affaibli – je lui ordonnerai de rester dans ses quartiers. Il a besoin _de se reposer_ , point final, conclut Bones avec dédain.

Il fit pivoter sa chaise pour se retrouver face à son bureau, mais se retourna presque aussitôt vers Kirk, comme s'il se souvenait brusquement de quelque chose.

\- Et je jure devant Dieu que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit et que je vous entends vous plaindre, je confierai l'infirmerie à Matney.

Kirk fit une petite grimace. Matney était un imbécile fini.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Le capitaine leva les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser vers son ami, qui prenait énergiquement des notes sur un cahier. Il l'observa pendant un moment, tout en écoutant le crissement du stylo, en parfaite harmonie avec le léger bourdonnement de la lampe. La frustration et la fatigue suintaient par tous les pores de sa peau comme la bave d'une limace.

\- Vous n'avez pas sommeil ?

McCoy poussa un profond soupir et se passa la main sur le front tandis que le stylo lui échappait des mains et roulait sur le bureau. Les yeux baissés et les épaules tombantes étaient révélateurs : Kirk n'avait nul besoin d'entendre sa réponse. Il était ironique de voir à quel point McCoy s'acharnait sur Spock pour qu'il exprime ses émotions alors que lui-même gardait pour lui tout ce qui lui pesait.

\- Ecoutez, Bones…

\- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil, Jim. J'ai bien essayé de dormir, mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis très inquiet pour Spock.

Il ne leva pas les yeux de son bureau pendant qu'il parlait, mais finit par s'appuyer au dossier de la chaise pour regarder Kirk, sans que son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas prononcé ces mots pour se défouler, mais parce qu'il redoutait l'avenir.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kirk, qui avait en McCoy une confiance absolue, et dont l'inquiétude éveillait en lui… de l'inquiétude, justement. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ?

\- Non, vous en savez autant que moi. C'est vrai, ses constantes ont fini par se stabiliser. Tout a l'air d'aller bien chez lui, à part qu'il est fatigué, ce qui est normal, et qu'il a mal à la tête, ce qui est aussi normal. Mais… (Il laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.) Mais, Jim, vous avez vu comme moi ce que cette chose lui a fait. Nous ne saurons jamais ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé suspendu en l'air, mais je pense qu'on peut affirmer sans se tromper que c'était horrible. Ça fait des années que je travaille avec lui, et je ne l'avais jamais vu ne serait-ce que vaguement grimacer, à part en de rares occasions, et…

La lumière de la lampe vacilla légèrement, de façon presque régulière. Tous les deux tournèrent leur regard vers elle, McCoy non sans une certaine indifférence, avant de respirer profondément.

\- … Et je ne peux pas m'imaginer qu'on va récupérer notre Vulcain d'avant, comme neuf et sans aucune séquelle.

Kirk médita sur cette dernière phrase en silence pendant quelques instants avant de répondre :

\- Ça me semble parfaitement logique.

Les épaules de McCoy s'affaissèrent et il lança au capitaine un regard noir.

\- Franchement, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Bones, c'est vous qui avez raison, c'est simplement que vous dites des choses auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de penser. Mais comment est-ce que je suis censé agir ? Le forcer à rester assis ici sans rien faire et à pourrir d'ennui pendant qu'on se demande anxieusement ce qui pourrait arriver ? Vous savez qu'il dépérit dès qu'il est inoccupé, si on ne lui donne pas de travail. On ne peut pas le mettre en quarantaine alors qu'en ce moment, rien n'a l'air de clocher chez lui.

\- Très bien, alors emmenez-le, mais ne le quittez pas des yeux, capitaine !

Il se retourna brusquement vers son bureau, signifiant par là que la conversation étant close. Kirk quitta la position avachie qu'il avait adoptée, leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et fit pivoter la chaise de McCoy pour pouvoir le regarder en face.

\- Bones, dit-il avec intensité, je voulais vous remercier de vous être occupé de lui.

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, Jim. Depuis que cette saloperie d'alien l'a enfin laissé tranquille, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose.

Il essaya de se retourner à nouveau, mais Kirk le força à rester en face de lui.

\- Vous avez pris soin de mon premier officier alors que j'en étais incapable, dit-il doucement, et la douceur était également dans son regard.

McCoy finit par se taire et ils restèrent pendant quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux. Comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Kirk lui rendit son salut et quitta la pièce. La porte du bureau du médecin en chef était l'une des trois seules sur le vaisseau qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'une poignée classique, et Kirk la referma doucement derrière lui.

A sa grande surprise, Spock était de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de parler avec Chapel. Il portait son uniforme de Starfleet, ses galons parfaitement à leur place, comme toujours. Il avait presque l'air normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sans la défaillance dont le Vulcain avait été victime quelques minutes auparavant, ou la pâleur de sa peau, Kirk aurait pu s'imaginer que l'incident ne l'avait absolument pas affecté. Le capitaine se demanda brièvement s'il était en train de se concentrer intensément pour dissimuler son véritable état.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Spock acquiesça, et ils quittèrent l'infirmerie ensemble.

Le premier officier ignora ostensiblement les regards appuyés des membres de l'équipage qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs. Seuls les officiers présents sur la passerelle avaient été témoins de ce qui lui était arrivé, si bien qu'évidemment tout le vaisseau était au courant. Il continua à regarder droit devant lui, s'astreignant à marcher sans faux pas. Il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de tous les muscles et tendons nécessaires à la marche, car il n'avait jamais eu à leur prêter une attention aussi soutenue.

Il éprouva un léger soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de conférence déserte. Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, et il se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête avec le capitaine. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé paraître, mais cette courte marche dans les couloirs l'avait bien trop épuisé à son goût. De son côté, sans se faire remarquer, Kirk l'épiait discrètement, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse qui les aurait contraints à faire demi-tour. Il fut heureux de constater que jusqu'ici, Spock avait l'air d'aller bien.

Les murs étaient recouverts de cartes d'étoiles, de photographies de différents vaisseaux, et des drapeaux de toutes les planètes de la Fédération. C'était une petite salle de conférences, habituellement utilisée pour l'appel du matin et certaines réunions de service. Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges situés au coin de la table.

\- Spock, commença Kirk, avant toute chose, il faut que je vous dise…

\- Le docteur McCoy m'a déjà informé de notre situation, capitaine.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas… je veux dire, oui, on va y venir, mais…

Il décroisa les mains et posa ses paumes sur ses genoux. Spock lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Kirk inspira profondément, oubliant ses doutes et ses hésitations en constatant de visu que son premier officier était bien vivant.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire à quel point je suis content que vous soyez en vie, finit-il par admettre.

Bien sûr, il savait comment les Vulcains accueillaient des déclarations aussi émotionnelles, aussi n'en avaient-ils jamais échangé. Mais après ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et ressenti durant les douze dernières heures, il ne parvint pas à se retenir. Il fallait que Spock le sache. Le seul signe que ce dernier avait entendu le capitaine fit un léger hochement de tête.

Kirk l'ignorait, mais Spock ressentait quelque chose d'approchant. Il avait été convaincu, la veille, que ce jour serait pour lui le dernier. Sa vie allait s'achever, mais il n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Cependant, à travers la souffrance qui l'entourait, sur la passerelle, il avait éprouvé… _de l'inquiétude_ pour le capitaine, pour le vaisseau. Car certainement, si la créature le tuait, lui, elle tuerait également les autres. Marcher dans l'infirmerie, voir l' _Enterprise_ intacte, entendre la voix tranquille de l'infirmière le rassurer sur la sécurité de l'équipage… Savoir qu'un vaisseau aussi extraordinaire avait été épargné l'avait empli de consolation.

\- Capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher ces cristaux.

Cette phrase n'allait pas du tout dans le sens de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Kirk baissa la tête, pas certain de savoir à quoi il s'était attendu au fond, et soupira.

\- Spock, je… je ne sais pas encore exactement quel est le plan, mais…

\- Ce serait à la fois le suicide de l' _Enterprise_ et un mauvais service à rendre à toute la galaxie, insista Spock, et peut-être même plus que la galaxie.

\- Je sais, mais on ne peut pas simplement faire demi-tour et reprendre notre route comme si de rien n'était.

\- Moralement, ce serait aller à l'encontre de ce que nous sommes, en tant qu'exploreurs et en tant qu'êtres pensants, d'aider cette espèce à quitter sa planète.

\- Spock, ils vous ont menacé, ils ont menacé le vaisseau…

\- C'est peut-être un risque qu'il faut prendre.

Kirk le dévisagea, le regarda dans les yeux, espérant y trouver une trace de regret d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais il n'y vit qu'une certaine dureté. Spock proposait souvent des suggestions que rejetait la majorité des autres officiers, bien qu'elles fussent toujours fondées sur la logique, mais là, même Kirk ne pouvait trouver un terrain d'entente avec lui.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'on devrait les laisser prendre l' _Enterprise_ ? demanda-t-il pour en avoir le cœur net. Avec les quatre cents membres de son équipage ? Spock, vous avez vu de quoi ils sont capables…

\- Capitaine Kirk, j'ai parfaitement vu de quoi ils sont capables, rétorqua Spock.

Sa voix, entre feu et glace, et son regard de pierre étaient suffisamment perçants pour prendre Kirk au dépourvu. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une phrase, bouche entrouverte. Le Vulcain avait laissé percer davantage d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, mais grâce à cela il avait attiré l'attention du capitaine. Il poursuivit :

\- Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne peux pas leur laisser la possibilité de quitter leur planète. Je ne pourrais pas vivre en paix tout en sachant qu'ils pourraient faire subir à des civilisations entières ce qu'ils m'ont fait endurer.

La voix de Spock était devenue calme et sévère. Il éprouvait un instinct de protection inattendu envers toutes les planètes que croisait le vaisseau, envers toutes les planètes qu'il savait être là, dans ce vaste inconnu qu'était l'univers. Mais ce n'était rien que de très logique, n'est-ce-pas ? Les êtres innombrables, totalement ignorants de ce qui était tapi dans ce coin de la galaxie ne pouvaient être condamnés parce qu'un vaisseau aurait procuré à cette espèce d'aliens un moyen de survivre. Rien ne pouvait l'emporter sur la nécessité de les mettre à l'abri d'un pouvoir aussi impitoyable, un pouvoir qu'auparavant Spock n'aurait pas cru possible. Un pouvoir qui n'existait que dans les romans, destructeur de mondes, de galaxies, d'âmes, et que des héros ou héroïnes arrêtaient mystiquement grâce à l'ingéniosité et à la créativité de leur auteur, pour que le bien puisse perdurer et que tout le monde puisse vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans une fiction. Il n'y avait pas de héros, pas d'héroïne, et aucun antidote face à la mort.

Ils étaient dans la réalité.

Kirk sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser devant la véhémence de son premier officier. Au moment de prendre des décisions, Spock considérait généralement les choses avec une logique calme et rhétorique. A présent, à la logique toujours présente, s'ajoutait une conviction personnelle. Quel genre de tourments son ami avait-il endurés ?

Le capitaine se rassit et fixa les cartes du ciel sur le mur en face de lui sans vraiment les voir. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir.

\- Pour être honnête, Spock, je… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je ne vais certainement pas agir comme vous le suggérez, dit-il en levant une main pour couper court aux protestations du Vulcain, mais je ne vais pas non plus me contenter d'obéir aux ordres de ces aliens.

Il reposa sa tête sur sa main, le coude sur la table. Il se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Quand avait-il dormi pour la dernière fois ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Son esprit dériva inconsciemment vers les forêts de la Terre, l'odeur de la pluie sur la poussière, l'écho lointain des oiseaux et des bêtes. Les arbres qui touchaient le ciel, une solitude que le danger, la souffrance, la peine n'atteignaient pas. Il fit un petit signe de tête en silence et en arriva à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer chez eux.

Si jamais ils rentraient.

L'épuisement du capitaine était clairement visible pour Spock, qui pouvait sentir la pulsation de son propre sang à chaque battement de cœur. Il aurait voulu dire à son ami de dormir, de se retirer dans ses quartiers. Cependant, il savait que le problème qui s'offrait à eux était bien plus important que leurs besoins personnels.

\- Si nous venions à ignorer sa requête, j'imagine que la menace de cet alien me toucherait en premier lieu, suggéra Spock. En guise d'avertissement. Ensuite seulement, si nous continuions à nous rebeller, le vaisseau. Et, pour finir, tous ceux qui resteraient.

Les yeux de Kirk étaient toujours fermés et sa tête reposait toujours sur sa main. Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Scott appelle le capitaine Kirk.

A la ceinture du capitaine, le communicateur émit un léger bip. Jim ouvrit les yeux à ce signal. Seul avec Spock, il pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller et de parler librement. Il l'avait déjà fait souvent. Avec le reste de son équipage, néanmoins, son attitude demeurait toujours parfaitement professionnelle.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit-il.

\- Monsieur, il faut que je vous parle. C'est urgent. Je dois vous parler du pétrin dans lequel on s'est fourrés. C'est possible ?

Kirk et Spock échangèrent un regard, tous deux curieux de savoir ce que l'ingénieur avait à leur dire de la situation fâcheuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Pas vraiment, capitaine, plutôt une théorie. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça par communicateur.

Quelle que fût cette théorie, qu'elle fût délirante ou non, toute proposition était la bienvenue. Kirk se sentait totalement coincé, incapable d'envisager un scénario dont ils sortiraient gagnants. Il interrogea Spock du regard et ce dernier lui fit un signe d'approbation.

\- Salle de conférence numéro béta trois. A tout de suite.

Le premier officier et le capitaine ne commentèrent pas davantage la situation. Il fallut peu de temps à l'ingénieur et au pilote pour arriver dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Kirk se redressa, légèrement surpris à la vue de Sulu. Son étonnement fut toutefois de courte durée, dans la mesure où l'Ecossais et lui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

\- Messieurs. Qu'avez-vous à nous suggérer ?

Kirk voulait savoir immédiatement pourquoi ce qu'ils avaient à dire était si urgent. Scotty s'était précipité dans la pièce, remonté à bloc, mais Kirk n'avait pas été le seul à s'étonner de la présence d'une tierce personne. Scotty posa immédiatement les yeux sur Spock, et Sulu et lui-même furent agréablement surpris de la présence du Vulcain. Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'Ecossais.

\- Commandant Spock ! Je suis bien content de vous voir sur pieds. Je croyais qu'on allait devoir se débrouiller pour naviguer sans vous pendant encore une journée.

Il laissa apparaître une rangée de dents. Spock se contenta d'un signe de tête, silencieusement reconnaissant pour son soutien. Kirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Comment cet homme s'y prenait-il pour rendre les choses moins pénibles ?

\- Parlez, messieurs, le temps nous est précieux, dit-il non sans un léger amusement.

Les deux hommes s'assirent et Scott se pencha vers le capitaine.

\- Capitaine, je suis certain que ces créatures ne sont pas toutes-puissantes, déclara-t-il avec fureur.

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- En me fondant sur votre rapport et sur ce que Sulu m'a expliqué, je me suis dit que ces démons n'avaient pas de pouvoirs illimités, si ? Prenez par exemple ce vaisseau que beaucoup d'entre vous ont vu. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je veux dire, on est d'accord pour considérer qu'il est lié à ces petits saligauds, non ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bon, alors, voilà ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : l'alien était un hologramme, ça, on en est sûrs, puisqu'il tremblait comme un transporteur bricolé par un cadet. S'ils avaient pu quitter leur planète, ils seraient venus nous rendre une petite visite. Donc ils nous ont détectés à distance, en train de nous diriger vers D684. Et ils voulaient attirer notre attention.

\- Continuez.

\- Ils nous ont simplement appâtés ! Avec l'hologramme d'un vaisseau ! _Un hologramme_ , capitaine !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Spock pencha légèrement la tête vers l'ingénieur. C'était parfaitement, _brillamment_ … logique. Ils avaient compris que la créature était tridimensionnelle sans être cependant présente, sous la forme d'un hologramme, mais ils n'avaient pas appliqué cette idée au vaisseau qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Kirk, pensif, reposa son menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- Scotty…

\- Capitaine, _Jim_ , s'ils avaient besoin d'utiliser un hologramme pour nous attirer, c'est forcément parce qu'ils voulaient qu'on soit plus près d'eux pour pouvoir faire ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils avaient besoin que l' _Enterprise_ soit en orbite pour pouvoir apparaître sur la passerelle, et ils ont utilisé cette orbite pour y mettre leur foutu vaisseau ! Un _faux_ vaisseau ! Et puis, s'ils étaient aussi puissants qu'ils le prétendent, pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas manipulés depuis l'endroit où ils étaient lorsqu'ils nous ont repérés ? Je parierais mon dernier dollar tout usé qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas le faire _. Ils avaient besoin de nous en orbite pour nous atteindre télékinésiquement_.

Il martela sa dernière phrase en hochant vigoureusement la tête et en remuant les mains.

\- Jim, ils bluffent !

Kirk prit une profonde inspiration, s'accrochant à son espoir naissant. Il lui fallait un peu plus d'informations et de temps avant d'être en mesure de s'appuyer sur la rationalité de l'ingénieur. C'était totalement logique, en fait, à tel point que Kirk voulait y croire immédiatement et agir en conséquence. Mais avant cela, il devait explorer toutes les autres possibilités, réfléchir à toutes les autres pistes avant de proposer celle-ci à son équipage.

\- Il a réussi à manipuler le vaisseau, Scotty, alors qu'il n'était même pas à bord. Il a réussi à le paralyser complètement, il a presque réussi à tuer le commandant Spock _alors qu'il n'était même pas à bord_ ! L'alien était un hologramme, certes, mais son pouvoir n'en était pas moins grand.

\- C'était une _plate-forme_ pour son pouvoir, capitaine. Il avait besoin que vous y croyiez, que vous voyiez les horreurs dont il était capable. Il devait vous faire croire qu'il avait le pouvoir de nous détruire à tout moment, peu importe la distance. Il voulait faire étalage de ses capacités pour que vous ayez trop peur pour en douter. Quand vous instillez assez de crainte chez quelqu'un, vous pouvez convaincre ce quelqu'un de n'importe quoi.

\- Quelle est votre suggestion, Scott ?

\- De faire demi-tour, capitaine. Complètement.

Kirk secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Non, ce serait irresponsable. C'est un trop grand risque pour l' _Enterprise_.

\- Mais, capitaine…

\- Je ne le ferai pas, Scotty. Ce que vous avez dit, tout ce que vous venez de nous exposer… c'est une piste de réflexion intéressante, je le reconnais. Mais risquer le vaisseau tout entier sur un coup de tête…

\- Puis-je suggérer que nous déviions légèrement de notre route, et que nous observions ce qui m'arrive, capitaine ? déclara soudainement Spock, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Quoi ?!

Kirk crut un instant que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites alors qu'il considérait avec incrédulité ce que son premier officier avait osé proposer.

\- Je ne suis qu'une seule personne, capitaine. Nous sommes bien plus nombreux sur l' _Enterprise_ et les civilisations que nous mettons en danger incalculables. Si nous nous aventurions trop loin en dehors de notre trajectoire de vol, comme le suggérait Monsieur Scott, ma mort et la disparition de l' _Enterprise_ pourraient s'enchaîner trop rapidement pour être arrêtées. Cependant, si nous déviions seulement légèrement, afin de pouvoir reprendre leur chemin à la première confirmation de leur pouvoir, vous pourriez au moins donner à l' _Enterprise_ davantage de temps pour explorer d'autres alternatives.

L'idée rendait Kirk nauséeux, alors que tous ses espoirs s'évanouissaient d'un seul coup. Il pouvait refuser la requête de Scotty, qui aurait mis en danger tout le vaisseau, mais comment pouvait-il logiquement repousser celle de Spock ? Il venait juste de voir le Vulcain revenir à la vie, et voilà que ce dernier était volontaire pour la perdre à nouveau. Sulu jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Scotty, qui ne souriait plus du tout.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Spock, finit par répondre le capitaine, malgré ce que lui dictait la logique.

Il resta les yeux fixés au sol, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre – une argumentation parfaitement rationnelle et convaincante de la part de Spock, à laquelle Kirk n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'adhérer. Il souffla par le nez et serra les mâchoires dans l'attente de l'inévitable.

\- Capitaine, commença le Vulcain, il est peu probable, dans l'éventualité où ils nous aient dit la vérité et où ils puissent nous atteindre à cette distance, qu'ils me tuent immédiatement. Je les soupçonne de vouloir ces cristaux à tout prix, d'en avoir besoin à un point que nous n'imaginons pas, et je pense qu'ils prendraient leur temps avant de me tuer complètement.

\- Nous aurions alors un délai suffisant pour revenir sur la bonne route avant que quoi que ce soit de grave n'arrive au commandant, ajouta Sulu sur un ton lugubre.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la conversation prenne ce tour. Il avait simplement souhaité que les spéculations de Scotty soient vraies, que toute cette horreur disparaisse, et qu'ils soient libres de repartir explorer le cosmos… Il se rendait à présent compte de sa naïveté avec désespoir.

Kirk ferma doucement les yeux et posa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il laissa la décision suspendue pendant quelques secondes, puis baissa les mains pour rencontrer le regard résolu de Spock. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre prononcer ces mots : ses yeux parlaient pour lui. _Les besoins du plus grand nombre_ …

Il soupira en signe de défaite. Quel choix lui restait-il ? Avant cette réunion impromptue, il n'avait pas le moindre espoir, il ne pouvait voir que la défaite dans toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. Maintenant, au moins, ils avaient quelque chose. Une petite lueur à l'idée que, peut-être, Spock ne risquait pas sa vie… qu'en fait, l'alien leur mentait et que son ami serait épargné de tout mal à venir. Que son vaisseau pouvait s'éloigner à la vitesse de la lumière, loin, très loin du piège mortel dans lequel ils étaient tombés.

\- Et que se passera-t-il s'il devient évident que Spock est affecté ? demanda-t-il, soudain empli de terreur.

Scotty et Sulu échangèrent un regard, chacun dans l'espoir que l'autre aurait une réponse, puisque c'était une possibilité qu'ils n'avaient pas envisagée. Ils n'avaient cependant pas besoin de fournir une réponse, puisque Spock en avait une toute prête.

\- Dans ce cas, nous enverrons un message par satellite et ondes spatiales à travers la galaxie pour avertir tous les explorateurs d'éviter les coordonnées de la planète D684. Nous nous assurerons que Starfleet reçoive toutes les informations en notre possession. Puis nous abandonnerons ces aliens, leurs cristaux, leurs ordres, et attendrons que leur menace devienne réalité. Ou, quoique cela me semble peu probable, nous considérerons d'autres options que nous ne pouvons pas voir pour l'instant.

\- Et à ce moment, vous serez déjà mort.

Spock regarda Kirk attentivement. Il savait que la part la plus humaine du capitaine abhorrait l'idée de la mort de son premier officier, et ce dernier souhaitait qu'il n'y pense pas de cette façon.

\- Hypothétiquement, oui, Jim.

Kirk hocha la tête, stupéfait par cette conversation. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de vaincre physiquement ces aliens, puisque leurs pouvoirs égalaient toute la puissance de tous les phaseurs du vaisseau. Il n'y avait aucune aide à attendre, d'où qu'elle vienne, qu'ils auraient pu appeler de leurs vœux.

Kirk était seul, seul avec son vaisseau et un premier officier suicidaire.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Un petit chapitre... Plus ça va et plus cette fic me plaît. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble vraiment beaucoup à un épisode de TOS : peu d'action, beaucoup de dialogues, une interaction très fidèle entre les trois personnages principaux, et des thèmes de réflexion intéressants. Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier avant que les choses commencent à se gâter vraiment, vraiment, vraiment (surtout pour Spock). Je ne sais pas si beaucoup suivent encore cette histoire, mais au cas où, je continue cette traduction, avec l'aide_ vraiment très précieuse _de OldGirl. En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour beaucoup de fics, mais peu de courage pour les écrire. Traduire est... reposant._

 **Chapitre 9 : Triumvirat**

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? siffla McCoy. Bon Dieu, Jim, vous êtes vraiment gonflé.

\- Docteur, puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que la suggestion initiale provient de moi ? intervint Spock.

Que l'infirmerie fût vide lui semblait une très bonne chose, car il avait pressenti que le médecin en chef ne serait pas exactement ravi de ce nouveau développement.

\- Vous, la ferme, espèce d'asperge suicidaire, rétorqua McCoy en menaçant Spock du doigt.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, Bones ? demanda Kirk sur un ton suppliant.

La ligne de conduite qu'ils avaient adoptée n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulue. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait endossé tous les risques. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était d'éviter à Spock tout danger. Les décisions qu'il prenait en tant que capitaine ne devraient affecter _que_ _lui_. Cependant, dans le karma cruel que l'univers avait préparé pour lui, il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

\- Spock a soulevé un point important, poursuivit-il. Nous pourrons probablement reprendre notre trajectoire initiale avant que les choses ne tournent vraiment mal. Et uniquement dans le cas où ils ne mentent pas au sujet de leurs pouvoirs. Franchement, je commence à croire que rien de tout ce dont ils nous ont menacés n'est vrai.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Spock et le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour s'assurer lui-même de la validité de son argument. Spock fit un infime signe de tête, un encouragement que seul Kirk était à même de percevoir. McCoy ricana.

\- Oh, c'est clair, c'est un plan génial. Non, vraiment, bravo à vous deux, franchement, vous vous êtes surpassés sur ce coup-là, déclara-t-il sans cesser de faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie déserte.

Il se frotta le menton avec la main, hochant la tête pour lui-même tandis que la nouvelle s'immisçait dans les moindres replis de son cerveau. Au fond de lui, il reconnaissait qu'il prenait la chose trop à cœur et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à apaiser les récentes émotions qu'il avait éprouvées. Sa réaction impulsive était en train de prendre le pas sur son raisonnement, et toute logique l'abandonna alors qu'une nouvelle vague d'indignation lui étreignait le cœur.

\- Et dites-moi, s'il-vous-plaît, ce que vous ferez s'ils n'ont pas menti ? Et ce que vous ferez si Oreilles-Pointues a tort et qu'ils finissent par le tuer ? Vous êtes deux abrutis complets si vous pensez qu'ils vont l'assassiner à petit feu, faire traîner la chose – oui, c'est ce que vous espérez, mais merde, si ça se trouve vous vous plantez complètement ! Il pourrait mourir d'un seul coup, ou en quelques minutes ! Et alors, je répète, _qu'est-ce que vous ferez_ ?

La fureur s'était emparée de lui, et transparaissait clairement non seulement dans son intonation, mais également dans les jurons qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents dans son discours. Kirk détourna le regard, déchiré entre l'accord qu'il avait donné et le réalisme inexorable du médecin. Son ami avait raison, mais le fait qu'il ait raison ne changeait rien à la circonstance.

\- Bones, essayez de voir les choses de mon point de vue.

\- Vous oubliez la seule autre possibilité, ajouta Spock. Nous condamnerions à mort, ou à la torture, des millions d'existences dans cette galaxie, si nous nous pliions aux menaces de ces aliens. Nous ne serions plus des émissaires de Starfleet, mais des messagers d'iniquité, le catalyseur de leur crime. Vous ne pouvez nier que cette alternative est non seulement peu enviable, mais également totalement inacceptable.

\- Il y a forcément un autre moyen ! hurla McCoy en levant les mains au ciel.

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher de long en large et claqua des doigts.

\- Attendez ! Attendez, j'y suis. On va chercher leurs cristaux, et Spock et moi nous synthétisons une toxine et nous l'introduisons dans ces foutus trucs. Quand ils les utiliseront, ils en crèveront ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Nous ne savons rien de ces êtres, docteur McCoy, lui rappela Spock, le visage impassible. (Cette discussion à propos de son avenir et de celui du vaisseau devait être envisagée rationnellement, ce que le docteur avait, de toute évidence, beaucoup de mal à concevoir.) Il serait physiquement impossible de sélectionner les composants chimiques et les éléments qui garantiraient l'efficacité de notre tentative.

\- Vous avez bien compris que c'est avec votre vie qu'on joue au ping-pong, hein, Spock ?

McCoy se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, fit une pause pour réfléchir, puis agita la main avec agacement envers ses deux amis avant de reprendre son va-et-vient.

Kirk, affamé et épuisé, s'assit sur le lit médical le plus proche. L'explosion de McCoy n'avait rien de surprenant. Le capitaine éprouvait la même colère, la même consternation que le médecin. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un jour entier, et cependant n'en éprouvait pas le moindre désir. Son appétit avait été anéanti par le premier cri qu'avait poussé Spock, presque vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Ces hurlements étouffés continuaient à résonner dans sa tête, rebondissant sur les parties les plus vulnérables de son esprit, se heurtant à la vision du Vulcain impassible qui se tenait à son côté.

\- Capitaine, fit remarquer Spock en se tournant vers lui, peut-être devrions-nous appeler messieurs Scott et Sulu. Ils nous ont expliqué avec une grande efficacité…

\- Non, Spock, bon Dieu, j'ai compris, j'ai compris, dit McCoy fermement. Ce que vous dites n'est pas bête, je vous l'accorde. Je n'écarte pas la possibilité d'un mensonge. Votre foutue logique est sensée. Peut-être, _peut-être_ que si on essaye de faire comme vous dites, tout va marcher comme sur des roulettes. Mais ce n'est qu'une _intuition_. Qui ne repose sur rien de solide. Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Spock ? Vous qui êtes tout le temps en train de réclamer à cor et à cris des faits totalement neutres pour pouvoir faire des déductions logiques ?

\- Dans des situations où les faits sont sans ambiguïté, vous avez raison, c'est en effet ma ligne de conduite, McCoy. Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas de l'une de ces situations. Il est évident qu'une partie de moi continue à déplorer cet état de fait, mais comme un ami me l'a dit un jour, parfois un sentiment, une intuition, sont tout ce à quoi nous pouvons nous raccrocher pour avancer.

McCoy cligna des yeux et se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Comme toujours, le Vulcain se tenait parfaitement droit et ses yeux étaient dépourvus de toute malice. Vaincu, le médecin s'avachit légèrement il s'arrêta de marcher, et hocha lentement la tête. Comment pouvait-il, lui, la foutue _victime_ , être le roc le plus solide dans cette pièce ? Il releva le regard vers Spock, et la rage qu'il avait éprouvée peu de temps auparavant se dissipa comme un brouillard. Il reprenait toujours le Vulcain sur son manque d'émotions, son empathie invisible… il en était même venu à croire que Spock était aussi éloigné d'un être humain qu'un demi-humain pouvait l'être. Cependant l'univers le remettait toujours à sa place dans des moments comme celui-ci, lorsque l'humanité de Spock se manifestait, rappelant au médecin à quel point le premier officier était un être complexe.

Spock n'était pas vraiment mystérieux, mais plutôt discret. McCoy ne savait pas grand-chose de son passé ou de sa vie sur Vulcain, mais il avait compris qu'elle avait été solitaire. Il avait rencontré son père, après tout, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il entretenait avec son fils une relation chaleureuse. Starfleet était apparemment la seule chose importante dans la vie de l'officier scientifique. Ce maudit vaisseau était la seule maison où ses deux moitiés, vulcaine et humaine, étaient les bienvenues. McCoy remettait souvent en question les décisions et les pensées du Vulcain, mais le désir de Spock de protéger l' _Enterprise_ avait toujours été constant. Et pas seulement l' _Enterprise_ , mais toute forme de vie. McCoy ne réalisait pas toujours que son admiration pour Spock dépassait de loin l'irritation qu'il faisait naître chez lui.

Spock reconnut quelque chose d'un peu différent dans les yeux du médecin… de la pitié ? Non, pas vraiment. Et plus le praticien le regardait, plus l'émotion se renforçait…

 _De la compassion_. Spock en éprouva une certaine confusion, dans la mesure où ce regard avait été précédé par un nombre considérable de hurlements. A côté de lui, le capitaine le fixait de la même façon, mais, chez lui, un tel sentiment était plus fréquent.

En exposant son plan, Spock avait suscité chez Kirk une approbation inattendue. L'issue incertaine des événements dérangeait toujours le capitaine, mais ils n'étaient pas totalement dans le noir. Ils avaient une intuition, un pressentiment, qui était la seule option possible. McCoy soupira profondément et se frotta les yeux d'une main.

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il, l'air fatigué.

\- Eh bien, répondit doucement Kirk, regardant ses mains, on devrait arriver dans dix-huit heures. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à dévier de notre route dès maintenant.

Il releva la tête.

\- Très bien, répondit doucement McCoy.

.

Kirk ordonna à tous les officiers, qu'ils dorment ou non, de se rendre à leur poste. Il avait besoin de préparer ses plus proches collaborateurs à ce qui les attendait. Suivi de Spock et de McCoy, il se dirigea vers la passerelle sans échanger avec eux un seul mot. L'anticipation de leur prochain mouvement tactique les accaparait trop pour laisser place à la discussion.

Précédant de peu ses deux amis, le capitaine entra sur la passerelle avec confiance, prêt à donner des ordres. Spock prit sa place habituelle derrière son fauteuil de commandement, les mains derrière le dos. Et s'il éprouvait une légère gêne, il n'en laissait rien paraître dans son regard.

Craignant que Spock n'explose soudainement en un million de morceaux, McCoy resta sur la partie supérieure de la passerelle, incapable de détourner le regard du Vulcain. Il avait accepté le fait que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était la seule option possible, mais chaque fibre de son corps détestait cette idée.

\- Ecoutez-moi tous.

Kirk prit une profonde inspiration, alors que tous sur la passerelle le fixaient avec une attention soutenue.

\- Nous sommes des explorateurs avant tout. Si nous nous sommes aventurés dans cette zone reculée de l'univers, c'était avec l'espoir de trouver des formes de vies intelligentes et pacifiques, avec l'espoir de répondre aux mystères auxquels nous sommes confrontés – ou par pure curiosité. Ceux que nous venons de rencontrer sont hostiles et impitoyables, semblables à cette idée terrifiante nos ancêtres se faisaient de l'espace. Mais l'univers possède une beauté inimaginable, indescriptible – quelque chose que nous chérissons avec passion…

Chekov jeta un coup d'œil hésitait vers son ami Sulu. Tous deux savaient quelle allait être la conclusion de leur capitaine. Ils étaient totalement d'accord avec Kirk. Les yeux de Sulu brillèrent et un léger sourire réconfortant joua sur ses lèvres.

\- … et nous croyons que nous pouvons tous coexister au sein de cette beauté. La dernière chose que nous voulons, c'est de voir menacer ce projet extraordinaire. Nous savons tous ce pour quoi nous avons signé en nous engageant à bord de ce vaisseau, et je crois parler pour nous tous lorsque je dis que l'exaltation que nous éprouvons à être ici est plus forte que notre peur. Pourtant, cette peur est réelle. Et légitime. Mais faire partie à Starfleet, _cela va plus loin que de belles paroles creuses_ : aujourd'hui, nous pouvons nous prouver que nous sommes réellement du bon côté dans cet univers.

La détermination s'éleva de tous côtés, luttant contre la volonté perverse qui les dirigeait. Il était tellement réconfortant pour Kirk de savoir que son équipage était toujours fort malgré ces circonstances si dures, si éprouvantes. Il expliqua rapidement la théorie de Scott et pourquoi elle avait son approbation.

\- C'est un risque, mais un risque que nous allons devoir prendre.

Après un instant, il conclut :

\- Nous partons.

De nombreux sourires fleurirent. Tous étaient soulagés de suivre la voie la plus intègre. McCoy, frappé par les mots de son ami, laissa un vague sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il était médecin, et ne souhaitait pas voir ces aliens libres de leurs mouvements, capable d'exercer leurs manières assassines sur des âmes innocentes. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était tellement inquiet à ce sujet avant que Kirk n'annonce sa décision. Il éprouvait cependant également de la tristesse, car il aurait préféré que leur choix éthique ne s'accompagne d'aucun risque.

\- M. Sulu, passez en distorsion 2. Quittez la trajectoire prévue de 35 degrés, vers 8,7.

Il aurait désespérément souhaité pouvoir utiliser chaque parcelle d'énergie du vaisseau pour partir d'ici aussi vite que possible, mais après tout, leurs hypothèses au sujet des menaces des aliens n'étaient justement que des hypothèses. Ils devaient y aller doucement, virer seulement légèrement, pour éviter à Spock tout risque.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine, répondit Sulu.

Il reprit la main sur le pilotage et planifia leur nouveau trajet. McCoy se tordait nerveusement les mains et jetait des coups d'œil anxieux vers l'écran et vers Spock, s'attendant presque à le voir s'effondrer à tout moment. Kirk était assis droit dans sa chaise, l'esprit tournant à plein régime, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Il était conscient de la présence du Vulcain derrière lui et lui était exponentiellement reconnaissant d'être là avec lui. Il avala avec difficulté, les yeux rivés à la large baie qui lui faisait face.

La fatigue dans les muscles de Spock ne lui posait plus aucun problème. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait pas à rester debout plus de vingt minutes. A présent, l'anticipation lui permettait de tenir alors que le souvenir voilé de la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée essayait de s'emparer de ses pensées. Il conserva le dos droit, refusant de se plier aux mauvais tours de son psychisme. L'idée que sa vie puisse s'achever bientôt lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la rejeta. Il avait déjà prédit que, lorsque la mort viendrait pour lui, il l'accepterait avec logique. Si elle était inévitable, comment pourrait-il regretter quoi que ce soit ? La situation était cependant différente, dans la mesure où il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir à prendre en compte le suspense auquel il était à présent confronté.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance : sa vie n'était rien en comparaison de celle de l' _Enterprise_. De plus, il avait confiance en l'hypothèse de l'ingénieur Scott. Il ne servait à rien de redouter l'improbable. Il regarda sur l'écran les étoiles lointaines, qui laissaient des traînées dans le noir alors que le vaisseau tournait. Ils avaient quitté le trajet qu'ils suivaient précédemment. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira – dans l'expectative.


	10. Chapitre 10

_... Et, pour équilibrer un peu mes écrits en cours, un chapitre par ici (où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je vous l'accorde - mais j'aime assez cette sensation d'attente que l'on partage avec l'équipage ; la suite va être légèrement plus mouvementée, traduction : le hurt/comfort arrive...). OldGirl, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tes relectures qui sont bien plus que des relectures. Et merci à Clem pour ta review postée en guest._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un risque nécessaire**

Tous les officiers de la passerelle étaient sur des charbons ardents, attendant anxieusement de savoir si quelque chose d'horrible allait ou non se produire. Le cœur battant, les mains moites, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, ils s'interrogeaient. Leur premier officier allait-il être assassiné sans crier gare ? Allaient-ils tous partager le même sort ? Les panneaux de contrôle allaient-ils soudain s'enflammer, et l' _Enterprise_ connaître une fin horrible, à l'insu de Starfleet ?

Ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient assis que depuis vingt minutes, alors que chaque seconde leur avait paru durer une heure. Dix minutes supplémentaires s'écoulèrent, puis quarante, sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur course à travers l'espace. McCoy en eut bientôt assez de fixer Spock et de scruter la moindre de ses expressions dans la crainte d'un éventuel signe de détresse. Son inquiétude diminua, et il admit que le danger de la mort imminente du Vulcain n'était plus à redouter. La question était à présent de savoir si ce danger avait totalement disparu, ou avait simplement été repoussé à plus tard.

Kirk se détourna des étoiles pour regarder son premier officier, assis à son poste. Spock n'était plus capable de se tenir debout, mais, autant pour dissimuler sa faiblesse que parce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, il avait expliqué au capitaine qu'il trouvait intéressant d'étudier la poussière cosmique qu'ils traversaient actuellement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Spock répondit à la question informulée par un léger signe de tête : rien. Kirk acquiesça et reporta mollement son attention vers l'écran. Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir et l'adrénaline céder la place à l'épuisement. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille de leur rencontre avec les aliens, c'est-à-dire depuis presque quarante-six heures. Ces montagnes russes émotionnelles avaient totalement épuisé son énergie. Les trois heures qui s'écoulèrent ensuite demeurèrent floues dans son esprit, chaque instant se confondant avec le précédent. Le temps ne semblait absolument pas relatif, alors que la seule pensée de Kirk était de partir loin, _très loin_ , et de ne plus jamais entendre le bruit du corps de son ami heurtant le pont.

McCoy finit par faire un tour sur la passerelle, pointant son scanner vers la tête des officiers qu'il croisait et les fixant de façon un peu trop insistante pour évaluer leur état de santé. Plus ou moins satisfait des résultats, il revint vers Kirk, qu'il n'avait pas cessé d'observer du coin de l'œil.

\- Vous avez besoin de manger et de dormir, Jim, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, appuyé sur le fauteuil, juste assez fort pour que Kirk seul l'entende.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ne dites-vous pas plutôt cela au Vulcain qui se trouve derrière moi ? murmura-t-il en réponse.

\- Il est réveillé depuis seulement neuf heures… et vous, depuis bien plus longtemps. Et j'ai besoin qu'il soit conscient et éveillé, pour pouvoir l'observer plus précisément.

\- Je vais y aller. J'attends juste qu'on ait mis un peu plus de distance entre nous et cette pouponnière d'étoiles.

\- Ca fait déjà plusieurs heures qu'on est partis, Jim. On a mis de la distance entre eux et nous. Si quelque chose avait dû se produire, ça serait déjà fait. Ce n'est peut-être pas fini, mais pour l'instant, tout va bien. Et vous devez être d'attaque au cas où il se passe quelque chose plus tard. Allez-y.

Il fit un signe de la tête vers l'ascenseur. Kirk se passa la main sur le visage avant de regarder Spock de nouveau. Le Vulcain, qui entendait malgré lui la conversation sans en rien laisser paraître, sentit les yeux du capitaine posés sur lui. Il lui rendit son regard.

\- Vous… ne ressentez rien ?

\- Non.

Cette réponse n'avait rien de surprenant, puisque Spock s'était lui-même convaincu que leurs spéculations étaient parfaitement logiques. Il ne ressentait rien, car, logiquement, il n'était plus une cible. Peut-être aurait-il pu éprouver un certain soulagement, mais cela aurait impliqué qu'il eût anticipé l'opposé de ce qui se passait.

\- Vous pouvez lui laisser les commandes, Jim, déclara McCoy doucement. Venez.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

Il se leva, et McCoy le suivit dans l'ascenseur, doutant quelque peu de la capacité de Kirk à suivre ses recommandations médicales. Parfois, il se demandait même si l'esprit de Kirk était totalement humain, dans la mesure où il possédait l'inexplicable pouvoir de réfréner ses émotions les plus violentes tout en engrangeant de nouvelles forces – mais son corps, lui, _était_ bel et bien humain.

\- Je vais vous donner un sédatif léger, pour vous aider à dormir, décréta McCoy sitôt la porte refermée.

\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis vraiment fatigué, je n'en aurai pas besoin.

\- Bien sûr que si. L'esprit a tendance à explorer de dangereux endroits lorsqu'il aspire au calme. Et je vais aussi vous forcer à manger un sandwich et un fruit – et non, ce n'est pas la peine de protester, ajouta-t-il en levant un doigt menaçant.

Kirk soupira profondément.

\- Vous devriez rester là-haut, Bones, et garder un œil sur lui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte.

McCoy s'appuya sur la rambarde alors que l'ascenseur arrivait à destination et vacilla légèrement tandis qu'il s'immobilisait.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, mais il peut bien se passer de moi pendant quelques minutes. Il n'est pas tout seul là-haut, après tout : ce n'est pas parce que nous l'avons laissé tous les deux qu'il se retrouve sans surveillance.

Kirk reçut l'ordre de se rendre directement dans ses quartiers pendant que McCoy allait chercher un hypospray et de quoi manger, non sans prendre un deuxième sandwich pour lui-même. Il inspecta le pain et son contenu et sentit son estomac protester à sa seule vue. Serrant les lèvres en signe de dégoût, il le prit quand même. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, et étant donné sa nouvelle mission de babysitting vulcain, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces. Après tout, Spock était passé maître dans l'art de tester ses limites.

McCoy avait l'intention de discuter avec son ami en mangeant, pour essayer de le calmer. Ils s'assirent tous deux à la petite table dans les quartiers du capitaine. Le médecin savait que ce dernier était submergé de problèmes, et l'injustice de la situation le révoltait. Mais il ne trouva absolument rien d'intéressant à dire et ils mangèrent donc en silence.

\- Bon, déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent fini, à moins que j'aie besoin de vous pour une raison ou une autre, vous allez dormir six heures d'affilée.

Les sourcils de Kirk se relevèrent en signe de protestation, mais le médecin ne fut pas long à l'arrêter.

\- Vous auriez besoin de douze heures de sommeil, Jim, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre plus de six en ce moment. Donc, six heures, conclut-il dans un mélange d'autorité et de gentillesse.

Il tira son hypospray de sa poche et le vida dans l'épaule de Kirk. Un léger chuintement se fit entendre alors que la substance se répandait dans son sang.

\- Vous me promettez de m'appeler s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, hein ? le supplia Jim, tout en s'allongeant.

\- Bien sûr, répondit McCoy, qui n'avait pas l'intention de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Le marchand de sable va bientôt passer.

Le sédatif commençait à faire effet, ralentissant l'esprit de Kirk.

\- Il n'y a pas de sable dans l'espace, Bones, marmonna-t-il alors que le sommeil commençait à l'envelopper.

McCoy eut un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que c'est un des rares avantages de cet endroit, murmura-t-il, tout en sachant que son ami ne l'entendrait pas.

Il ordonna doucement à l'ordinateur de plonger la pièce dans le noir, et Kirk sombra dans le tourbillon de l'inconscience sans une protestation.

La porte se referma derrière McCoy, qui s'appuya contre le mur dans le corridor vide. La part la plus primaire de son être était simplement jalouse du sommeil que Kirk pouvait se permettre, et ne voulait rien d'autre que s'allonger et faire taire son esprit. Il avait fait une petite sieste, juste avant que cet ordinateur sur pattes se réveille, mais cette courte pause n'avait apparemment pas suffi à chasser sa fatigue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'arracha du mur avec un grognement. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir davantage qu'une brève halte dans un couloir vide – il avait un demi-Vulcain à surveiller.

Il retourna donc se poster, sans grande motivation, près de Spock, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Vu de l'extérieur, il ressemblait à un garde du corps qui prend son boulot très à cœur. Et, d'une certaine façon, c'était exactement ce qu'il était. Et oui, bon sang, il prenait _vraiment_ son boulot très à cœur.

Une nouvelle heure solaire s'écoula, durant laquelle Spock reprogramma l'emploi du temps de sommeil pour la passerelle et renvoya ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Uhura passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre ses quartiers, mais elle s'arrêta et posa une main légère sur son épaule avec un sourire soulagé. Spock lui répondit par un bref hochement de tête. Il devait admettre que l'attention soutenue que lui portaient tous les officiers le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, et cependant il ne parvenait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'ils lui offraient leur soutien.

Les minutes continuèrent à s'égrener, et McCoy continua à passer son scanner au-dessus de Spock. Le Vulcain commençait à trouver légèrement ennuyeux ce harcèlement médical continu. La migraine avec laquelle il s'était réveillé avait fait son retour, amplifiée par la voix de McCoy et son propre épuisement. Il attribuait la douleur, non sans mépris, à l'acharnement ininterrompu du médecin.

Peu de temps après, une sensation d'écœurement prit naissance dans ses entrailles et se répandit dans tout son corps comme un liquide. Spock savait qu'il avait besoin de nutriments sous une forme solide, mais il n'éprouvait pas le désir de manger. C'était totalement illogique, puisque la chose la plus intelligente à faire aurait été de maintenir ses forces – pour Kirk, pour le vaisseau. Cependant, il présumait qu'il vomirait s'il avalait quoi que ce fût, et décida donc de ne pas se forcer. Un peu d'eau, en revanche, serait peut-être moins problématique. Il se leva du fauteuil avec l'idée qu'une courte marche pour aller en chercher le sortirait de sa léthargie.

A l'instant où il se leva, la nausée transperça son estomac et il sentit la tête lui tourner. La pièce devint noire pendant un millième de seconde et il dut s'accrocher à la chaise du capitaine pour ne pas tomber. Mais, aussi brutalement qu'il s'était manifesté, le malaise s'estompa. La pièce était de nouveau stable, la couleur était revenue, et le vertige s'était évaporé. Spock se ressaisit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui. Personne n'avait rien vu, ce pour quoi il se sentait reconnaissant. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, éprouvant encore davantage le besoin de boire.

Sans qu'il l'ait anticipé (ce qui était rare), il sentit une main solide apparaître de nulle part et l'attraper par le bras. C'était celle de McCoy, dont le regard inquiet avait été posé sur lui sans arrêt. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais bien, docteur, dit Spock doucement.

Connaissant les besoins du Vulcain en matière d'intimité, McCoy le suivit dans l'ascenseur et referma la porte avant de parler.

\- Vous allez bien, mon œil ! siffla-t-il en scannant le premier officier du regard. Vous avez failli tomber dans les pommes !

\- J'imagine que c'est l'impression que j'ai pu donner, mais je ne trouve pas la chose préoccupante. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, étant donné les événements indésirables qui se sont produits hier, je n'ai rien mangé depuis. Je ne crois pas que mon malaise soit une preuve de la menace de ces aliens, mais plutôt une réaction naturelle suite à cette… épreuve.

McCoy souffla bruyamment et fit un pas en arrière. Rien ne s'était passé pendant des heures, puis le Vulcain avait soudainement vacillé …

Les yeux du médecin avaient fixé le dos du premier officier dès qu'il avait remarqué que ce dernier se levait, et la curiosité qu'il avait éprouvée avait vite été remplacée par de l'horreur. Le Vulcain devait avoir oublié que McCoy se trouvait derrière le fauteuil, puisqu'il l'avait vu hésiter, puis continuer son mouvement comme si aucun médecin n'avait été présent. Ce manque de concentration était en lui-même perturbant.

\- Peut-être, Spock, mais peut-être que non. Vous devez absolument vous nourrir et dormir, et NON ! Pas question de protester, espèce de vieux sac de haricots ! Pourquoi tout le monde tient-il absolument à me désobéir ? DORMIR, j'ai dit. Et après on verra comment vous allez.

Un léger « bip » émana du panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur pour rappeler à ses occupants qu'ils devaient choisir un étage. Ennuyé, Spock y jeta un bref coup d'œil et modifia sa position, tout en se demandant s'il valait vraiment la peine de se disputer avec le praticien.

\- C'est vous qui avez exprimé au capitaine votre souhait de me voir rester éveillé « pour observation ». Comme il s'avère qu'il dort, je ne peux quitter la passerelle qu'il m'a confiée sans me faire remplacer.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que les humains appellent « mentir », Spock. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec Jim pour qu'il s'occupe un peu de lui-même. Que vous soyez conscient, ou ou mis K.O. par une quintuple injection, ça ne change absolument rien pour moi, je vous examinerai toujours aussi bien ! Le capitaine va se réveiller dans moins de deux heures. Je crois que Sulu peut s'en sortir. Il a déjà commandé le vaisseau en pleine alerte rouge, il en est parfaitement capable.

Le Vulcain pouvait déverser toute la logique qu'il voulait sur McCoy, ce dernier ne changerait pas d'avis cette fois. Spock ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le médecin le regarda dangereusement.

\- Si vous ajoutez un mot, je vous coupe la langue, dit-il froidement, de façon tout à fait crédible.

Spock referma la bouche et regarda le plafond, ennuyé. Les yeux fixés sur le panneau au-dessus de sa tête, il détacha son communicateur de sa ceinture.

\- Spock à Sulu.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je vous laisse les commandes pour un certain temps.

\- … Bien, monsieur.

Il referma l'appareil et regarda McCoy, s'attendant à le voir satisfait. Le médecin en chef se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et ordonna immédiatement à l'ascenseur de les emmener à l'infirmerie.

\- Docteur McCoy, je croyais que nous étions convenus que je devais manger et dormir, objecta Spock, la voix tranchante.

\- Oh, oui, ne vous en faites pas, c'est ce que vous allez faire. Mais vous m'avez promis un check-up que je n'ai toujours pas eu, une fois que Jim vous a sorti de l'infirmerie. Et donc, nous allons commencer par là, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Spock secoua la tête et détourna le regard, sachant qu'il était inutile de résister. L'ascenseur arriva à destination et ils sortirent. Spock commençait à éprouver une pointe d'irritation – une émotion qu'il n'aimait pas reconnaître en lui.

Pendant ce temps, McCoy scrutait discrètement le Vulcain, qui semblait marcher parfaitement droit, le visage aussi expressif qu'un mur de pierre.

\- Votre silence me rend nerveux, finit-il par avouer. La plupart du temps, j'ai du mal à vous empêcher de me transpercer les tympans.

Il continua à fixer le premier officier, mais ce dernier ne lui accorda pas un regard.

\- Je suis fatigué, docteur, répondit Spock avec sincérité. Je ne souhaite pas gaspiller mon énergie à échanger des mots avec vous.

McCoy ricana et sourit, reportant son attention devant lui. Quelques jours auparavant, une phrase comme celle-là aurait mis le médecin dans tous ses états, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui sembla inexplicablement bienvenue.

\- Je comprends, répondit-il.

Spock commençait à considérer l'infirmerie comme son enfer personnel. Il avait eu sa dose de ces murs blancs et autres injections médicales aggravantes. Il réprima un soupir en s'allongeant sur le lit. Le moniteur s'alluma.

\- Le niveau K3* est normal, constata McCoy en élevant son tricordeur. Le K1*… doit être amélioré. Ça ira mieux quand vous aurez mangé. Et votre migraine ?

Il regarda Spock, curieux de savoir si ce dernier serait honnête avec lui cette fois. Le Vulcain serra les lèvres.

\- Toujours présente, répondit-il brièvement.

McCoy passa le scanner près de ses tempes et le bourdonnement léger amplifia la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait.

\- Oui, en effet… marmonna McCoy tout en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Il n'était pas ravi de la persistance de ce mal de tête. Après tout, ce genre de choses arrivait très rarement aux Vulcains, qu'ils fussent à moitié humains ou non.

\- Je peux vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur, proposa-t-il en laissant le scanner de côté.

\- Non, répondit Spock abruptement.

\- Ça pourra vous aider, Spock.

\- Non, docteur, cela va seulement me rendre malade. Je suis déjà affaibli et vos seringues magiques ne me seront d'aucune utilité en cette circonstance.

Il s'assit, puis se leva, refoulant un léger malaise.

\- En fait, en ce moment, je préférerais me reposer. C'est l'unique chose qui pourrait m'aider efficacement.

\- Entendu, accorda McCoy en regardant de nouveau le moniteur.

Rien d'inquiétant n'apparaissait sur l'écran. Epuisement, faim, fatigue. L'indication d'une nausée. Rien d'inattendu.

\- Mais vous devez dormir, Spock. _Dormir_. Pas méditer.

\- Telle est mon intention, docteur.

Le médecin hocha la tête. Son regard se dirigea vers la pièce que Spock avait occupée plusieurs heures auparavant, puis revinrent se poser sur le Vulcain. Ce dernier le regardait fixement.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de dormir ici, McCoy.

\- Dans ce cas, comment suis-je censé vous surveiller ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cette surveillance soit nécessaire pour l'instant.

\- Oh, Spock, mon Dieu, murmura McCoy en se passant la main sur le visage, les yeux clos. Vous êtes vraiment le pire patient que j'aie jamais traité.

Sa voix était tendue et fatiguée. Spock pencha la tête pour observer le praticien. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de repos.

\- Si vous tenez vraiment à dormir dans vos quartiers, au moins, prenez un micro-moniteur avec vous, dit McCoy sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il laissa ses mains retomber à son côté et regarda Spock.

\- Je veux juste garder un œil sur votre rythme cardiaque, alors prenez-en un.

Il fit un geste vers le Vulcain pour qu'il sorte, tout en se massant la tempe avec l'autre main. Spock continua à le fixer pendant un instant, puis quitta la pièce sans se faire prier, non sans s'emparer d'un moniteur posé sur une étagère.

C'était un petit appareil, conçu pour que le personnel médical puisse continuer à surveiller les constantes de patients qui n'étaient pas à proximité. Il contenait de petites bandes fines que le patient pouvait attacher autour de deux doigts, permettant à l'appareil de détecter le rythme cardiaque et la pression artérielle, et de le relayer à l'équipe médicale. McCoy était réticent à l'idée de laisser Spock faire tout ce qu'il voulait pendant sa convalescence il serait moins inquiet en sachant qu'il avait pris un moniteur avec lui.

Le premier officier emprunta le couloir, les jambes lourdes. Le sommeil venait frapper aux portes de son esprit. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point épuisé, alors qu'il s'était réveillé moins d'une demi-journée auparavant ? En tant que Vulcain, il pouvait se passer de sommeil pendant très longtemps, si nécessaire. A présent, son besoin de dormir devenait si impérieux qu'il menaçait de noyer toutes ses sensations. Il eut à peine conscience du chemin qu'il parcourait, et ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois arrivé à la porte de ses quartiers.

Il enfila la veste noire qu'il mettait lorsqu'il n'était pas de service, alors que ses pensées s'atténuaient, devenaient un simple bourdonnement sourd. Son esprit avait été vif, actif, depuis qu'il s'était éveillé au son des questions de l'infirmière Chapel. Il avait focalisé son attention sur le moindre point, le moindre événement qui, durant cette journée, les avait touchés, lui ou le vaisseau. A présent, son cerveau était en train de tourner à vide, de se débarrasser de toutes ces distractions. Son esprit dérivait vers ce qu'il était forcé de considérer, à présent qu'il n'était plus trop occupé pour se focaliser dessus. La lumière clignotante, perturbante, sur la passerelle. Des cordes malfaisantes qui enserraient ses jambes avec une force incroyable, la douleur qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. La clarté qui émanait de cette pression, cette souffrance, cette suffocation déclinait avec sa conscience.

Il cligna des yeux et hocha la tête, repoussant les souvenirs. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait supporter de se rappeler avec son détachement habituel. Il ne remarqua pas que sa main gauche tremblait.

Il inspira longuement, puis expira en fermant les yeux. Plus rien ne restait de tout cela, à l'exception de la migraine. Il était illogique de s'attarder sur ce qui n'existait plus.

Il s'installa avec un soulagement indicible sur son lit, tous ses muscles le suppliant de lui accorder du repos. Il regarda le plafond, partagé entre le désir de dormir et celui de ne plus jamais fermer les yeux. Mais le sommeil s'imposa bientôt de façon inévitable, et il accepta sans protester la facilité avec laquelle il s'y laissa tomber. Il était à peine conscient des bandelettes enroulées autour de ses doigts, et sa tête roula sur l'oreiller alors que les ténèbres l'envahissaient.

 _Il est illogique de s'attarder sur ce qui n'existe plus._

* * *

 *** Pour explication, le niveau K3, dans Star Trek, correspond au niveau de douleur éprouvée par le patient et visible sur le moniteur. Je ne sais pas à quoi correspond exactement le niveau K1 (Memory alpha ne m'a pas donné cette information...), mais le moniteur enregistre la respiration, la température, le rythme et pression cardiaques. Je penche pour la pression artérielle, parce qu'il est logique que celle de Spock ait baissée parce qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis un certain temps.**


	11. Chapitre 11

_J'avoue qu'en ce moment, je me sens plus traductrice qu'"auteure", du coup j'avance davantage sur cette histoire que sur le reste... Such is life._

 **Chapitre 11 : Le brasier de mes terreurs***

Il était accroupi, un genou à terre, dans une couche de poussière d'un orange sanguin dont il ramassa une poignée, qui s'avéra rêche au toucher. Il la regarda filer entre ses doigts. Il n'était pas certain de savoir sur quelle planète il se trouvait.

La main à présent teintée d'un orange crayeux, Spock regarda autour de lui. Le ciel était sombre et menaçant, et formait un contraste frappant avec le sol criard. Le haut massif montagneux qui lui bouchait la vue lui rappelait Vulcain, mais Vulcain était une planète chaude et accueillante, une planète paisible, alors que celle-ci, bien qu'en apparence déserte, lui faisait courir des frissons dans le dos. Des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient au-dessus de lui, tourbillonnant en un épais magma annonciateur d'un funeste destin.

Au loin, Spock perçut un son chuintant, le bruit d'un vaisseau en train de prendre son envol. Son cœur commença à s'emballer alors qu'il scrutait l'horizon dans l'espoir dérisoire d'apercevoir l'objet en question. Quoi que ce fût, chaque fibre de son être le percevait comme une menace. Le vent se mit à souffler dans ses cheveux.

Le bruit s'intensifiait, faisant vibrer l'air et saturant l'atmosphère. Spock se retourna, cherchant en vain. _Cette chose devait bien être quelque part. De quoi s'agissait-il ?_ Les montagnes devinrent floues autour de lui, alors qu'il pivotait sur ses talons dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément à apercevoir l'objet mystérieux.

Le rugissement s'était fait proprement assourdissant et ses notes suraiguës lui déchiraient les tympans. La bourrasque, devenue continue, rabattait en arrière ses vêtements et ses cheveux, tout en charriant dans sa direction le sifflement de quelque chose qui s'approchait – et _vite_.

Penché en avant, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Spock essaya de se protéger la tête de ses mains. Le bruit strident, omniprésent, l'assaillait de toutes parts, au point qu'il n'entendait plus le son de sa propre voix, alors que, tête rentrée dans les épaules, il s'époumonait contre la tourmente.

Un projectile rapide et lourd l'atteignit alors en plein dans l'épaule gauche et son corps s'affaissa à terre. Tandis que l'onde de choc de la douleur irradiait dans tout le reste de son corps. Incessamment frappé par les rafales, le Vulcain se releva avec peine de cette terre ocrée ; il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, il ne parvenait pas à détourner son esprit de la violente douleur qui pulsait dans son épaule et du vent qui ululait à ses oreilles. Le hurlement de l'objet en approche s'était tu. En se cassant le cou pour scruter le ciel au-dessus de lui, le corps raidi sous l'effort, luttant pour rester debout, il ne put éviter la poussière qui s'insinuait sous ses paupières.

Il aperçut alors quelque chose entre les nuages lourds et menaçants, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. C'était l' _Enterprise_. Un réflexe le poussa à mettre la main à sa hanche, où il s'attendait à trouver un communicateur qu'il pourrait utiliser pour dire _Téléportez-moi_ , ou bien _fuyez immédiatement, très loin d'ici_. Il n'était pas certain des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Mais sa main, tâtonnant pour trouver l'appareil, ne rencontra que du tissu. Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut qu'il portait la robe vulcaine du _kolinahr_ , le rituel auquel il avait refusé de prendre part, contre la volonté de son père.

Le hurlement inéluctable revint soudainement, porté par la tempête, et fut sur lui en quelques secondes, alors qu'un second objet l'attaquait, visant sa clavicule gauche. Il fut projeté en arrière et atterrit lourdement à terre, sur le dos. Un nuage de poussière sèche s'éleva autour de lui. Il sentit sa respiration lui échapper et l'angoisse faire vaciller ses sensations. Haletant, il se débattit, cherchant des yeux, sans parvenir à trouver la chose qui l'avait frappé. Chancelant, il se remit debout, malgré les éclairs de douleur qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Alors qu'il levait les yeux, il vit une explosion jaillir de la coque de l' _Enterprise_.

\- NON ! hurla-t-il contre l'ouragan, tendant la main vers le vaisseau en perdition.

Il retomba sur les genoux alors qu'un projectile invisible lui défonçait la cage thoracique, faisant naître une nouvelle vague de souffrance à travers tous ses os. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la douleur suffoquant ses pensées. Il regarda de nouveau le ciel, sans espoir, alors qu'une seconde explosion faisait sauter la passerelle et se propageait vers le cœur du vaisseau. Malgré la protestation véhémente de son corps, il se releva et se mit à courir. Il sentait que ses membres menaçaient de céder à tout moment sous l'intensité de la souffrance. Cependant, il continua à courir, comme s'il avait pu empêcher le massacre de son vaisseau. Il y eut un craquement à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, et quelque chose le frappa à la mâchoire. Il s'effondra au sol, et le sable s'incrusta dans sa joue. Le grondement de nouvelles détonations, de plus en plus bruyantes, résonnèrent à travers les cieux, et il vit, comme à travers un brouillard, la ligne d'explosions qui désintégrait le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une boule de feu tombant gracieusement dans l'atmosphère.

Tout son corps tressaillit dans ses vêtements trempés de sueur qui collaient à son corps. Ses poumons haletaient violemment, en quête d'un air qui lui échappait. Au sol, un léger trait de lumière marquait le mur opposé de sa chambre, projetant de légères ombres sur les murs. Son cœur battait la chamade contre sa cage thoracique, et il pouvait sentir son pouls résonner douloureusement à ses tempes. Jamais auparavant son cœur n'avait battu aussi rapidement. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son visage et sa poitrine se souleva avec effort, incapable de contrôler ses inspirations forcées. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, en pleine confusion. Il était… sur une étrange planète. Le vaisseau venait d'être réduit en cendres. Il passa ses doigts sur la paume de sa main, et il aurait pu jurer que les coupures du sable étaient toujours présentes. La douleur avait semblé tellement réelle…

 _Non._ Il se redressa contre le mur derrière son lit, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le contrôle de ses poumons, comprimés et douloureux. Il plaça une main sur son flanc et sentit son cœur cogner à grands coups, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de sa poitrine. _Tu es sur l'Enterprise. Tu es sur l'Enterprise._ Il porta ses doigts à ses tempes et ferma les yeux, paupières crispées. _Ce n'était pas réel. C'était un décor forgé de toutes pièces. Pas la réalité._

Il devait quitter ce lit, se lever, respirer. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ni les battements de son cœur ni le rythme de sa respiration. Sortant ses jambes des couvertures, il essaya de se lever, mais il tomba au sol, en état de choc et en sueur. Il essaya de se mettre à quatre pattes, mais ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus.

Pendant un bref instant, il entendit des coups frappés sur la porte. Quelqu'un criait son nom. Puis le bruit d'une commande que l'on actionnait – le code médical d'urgence qui permettait d'entrer dans n'importe quelle pièce du vaisseau.

McCoy se rua à l'intérieur de la chambre (s'il avait pu enfoncer la porte dans sa précipitation, il l'aurait fait). A peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils habitués à la pénombre que l'horreur le transperça. Spock était agenouillé à terre, les mains au sol, la respiration erratique. Le médecin traversa la pièce en quelques secondes et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol pendant qu'il attrapait le Vulcain par les épaules, l'esprit tenaillé par la peur.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Spock, dites-moi ce qui vous arrive ! SPOCK !

Le Vulcain cligna des yeux pour dissiper le voile de confusion qui s'attardait dans son esprit. Il s'accrocha à l'avant-bras de McCoy alors que le praticien le forçait à s'asseoir contre le bord du lit.

\- Docteur, commença-t-il, mais sa voix s'éteignit presque aussitôt (de son côté, McCoy était toujours en train de lui crier dessus). Docteur, tout va bien.

\- _Tout va bien_ ?! Votre rythme cardiaque est dangereusement élevé, Spock ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Merde, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! s'écria McCoy en avisant la pellicule de sueur sur la peau du Vulcain.

Il le secoua par les épaules tout en répétant sa question. Il était évident qu'une sorte d'hébétude s'était emparé de Spock – et le médecin avait bien l'intention de l'en sortir coûte que coûte.

\- Docteur McCoy, tout va bien, répéta Spock entre deux inspirations haletantes. Ce n'était… (Il déglutit alors que le rêve intense qu'il avait fait revenait envahir son esprit.) Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna McCoy d'une voix forcée, empreinte d'incrédulité.

Il regarda le visage du Vulcain, dont les yeux étaient toujours dans le vague, fixés au sol. Spock se contenta d'acquiescer, s'efforçant de respirer plus doucement.

\- Bon Dieu, marmonna le médecin.

Il fouilla dans le petit sac qu'il avait déposé à ses pieds et en sortit un hypospray, dont il vida le contenu dans le cou du Vulcain. Spock se pencha en arrière, s'efforçant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de respirer pour se calmer rapidement.

\- Un hypospray, McCoy…? parvint-il à demander.

\- Il faut absolument ralentir votre pouls, Spock. Croyez-moi, ça vaut le coup que vous ayez mal au cœur.

Il s'empara du poignet du Vulcain et le maintint entre ses doigts, comptant silencieusement les pulsations cardiaques. Normalement, en réaction à ce contact non souhaité, Spock aurait déjà dû lui lancer un regard meurtrier, mais il était trop distrait pour le remarquer réellement. Après quelques instants, McCoy fut satisfait du pouls qu'il percevait et relâcha son poignet. Puis, posant les mains sur ses genoux, il regarda Spock. Il avait besoin de contrôler les battements de son propre cœur, qui cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine depuis que son moniteur d'urgence avait commencé à sonner.

Spock n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être vu par McCoy dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, mais il réalisa qu'il était un peu tard pour y songer. Il expira par le nez, notant au passage avec soulagement que ses poumons avaient cessé de le brûler. Il resta les yeux fixés sur le mur, pendant que sa poitrine se détendait et que sa respiration redevenait plus calme.

\- Spock ?

Le premier officier se tourna lentement vers McCoy pour rencontrer son regard. L'inquiétude du médecin était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Un tel comportement était hautement inhabituel pour un Vulcain, et les circonstances rendaient la situation encore plus troublante. Les menaces prononcées par l'alien rebondissaient dans la tête de McCoy.

\- Racontez-moi votre rêve.

De nouveau, Spock détourna la tête. La frayeur qu'il avait éprouvée ne s'était pas dissipée elle s'attardait en lui, s'infiltrait dans son esprit… mais il se força à conserver un visage neutre et demeura aussi immobile qu'une statue. McCoy secoua la tête, profondément déçu.

\- J'aurais dû vous donner un sédatif pour vous aider à dormir. C'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé que… Bon sang, j'aurais dû prévoir.

\- Non, docteur, je ne l'aurais pas accepté. Ce qui vient de se passer n'est que… qu'une relation de cause à effet. Ces derniers jours ont été inhabituels, et il me semble logique de présumer que n'importe qui à ma place aurait pu être assailli par des cauchemars.

Se sentant progressivement redevenir lui-même, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il aurait préféré ne pas admettre devant le praticien qu'il avait été suffisamment troublé pour laisser un rêve envahir son esprit, et cependant, nier la vérité ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar normal, Spock. Votre pouls était à presque 320 battements par minute. J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez avoir une attaque ! insista McCoy, pour que Spock prenne la mesure de ce qui s'était passé.

Le Vulcain fut en effet décontenancé par le chiffre, bien qu'il sache quels dégâts un esprit non protégé pouvait infliger à un corps.

\- Vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les menaces de cet alien ?

Spock secoua la tête.

\- Je l'ignore. Il est trop tôt pour spéculer avec précision.

\- Si c'est ce dont il s'agit, ça risque d'empirer, fit doucement remarquer le médecin.

\- Ce n'est que la première nuit, et je ne suis pas en danger. Je vous prie de ne pas en informer le capitaine.

\- Quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de moi, Spock ? Vous avez une idée de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve pour vous ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, vous…

\- Docteur McCoy, c'est précisément pour cette raison que vous devez garder le silence, le pressa Spock. Si vous lui dites ce qui s'est passé, il va faire faire demi-tour au vaisseau et retourner sur le chemin de cette pouponnière d'étoiles.

Il s'appuya sur le matelas pour se remettre debout. McCoy se leva en même temps que lui, sans relâcher sa prise sur son bras.

\- Spock, il vous a déjà dit qu'il n'obéirait pas à ces salopards, vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter.

\- Je le sais, mais je sais également qu'humainement, il ne peut se résoudre à me voir mourir. Il chercherait à empêcher ma mort, quand bien même cela signifierait faire faire demi-tour au vaisseau, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à trouver une alternative. Une alternative qui n'existe pas. Nous devons poursuivre notre route, sans nous soucier des conséquences. Peut-être chercher une autre solution, mais certainement pas faire demi-tour, encore moins vers cette lune.

\- Si vos symptômes s'aggravent, si cela vient bien d'eux, le capitaine finira par le découvrir tôt ou tard.

\- Je ne souhaite pas lui dissimuler des informations. Je vous demande simplement de… Je souhaiterais que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit demeure confidentiel. Entre vous et moi, docteur McCoy.

McCoy secoua la tête. _Incroyable_. Il avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'aux quartiers de Spock, pour le trouver par terre, haletant comme s'il sortait d'un marathon. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Ce que cette créature a dit… je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête, Spock. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'arriver à la conclusion que votre cauchemar doit être lié à ce qui vous est arrivé. D'abord votre malaise sur la passerelle, et maintenant ça… peut-être que vous vous êtes trompé. Peut-être que cet alien ne mentait pas sur ses pouvoirs.

Il regarda Spock dans les yeux, sourcils froncés en signe d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Le visage de Spock demeura impassible.

\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-il.

McCoy changea légèrement de position et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Trois heures. Jim est de retour sur la passerelle, et il va beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il s'est reposé et qu'il a mangé. Hé ! s'écria-t-il en faisait claquer ses doigts et en regardant le Vulcain d'un air accusateur – quelque chose qu'il faisait très fréquemment ces derniers temps. Vous avez mangé après avoir quitté l'infirmerie ? Vous savez, comme je vous avais _expressément_ demandé de le faire ?

Spock se prépara mentalement pour le sermon qui ne pouvait manquer d'arriver. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait tout simplement enfilé son uniforme et serait retourné travailler pour éviter d'avoir à s'occuper de ce problème.

\- Etant donné le peu d'énergie qui me restait, retourner dans mes quartiers était ma seule potion. Je n'avais aucune envie de manger.

\- Quoi ?!

McCoy se retourna et, tournant le dos à son patient, fit quelques pas. Il avait besoin de prendre de la distance s'il ne voulait pas le frapper.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que vous aviez besoin de manger. Vous êtes peut-être Vulcain, Spock, mais vous êtes aussi humain. Vous ne pouvez pas refuser à votre corps les nutriments dont il a besoin, en particulier dans une situation comme celle-ci ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être gouverné par la logique ?

Spock expira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, incapable d'ignorer davantage la faiblesse de ses muscles.

\- J'étais certain que manger me rendrait malade, expliqua-t-il calmement.

McCoy tapota son tricordeur médical contre la paume de sa main, frustré. Il scanna de nouveau le Vulcain dans la lumière tamisée.

\- Lumières, 50%.

Une clarté plus prononcée éclaira la pièce. Spock cligna des yeux, se demandant quelle était la nouvelle ruse du médecin. Comme en réponse à cette question, ce dernier l'étudia sous tous les angles avec une attention soutenue.

\- Si je peux me permettre, votre observation serait probablement plus intéressante à un autre moment, fit remarquer Spock dans un sarcasme à peine voilé.

\- Vous avez une de ces gueules, Spock. A faire peur.

Spock haussa un sourcil avant de laisser ses yeux errer de nouveau sur le mur. _J'imagine que ça décrit plutôt bien ce que je ressens_ , songea la partie humaine en lui.

\- Et vous ne devez pas vraiment vous sentir mieux intérieurement, poursuivit McCoy.

Le deuxième sourcil du Vulcain rejoignit le premier. Le médecin pouvait-il lire dans les esprits à présent ?

\- Je suis le médecin en chef du vaisseau, Spock. Et ça fait près de dix ans que je fais ce boulot. J'ai fait mes études avec Kurt Bo'yenga. Je ne vous en ai jamais parlé ? Kurt Bo'yenga, merde ! Un jour, j'ai dû pratiquer une opération d'urgence sur un Hyvoqridicalien à J'uSusuli, à savoir le trou du cul de l'univers.**

Spock fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce que venait faire l'expression « trou du cul de l'univers » en plein milieu de ce sermon.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce qui est bon pour vous. _Vous_ , vous n'en avez aucune idée, mais _moi_ si. Vous ne savez rien, je sais tout, alors _laissez-moi faire mon boulot_.

Son intonation trahissait son agacement, mais l'expression de son visage ne reflétait que de l'inquiétude. Spock aurait aimé le reprendre sur le fait que non, il ne savait pas « rien », mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour cela. Il remarqua, non sans un certain mépris, que le verbe « sentir » revenait dans ses observations beaucoup plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, docteur ?

\- Je veux que vous preniez soin de vous. Votre corps a subi plus qu'il ne pouvait l'endurer, et vous ne vous rendez pas vraiment service en sautant des repas.

\- Votre conclusion est logique, docteur. J'y remédierai dès demain.

Spock ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le médecin s'en aille. Il ne mentait pas – il en était de toute façon incapable : il avait bel et bien l'intention d'essayer de se nourrir le lendemain. Cependant, pour l'instant, son seul besoin, un besoin vital, était de rester seul.

McCoy le regarda avec méfiance, sachant que normalement le Vulcain en faisait toute une montagne pour ne pas être d'accord avec lui, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait remettre le sujet sur le tapis une fois que Spock se serait reposé pour de bon.

\- Vous avez besoin de dormir jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Et si vous essayez de protester après ce que je viens de voir, c'est que vous êtes la personne la plus illogique que j'aie jamais rencontré. Donc, pas de protestation. Je vais vous donner un sédatif qui détendra chimiquement vos nerfs. Comme ça, pas de cauchemar, d'accord ?

\- Oui, docteur McCoy, répondit Spock de façon neutre.

\- Parfait.

Il lui injecta donc le sédatif, ignorant le léger regard de reproche sur le visage de Spock. Il n'avait pas le choix, ce fichu Vulcain avait besoin de dormir. Une impression de déjà-vu traversa l'esprit de McCoy : il avait fait la même chose à Jim quelques heures auparavant. En plein milieu d'une crise, les deux officiers supérieurs du vaisseau étaient à peine capables de se tenir debout – génial, vraiment.

Au moins, Jim avait repris du poil de la bête. Un exemple parfait de ce qui se passait lorsque vous suiviez les ordres du médecin : mangez des légumes et dormez, et tout ira bien. En tout cas, ça avait fonctionné pour le capitaine.

Mais en ce qui concernait Spock, l'histoire était un peu différente. _Je peux le faire dormir et manger autant que je veux_ , songea McCoy, _mais… peut-être que ça ne sert absolument à rien. Je ne sais pas si ça peut améliorer son état d'une quelconque façon à présent._

* * *

 *** En anglais : _Flaming Yuk-eshu'a_ (mot vulcain signifiant "cauchemar". Le crédit du titre revient intégralement à OldGirl, que je remercie une fois de plus ici.**

 **** Je précise que tous ces noms sortent de l'esprit de l'auteure, MabelOverture.**


	12. Chapitre 12

_... Comme je suis une fille tout sauf régulière (je perçois votre étonnement à lire une telle assertion :-D), après un mois et demie de silence quasi complet, vous avez droit à un chapitre dans (presque) toutes mes fics en cours. Je dis presque, parce que j'ai lâchement abandonné McCoy et Spock dans le désert, aux alentours de Noël... Je ne les ai pas oubliés, juste mis de côté pour un temps indéterminé, parce que je suis plus TOS et Sherlock en ce moment. Voilà un chapitre de traduction pour essayer vaguement de compenser._

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : L'inéluctable marche du sort**

Il émergea lentement du sommeil, et sentit la douleur sourde avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Elle était située non loin de sa clavicule gauche, et la gêne qui en résultait l'avait réveillé. Spock cligna lentement des yeux, encore somnolent – sans aucun doute un des effets secondaires de ces maudits hyposprays. Il essaya de comprendre la raison de la douleur qu'il éprouvait, mais ses interrogations furent vite chassées par une nausée brutale qui le poussa à se précipiter hors du lit. Il atterrit durement sur ses genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, où il arriva juste à temps pour y expulser violemment le contenu de son estomac. Les doigts crispés sur son ventre, il se pencha de nouveau vers la cuvette, mais il ne lui restait plus qu'un peu d'eau à vomir. En proie à des haut-le-cœur irrépressibles, il avait totalement perdu le contrôle sur son propre corps. Ses poumons ne parvenaient plus à inspirer librement et la douleur qui accompagnait les vomissements, tandis que l'intérieur de son corps se contractait et se révulsait, lui sembla méprisable. La pression qui pesait sur ses tempes augmenta si bien qu'il entendit distinctement son propre cœur battre dans ses tympans. Il tâtonna désespérément de sa main libre pour s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de lui : il avait besoin d'être soutenu par quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas tomber.

Le soulagement qu'il espérait arriva enfin et, alors que l'air emplissait de nouveau ses poumons, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il laissa sa tête partir en arrière et essaya de serrer ses bras tremblants contre ses jambes afin de réprimer ce tressaillement malvenu. Il lui fallut lutter moins longtemps que la nuit précédente pour reprendre son souffle.

La nuit précédente. Le cauchemar. Réalisant ce qui lui était arrivé, il pressa ses doigts contre son cou pour prendre son pouls : trop rapide. _Contrôle-toi_ , s'admonesta-t-il. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la partie de son esprit consacrée à la méditation. Inspiration, expiration. _Contrôle-toi_. Très franchement, la seule chose qui pourrait être pire que de vomir à nouveau serait de voir le docteur McCoy défoncer la porte de ses quartiers, bardé d'hyposprays et tout prêt à déverser sur lui de nouveaux sarcasmes.

Spock condamnait résolument ces hyposprays impossibles qui le rendaient nauséeux. Bien sûr, McCoy, borné comme il l'était dans ses pratiques médicales, n'avait pas daigné considérer les effets secondaires de ces choses répugnantes. Spock mit de côté quelques nouveaux contre-arguments en prévision d'une inévitable altercation à leur propos. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et expira, chassant ainsi la sensation qui s'attardait dans ses poumons. Son cœur retrouva un rythme normal. Soulagé, il réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

C'étaient les nombreux hyposprays, associés à l'absence de nourriture, qui lui avaient valu d'être malade. Logique. La physique et son génome si particulier, humain-vulcain, suffisaient à l'expliquer. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à s'inquiéter à moins que quelque chose d'anormal ne se passe. D'ici là, il avait, en tant que premier officier, des devoirs à accomplir envers le vaisseau, qui se trouvait actuellement dans une position précaire. Il ignora la protestation de ses muscles alors qu'il prenait appui sur le sol pour se relever.

.

\- Merci, Bones, marmonna Kirk en prenant une gorgée du café que son ami venait de lui tendre.

\- Je me suis dit que vous en auriez besoin.

\- Ouais, et on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul.

Durant les dernières heures, le capitaine était resté assis, tendu, sur son fauteuil, parcourant du regard des rapports choisis aléatoirement, dans l'espoir de détecter un indice qui leur aurait échappé. En vain. On ne connaissait rien de ce secteur de l'espace, rien sur ces aliens, rien sur _rien_. N'ayant trouvé aucune information, sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, Kirk avait accepté de faire une pause, sur l'insistance de McCoy. Ils étaient donc seuls dans cette petite salle de repos, et percevaient uniquement l'écho étouffé des voix qui provenaient du hall.

\- Alors, il dort ?

\- Ouais. Peut-être pas pour longtemps, cela dit. Je lui ai donné un hypo…

McCoy s'interrompit au moment où il s'apprêtait à se trahir, pris dans le souvenir de la nuit précédente. Il grinça des dents et se reprit.

\- L'hypospray que je lui ai donné avant qu'il aille se coucher va probablement cesser de faire effet bientôt.

Kirk eut un petit sourire timide et prit une autre gorgée.

\- Il vous a laissé lui donner un sédatif ? Je suis surpris.

\- Oh, vous savez, des fois, je peux me montrer assez convaincant.

\- Oh que oui, ricana Jim. Alors… rien à signaler ?

Une étincelle d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux. La possibilité que Spock puisse être encore en danger de mort le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'entendre que c'était terminé. McCoy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il repassait nerveusement le pouce contre sa tasse de café. Il était écœuré par ce que Spock lui avait demandé. Mais à ce point d'incertitude entre le danger et la normalité, le Vulcain avait le droit d'exiger la confidentialité patient-médecin. Il pourrait ne pas en tenir compte, et dire la vérité à son ami et capitaine. Une part de lui le voulait certainement.

\- Non, rien.

Kirk prit une profonde inspiration. Le soulagement se lisait clairement sur ses traits.

\- Ca veut peut-être dire qu'on a raison. Que Scotty avait raison.

\- Mouais, enfin, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. ( _Le sourire du capitaine commença à s'effacer, et McCoy s'empressa d'ajouter._ ) Je veux dire, je pense qu'il faut qu'on attende d'avoir mis plus de distance entre eux et nous.

Spock, son état actuel, son comportement étrange… tout cela troublait le médecin. L'emplissait de crainte. Il faudrait encore du temps avant que Spock ne redevienne le Vulcain irritant, et surtout _pas_ vulnérable, qu'il était censé être.

\- Ca fait presque douze heures que l'on a changé de cap, et rien ne lui est arrivé. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a assez attendu ? reprit Kirk, qui espérait évidemment une réponse affirmative.

Il fallait que ça se termine bientôt. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une très longue permission et de quelques tournées de brandy saurien.

\- Je… Ecoutez, Jim… Je dis juste qu'il ne faut pas crier victoire. Combien de temps attendre ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux pas encore affirmer qu'il est hors de danger, conclut le médecin en se tordant les mains sous la table.

Kirk soutint son regard quelques instants avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours, etc. C'est toujours peu sage. J'aimerais juste qu'on puisse parler de tout ça au passé, admit-il en riant.

McCoy répondit avec un demi-sourire, soudainement fasciné par une égratignure sur la table. Kirk pencha la tête pour l'observer.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne saurais pas vous dire. ( _Son sourire s'élargit_.) Pourquoi ? Mon teint de pêche éclatant ne vous revient pas ?

\- Oh, si, vous êtes positivement rayonnant. ( _Kirk étendit la main et s'empara de la tasse de café du médecin pour la placer hors de portée._ ) Allez dormir, Bones.

\- On ne vous a jamais dit de ne jamais toucher au café d'un Géorgien ?

\- On ne vous a jamais dit que le capitaine d'un vaisseau stellaire faisait ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Et à part ça, vous n'avez pas les chevilles qui enflent ?

\- Non, elles vont très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Pff ! Parce que sinon, je pourrais y remédier avec une petite piqûre.

Kirk se mit à rire.

\- Allez dormir, Bones !

Il lui fit signe de quitter la pièce, serrant jalousement la tasse de café contre sa poitrine. McCoy leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa la table.

\- Vous ne voulez pas faire une partie d'échecs avant ?

\- Vous détestez les échecs.

\- Ça, vous pouvez le dire ! J'espérais que vous diriez oui pour que je puisse refuser et vous planter là. Bon, ajouta-t-il en se levant et en se frottant les yeux, c'est vrai que je suis assez tenté d'aller me coucher. Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Vous savez bien que oui.

\- Merci, Jim, c'est sympa.

McCoy fit un petit clin d'œil à son ami et regarda brièvement les photographies et les cadres suspendus aux murs avant de quitter la pièce. Kirk poussa un soupir, joua distraitement avec la tasse en face de lui. Une part très égoïste de lui aurait voulu que McCoy refuse d'aller dormir et reste éveillé, et pas trop loin de lui. Sa présence était immensément réconfortante pour le capitaine et lui procurait un sentiment durable de calme au plus fort de cette attente paralysante. Cependant, il savait bien que son ami était un être humain comme les autres.

Enfin, comme presque tous les autres. Assis seul à une table, il lorgna le plateau d'échecs en trois dimensions de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il commença à repenser à la façon dont tout avait commencé, mais il secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser prendre à ce jeu. Maintenant, les choses étaient calmes. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser un souvenir horrible ternir ce moment.

Il finit son café, profitant du silence de la salle vide. Les voix, les demandes, les inquiétudes de tous s'adressaient si souvent au capitaine, emplissant son esprit, ne laissant de place que pour le travail et les soucis. Mais ici, seul, au lieu du chaos habituel, il ne percevait que le léger bruit du système d'aération.

.

Au milieu du couloir, McCoy s'arrêta. Son esprit le ramenait sans cesse à Spock. Spock, qui avait failli lui donner une crise cardiaque la veille au soir. Spock, qui avait _lui-même_ failli faire une crise cardiaque la veille au soir. _Tu dois aller vérifier qu'il va bien_ , murmura une petite voix dans son esprit. _Tu n'arriveras pas à t'endormir sinon_. Il soupira exagérément dans le corridor vide, et eut l'impression que les murs se moquaient de son hésitation. Il tira son PADD de sa poche, l'agrandit et passa son doigt sur la surface pour vérifier les constantes de son patient.

Secouant la tête d'exaspération, il plaça sa main sur sa hanche. Les données n'étaient pas disponibles. Pas nécessairement parce que ce fichu gobelin allait plus mal, mais parce que ledit fichu gobelin avait enlevé les bandelettes. Il était réveillé et probablement en train de se balader dans le vaisseau comme un crétin. McCoy poussa un grognement et tourna à gauche vers l'ascenseur. Son petit doigt lui disait que le Vulcain était déjà sur la passerelle.

Son intuition, comme toujours, était bonne : à l'instant où il passa la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos de Spock. Il était penché sur la console d'Uhura et discutait avec elle. Ses mains désignaient le panneau de contrôle en guise d'explications. Eh bien, ça n'allait pas durer.

\- Spock, appela McCoy.

Le Vulcain se tourna en entendant son nom et, à son grand regret, le médecin lui fit signe de venir le voir.

\- Docteur, répondit-il en allant à sa rencontre.

McCoy le scruta du regard, l'étudia sous toutes les coutures, cherchant les traces d'une nuit sans sommeil. Sa peau semblait un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire…

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Cela impliquerait que je peux « ressentir », docteur, et vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je ne parle pas de vos fichues émotions réprimées, Spock, je faisais référence à votre santé physique !

\- Dans ce cas, je suis parfaitement reposé, merci.

\- Je veux un autre check-up.

\- Docteur, vous m'avez vu il y a quatre heures, rétorqua le Vulcain à voix basse.

Ces bilans lui semblaient à la limite du harcèlement. McCoy leva les sourcils, dans l'attente d'une réponse différente, fort de la certitude que sa requête était parfaitement justifiée.

\- Monsieur Spock, intervint Chekov, et Spock se tourna vers lui. Un champ de débris légers se trouve devant nous, continua calmement le jeune homme. Il semblerait qu'il provienne d'une collision de petits astéroïdes.

Un obstacle parfaitement normal et sans danger, songea Spock.

\- Procédez aux manœuvres d'évitement, M. Chekov. Sulu, conservez notre cap.

\- Bien, Commandant, répondit Sulu.

Spock tourna de nouveau son attention vers le médecin.

\- Il me semble préférable de me rendre utile sur la passerelle plutôt que de rester passif à l'infirmerie, docteur McCoy. Je vous assure que je vous alerterai s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant.

La douleur de son épaule se manifesta soudain dans son esprit, ainsi que la certitude qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de bizarre. Il regarda le médecin en chef s'éloigner avec humeur et ouvrit la bouche pour l'avertir de ce fait, mais la voix d'Uhura l'interrompit dans sa tentative.

\- Commandant, les débris ont perturbé les canaux de réception. Une sorte de champ magnétique en émane probablement, déclara-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

McCoy fut bientôt hors de vue et Spock se pencha vers la console de la jeune femme pour lui venir en aide. Il s'agissait d'un incident peu fréquent, mais un problème similaire lui était arrivé lors d'une mission avec le capitaine Pike, des années auparavant. La solution était simple.

\- Injectez des photons dans le bouclier du vaisseau, à la vitesse de 0.678431 ondes par seconde, puis inversez les courants électriques sous le pont de l'Ingénierie.

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda avec étonnement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Jamais il ne lui avait été ordonné de programmer manuellement les boucliers, encore moins de façon si précise. Cependant, elle ne doutait pas de la logique ni de l'intelligence de son commandant, et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Portant une main à son oreillette, elle leva vers Spock des yeux incrédules.

\- Ca a fonctionné, M. Spock, dit-elle, abasourdie.

\- J'avais déjà fait cette expérience auparavant, lieutenant. Maintenant que cela vous est également arrivé, vous pourrez impressionner votre équipage à l'avenir, lorsqu'un événement semblable se reproduira. Sulu, au rapport.

\- Les débris ont disparu, commandant.

La réponse fut accompagnée d'un sourire. Il semblait bien que l' _Enterprise_ avait retrouvé son Vulcain.

\- Je dois dire que je suis moi-même impressionné, mais pas vraiment surpris, intervint une voix.

Spock se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Kirk.

\- Je n'avais rien lu de tel dans les rapports de Pike, ajouta le capitaine.

\- Le capitaine Pike avait l'habitude de laisser de côté certaines informations qu'il avait oubliées. Je les ai toutes consignées dans un journal supplémentaire.

\- Je n'en doute pas, commenta Kirk avec un sourire. Nous avons repris notre cap, M. Sulu ?

\- Oui, capitaine.

\- Parfait. Uhura, assurez-vous, cette fois, d'enregistrer l'incident. Et envoyez une copie à Starfleet.

\- Bien, capitaine.

Comme les heures passaient, l' _Enterprise_ s'aventurait de plus en plus profondément dans l'espace inexploré. Les étoiles et les corps célestes qui couvraient l'écran n'apparaissaient sur aucune carte de la Fédération. Spock vit dans le recensement de ces étoiles inconnues, qu'il intégrait dans les bases de données de Starfleet, une distraction bienvenue à la douleur qui pulsait dans son épaule.

Plus il se concentrait sur son travail, plus il lui était facile d'oublier l'existence de la douleur. Il aurait même presque pu se convaincre lui-même de son peu d'importance. Mais de temps à autre, au plus profond de sa concentration, elle jaillissait, le transperçant avec une force inattendue. Il parvenait à ne rien laisser paraître, mais le prix à payer pour qu'il puisse conserver son habituelle façade était un léger tremblement des mains. La douleur s'accentuait petit à petit. La seule chose logique à faire était d'aller consulter le médecin en chef, et, chose qui n'était pas commune chez lui, Spock l'admettait et prévoyait de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Cependant, recenser de nouvelles étoiles était une activité fascinante qu'il ne lui était pas souvent donnée de faire. Sans parler du fait que McCoy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi récemment, le Vulcain en était parfaitement conscient. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, aussi décida-t-il d'attendre qu'il émerge naturellement du sommeil.

\- Spock ?

Il était tellement pris par le déchiffrement des données qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence du capitaine Kirk à ses côtés. Etrange. La conscience qu'il avait de son entourage était généralement toujours élevée. Il leva les yeux.

\- Allons déjeuner, suggéra Kirk.

Le premier officier hésita. Son estomac n'était certainement pas prêt pour un repas.

\- Je suis en train de recenser des étoiles, capitaine.

\- C'est bon, Uhura est parfaitement capable de le faire. Uhura, prenez la place de M. Spock aux commandes scientifiques. Sulu, je vous laisse les commandes.

Tous deux acquiescèrent alors que Spock jetait à Jim un regard inquisiteur. Il était rare que Kirk interrompe le Vulcain au milieu d'activités qui étaient normalement sa prérogative. Il se leva et, se sentant tenu d'obéir, suivit le capitaine jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

\- Capitaine, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas faim, dit-il alors que l'ascenseur se mettait en branle.

\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous forcer à manger, expliqua Jim avec un sourire d'excuse.

 _McCoy_. Il devait avoir fait passer le mot à Jim en quittant la passerelle un peu plus tôt. Spock s'efforça de trouver une idée qui lui permette d'esquiver, de reporter le repas, en raison de la nausée qui persistait, mais rien de convaincant ne se présenta à son esprit.

Il remarqua alors, avec curiosité, que sa main gauche n'avait pas cessé de trembler. Le dernier éclair de douleur qui l'avait traversé avait eu lieu 37 minutes auparavant… avait-il tremblé pendant tout ce temps ? Cela commençait à devenir incontrôlable. Il aurait voulu examiner son épaule, l'inspecter, afin d'en comprendre la raison. Peut-être devrait-il réveiller McCoy en fin de compte…

\- Pourquoi me demande-t-il de m'assurer que vous mangiez, Spock ? demanda Kirk alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils prirent la direction de la cantine. Le Vulcain marchait prudemment, un pas derrière Jim. Il commençait à en avoir assez de l'inquiétude que manifestait toute la passerelle à son égard.

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer que mon refus de manger hier en est la raison.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à dissimuler la vérité.

\- Oui, il m'en a parlé. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour vous, et je dois admettre que cela m'inquiète également. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, capitaine.

Il utilisait parfois cette phrase pour éviter de mentir. Il ne souhaitait imposer à personne ses indispositions physiques, et s'il le devait vraiment, il voulait ne les avouer qu'à une seule personne : le docteur McCoy. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se dévisagèrent. Kirk scanna Spock du regard – il avait l'air tellement fatigué, autant que la veille.

\- Mais vous n'avez toujours pas l'intention de manger ? demanda-t-il.

Spock soupira et baissa les yeux. Le capitaine avait cette inexplicable capacité à lire en lui, à comprendre ce qu'il ne disait pas.

\- Non, Jim. Je ne peux pas… pas pour l'instant, répondit-il sincèrement.

S'agissait-il d'une faiblesse ? Si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas en faire étalage devant son ami. Il ne pouvait cependant trouver aucune alternative. Kirk pinça les lèvres et fit un signe de tête.

\- D'accord. Je ne vais pas vous forcer. Et je vous fais confiance pour me mettre au courant si vous avez le moindre doute concernant votre santé. Je ne vais donc rien en conclure pour l'instant. Mais si vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de garder quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac d'ici demain… ça ne sera probablement pas un bon signe, conclut-il avec sérieux.

Ils savaient tous deux que cette soudaine maladie dont Spock semblait atteint était des plus étranges, étant donné que les Vulcains n'étaient que très rarement souffrants.

\- Je sais, Jim. J'accepterai également de le voir comme un motif de préoccupation si cela perdurait.

Il espérait, de fait, que la douleur et les vertiges s'apaiseraient durant la nuit. Il était toujours acceptable, logiquement, d'attribuer ces symptômes au stress physique qu'il avait enduré, mais s'ils devaient persister le lendemain… la logique n'aurait plus grand-chose à voir là-dedans.

\- Je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer. Vous avez l'air… Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait bien besoin de repos.

Kirk ne voulait pas ordonner formellement à Spock de regagner ses quartiers, mais son comportement était inhabituel et il n'était clairement pas dans une forme olympique. Spock acquiesça, sachant par avance qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner travailler après cette conversation.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Puis, soudain…

 _Non…_

Sans transition, la douleur tapie dans son épaule éclata, le submergea en moins d'une demi-seconde, et il fut aveuglé par sa violence. Un instant à peine après qu'il eut réalisé ce qui se passait, la souffrance se répandit jusque dans ses os : des pulsations électriques douloureuses couraient le long de son épaule, rampaient jusqu'à son coude. Tout autour de lui paraissait horriblement flou. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il sentit son corps vaciller. Sa conscience fuyait son esprit aussi rapidement que l'attaque l'avait foudroyé. Son esprit ne pouvait supporter la torture étouffante, écrasante, qui enserrait son corps dans un étau et faisait disparaître tout ce qui avait auparavant occupé ses pensées. Il ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus qu'à travers un brouillard de points noirs qui ondulaient autour de lui. Sa dernière pensée subconsciente fut qu'il aurait préféré ne pas imposer cela à Jim.

Kirk vit soudainement les yeux de Spock rouler dans leurs orbites, tandis que sa peau devenait blafarde. Sa tête bascula lentement en arrière et ses paupières se fermèrent. Il n'émit aucun son, n'exprima rien de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il commença juste à tomber. Alarmé, terrifié, Kirk se précipita en avant pour l'empêcher de tomber. Emporté par le mouvement et la densité des os du Vulcain, il se sentit tomber à son tour, mais il resserra son étreinte et empêcha sa tête de heurter le sol. Le visage de Spock demeurait parfaitement immobile.

\- Spock ! SPOCK !

Il ne parvint pas à dissimuler la panique dans sa voix. Tout s'était passé tellement rapidement que Kirk n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir, à peine celui de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était à présent étendu sur le sol, totalement inconscient.

\- Spock ! Allez, Spock…

Il secoua ses épaules sans douceur. La peau du Vulcain était glacée, et ce froid transperça les mains de Kirk. Alors qu'il recommençait à le secouer, ses doigts effleurèrent la tunique du Vulcain, révélant un instant son épaule. Jim resta figé sur place et prit une brusque inspiration, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la peau sur laquelle étaient apparues de sévères ecchymoses.

Kirk était conscient que le terme « ecchymoses » ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La peau de Spock était recouverte de taches pourpres, d'un rouge agressif, reliées par des lignes bleu électrique. Kirk effleura de son pouce les marques bleues, qui apparaissaient en surimpression, comme si un fil avait été passé sous la peau. Il tira sur le col de l'uniforme du Vulcain et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçut la densité des lignes qui se croisaient, comme un essaim d'insectes, juste au-dessous de la clavicule. Le tout semblait toxique, absolument pas naturel, _mortel_.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas un « symptôme », ce n'était pas explicable, ce n'était pas _logique_.

Kirk avait tort. Ce qu'ils redoutaient était finalement arrivé.

Les aliens étaient en train de le tuer.


	13. Chapitre 13

_... La suite des emmerdes. Pardonnez ma vulgarité, mais c'est quand même un bon résumé._

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : L'effet boomrang**

Quelqu'un le secoua à plusieurs reprises, mais il était trop profondément inconscient pour en comprendre la raison, ou même y prêter attention. Une enclume lui écrasait la poitrine. Une nouvelle secousse, insistante.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il fixait le plafond. Était-il tombé à terre ? Une brutale pulsation de douleur le poignarda au niveau de la clavicule et il inspira brusquement entre ses dents serrées. L'esprit redevenu lucide après son évanouissement, il cligna des yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Kirk, qui le scrutait avec une épouvante à peine voilée. L'émotion qui se lisait sur le visage de son ami lui glaça le sang.

Les yeux du capitaine revinrent se poser sur les marques suspectes qui striaient l'épaule du Vulcain. Il avait réussi à juguler sa terreur en voyant Spock ouvrir les yeux – _il était en vie_. Mais étudier cette chose sur son corps, savoir ce qu'elle signifiait…

\- Vous avez vu ça ? demanda-t-il.

Il essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler, mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Vu quoi, capitaine ? répondit Spock avec difficulté.

Il était confus et perturbé par l'attitude désespérée de Jim, ainsi que par le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le sol, mais il ne put retenir une grimace involontaire alors qu'un nouveau coup de rasoir lui entamait l'épaule. Kirk laissa la question de côté et ouvrit prestement son communicateur.

\- Kirk à McCoy.

Le médecin, profondément endormi dans ses quartiers, ouvrit les yeux au son de la voix qui émanait de l'appareil. Il tendit le bras, heurta violemment la commode à côté de son lit, cherchant avec fébrilité son communicateur dans l'obscurité.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Jim ? bafouilla-t-il, l'esprit bien plus alerte que son corps.

\- C'est Spock.

La voix du capitaine se brisa en prononçant son nom. McCoy se rua hors de son lit et courut jusqu'à la porte tout en enfilant ses bottes à cloche-pied.

Après avoir indiqué au médecin où il pourrait les trouver, Kirk replaça rapidement son communicateur à sa ceinture et baissa doucement le col de l'uniforme de Spock pour inspecter la peau violacée. Les dessins empoisonnés semblaient former un texte qui prédisait sans ambiguïté le sort funeste qui attendait non seulement le Vulcain, mais également le vaisseau tout entier. Ils avaient tant compté sur un mensonge, mais comment pourraient-ils oser espérer quoi que ce soit à présent ?

\- Jim…

\- Vous vous êtes évanoui, Spock, expliqua-t-il, sans quitter des yeux les lignes bleues. Votre épaule… C'est… Je ne sais même pas comment vous le décrire…

Spock tourna la tête pour voir ce à quoi son ami faisait référence. S'agissait-il d'une plaie ouverte ? Etait-ce pour cette raison que cette partie de son corps avait été si douloureuse tout au long de la journée ? Il aperçut enfin les tourbillons colorés et les lignes électriques qui s'enroulaient vers son cou. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille … Depuis quand était-il dans cet état ? Son esprit était déjà parvenu à la même conclusion que le capitaine : il avait sous les yeux la preuve fâcheuse que des heures sombres les attendaient. Sa poitrine se souleva et il regarda de nouveau le plafond, serrant les poings pendant qu'un nouveau tremblement agitait son corps.

\- Vous avez mal.

Jim pouvait s'en rendre compte aussi clairement qu'il pouvait voir l'abrasion sur la peau de son ami. Ce dernier fit un bref signe de tête, retenant sa respiration en attendant que la douleur passe.

\- Nous devons faire demi-tour, murmura Jim, plus sérieux que jamais, en proie à une colère et à un désespoir incontrôlables.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, Jim. Ne faites pas demi-tour.

Avant que le capitaine n'ait eu le temps d'exprimer son désaccord, McCoy arriva en trombe dans le couloir, les cheveux en désordre. Il plongea la main dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'eux.

Il sortit son scanner et le voulut le passer au-dessus de la tête de Spock, mais il suspendit son geste en apercevant l'épaule du Vulcain, sous les mains tremblantes de Kirk. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Les lignes bleues qui s'entrecroisaient sur la peau d'un rouge violacé, allumèrent un signal d'alarme dans son esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette…

Toute trace de fatigue avait disparu. Son esprit était parfaitement éveillé, parfaitement alerte, et parfaitement vide.

\- Est-ce que c'était déjà là quand…

Il se mordit la langue. Il avait presque oublié que le capitaine était juste à côté de lui, et, évidemment, ce dernier, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, ne manqua pas le lapsus.

\- Quand quoi, McCoy ?

\- Je…

\- Un événement sans rapport avec la situation présente a eu lieu cette nuit, le coupa Spock d'une voix tendue.

\- Comment ça sans rapport ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? demanda-t-il, sentant la fureur bouillonner dans ses veines.

Spock s'appuya sur son coude gauche pour se redresser, comprenant qu'il lui revenait de dissiper ce malentendu, mais la douleur explosa dans son bras tout entier et il retomba en arrière. Dans un même geste, Kirk et McCoy lui posèrent une main sur l'épaule, oubliant complètement leur dispute.

\- Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, déclara McCoy.

\- Bien sûr. Allez, venez.

\- Ne touchez pas son épaule, Jim.

Avec précautions, ils l'aidèrent à se relever jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout, appuyé sur Kirk, le bras droit passé autour de l'épaule du capitaine, le bras gauche pendant, inerte, à son côté.

\- Pouvez-vous marcher ? demanda Kirk, sans réaliser à quel point la réponse à cette question était importante pour lui.

\- Oui.

McCoy resta prudemment à côté d'eux, prêt à soutenir le Vulcain si besoin. Spock s'efforçait de se concentrer sur sa marche, mais le poids de son bras gauche jouait en sa défaveur. Chaque mouvement, chaque pas, faisait naître une secousse douloureuse le long de son bras et jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le picotement de la paresthésie commençait à courir le long de ses nerfs. L'évanouissement le menaçait, et plus ils avançaient vers l'infirmerie, plus il était certain qu'il allait de nouveau perdre connaissance.

Kirk, de son côté, sentait Spock s'alourdir contre lui alors qu'il le traînait vers leur destination. C'était là, tout près, de l'autre côté du hall…

Au moment où la porte de l'infirmerie devenait enfin visible, Kirk chancela : Spock venait de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber à genoux. McCoy essaya de le stabiliser du mieux qu'il put, mais il était clair, étant donné la façon dont il prenait appui sur Jim, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se relever. Merde, l'infirmerie était _juste là_ ! Bones regarda la porte, reporta son attention sur Spock, qui haletait et s'était mis à trembler.

\- CHAPEL ! Venez immédiatement avec un hypo d'épinephrine contre l'asthénie, _tout de suite_ ! cria-t-il, et sa voix rebondit sur les murs.

L'infirmière apparut à peine quelques instants plus tard. McCoy se promit de la féliciter plus tard pour son extraordinaire efficacité. Son masque professionnel était parfaitement en place lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette tremblante de Spock, et elle fit immédiatement demi-tour pour aller préparer son lit médical. Sans hésitation, McCoy pressa la seringue dans l'avant-bras de Spock.

\- Allez, essayez de vous lever ! ordonna-t-il en s'efforçant de tirer le Vulcain en position verticale.

La solution comprise dans l'hypospray qu'il venait de recevoir fonctionna et envoya une petite décharge d'énergie à ses jambes. Son esprit commençait à fléchir de nouveau, mais il parvint à avancer à l'aide des deux hommes qui le soutenaient. _Ce n'était vraiment pas loin…_

Ils poussèrent la porte et parvinrent jusqu'à la petite pièce qui était réservée au Vulcain. Kirk se retourna pour l'aider à s'allonger. A présent qu'il n'avait plus à marcher, il sentit diminuer la pression qui pesait sur lui, mais sa poitrine se soulevait en respirations rapides, hachées, comme si ses poumons avaient soudainement été comprimés dans un étau. Spock avala et serra la mâchoire en fixant le plafond, profondément frustré. Il n'y avait aucune logique à la détérioration de son état et il ne pouvait prévoir la façon dont elle progresserait. Cette idée le rendait fou. Cet alien n'était pas responsable de son état. _Ce n'était pas possible_. Aucun être ne pouvait en contrôler un autre à son insu, comme un Créateur tout-puissant. Un nouveau pic de douleur lui transperça l'épaule, et il ferma les yeux, refusant de croire que cette créature était en train de le torturer à distance. Il y avait forcément une autre raison, il ne pouvait pas être à la merci de cet être – ce n'était tout simplement _pas possible_.

\- Bones, vous pouvez l'aider ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

Le médecin, assisté par Chapel, avait découpé la tunique du Vulcain, révélant ainsi la blessure dans son intégralité. Elle s'étendait en lignes inextricables jusqu'au bas de sa cage thoracique, les marques bleues courant le long de son bras gauche pour s'enrouler autour de son coude, descendant comme des griffes prêtes à se refermer sur son cœur. La couleur en était tellement vive que McCoy se demandait si on pouvait encore parler de peau.

\- Spock, il me faut un échantillon sanguin, déclara-t-il sur un ton d'excuse en prenant la seringue que lui tendait Chapel.

Le Vulcain acquiesça à peine, concentré sur les carreaux du plafond. Il ne luttait plus contre l'inconscience à présent, mais contre son propre corps. Sa main se crispa involontairement lorsque McCoy introduisit l'aiguille dans sa veine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, McCoy ? demanda Kirk pendant que le médecin redonnait la seringue, remplie de sang vert, à l'infirmière.

Spock voulut fournir des explications à la place du médecin, mais une nouvelle vague de douleur lui traversa l'omoplate. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et serra les poings, essayant désespérément de bâtir un rempart mental contre la torture, mais, malgré ses efforts, il fut bientôt submergé. Le niveau du K2 commença à hurler sur le moniteur.

Chapel se pencha vers le lit et tendit un nouvel hypospray à McCoy, qui l'administra au Vulcain, mais les alarmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Visiblement, Spock luttait contre la douleur, le corps entièrement tendu, rigide, et agité de spasmes brutaux. Il poussa un gémissement, qui se perdit dans le bruit des alarmes. Une pellicule de sueur commença à se former sur ses tempes. McCoy essaya un autre hypo, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir aider. Les horribles sifflements émanant du moniteur ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'anxiété de Kirk, qui se sentait totalement impuissant à la vue de ses deux amis, l'un essayant désespérément de soulager les souffrances de l'autre.

\- Il faut que je l'endorme, siffla-t-il à Chapel qui accourait à son côté.

Elle se précipita vers un tiroir derrière eux, fouillant rapidement pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et le tendre au médecin. Il le prit et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. _Iophed'menta tv'Valliuniphor_. Le sédatif le plus fort qu'il pouvait administrer sans risque au Vulcain. Il l'injecta immédiatement dans la peau livide et moite de Spock, et presque immédiatement, les muscles de ce dernier se relâchèrent lentement. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lit, ses doigts frémirent alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Lorsqu'il fut totalement immobile, les alarmes se turent enfin.

McCoy entendait distinctement sa propre respiration, violente, chargée d'adrénaline, dans le silence qui venait de tomber. Kirk posa une main sur le bras inerte de Spock, et, sans regarder le Vulcain évanoui, il répéta sa question entre ses dents serrées :

\- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

McCoy leva les yeux vers le capitaine, puis vers Chapel, à qui il fit un signe de tête qu'elle comprit immédiatement, étant donné leur capacité à communiquer en silence. Elle laissa les deux hommes et retourna dans la pièce principale de l'infirmerie.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar…

\- Un cauchemar, McCoy ? s'exclama le capitaine avec colère.

Le médecin se rendit compte que la confidentialité n'était plus de mise, et il se frotta la nuque en regardant Kirk dans les yeux.

\- Oui, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais son rythme cardiaque était dangereusement élevé, comme si… comme si son rêve l'affectait réellement. Physiquement, je veux dire. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de… de _ça_ la nuit dernière.

\- Bones, commença Kirk, les phalanges crispées sur le montant du lit. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ? _Pourquoi ?_

McCoy avala péniblement sa salive et secoua la tête tout en se demandant s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur.

\- Il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire, Jim. C'était son droit, en tant que patient. Il pensait que vous changeriez d'avis, que vous iriez chercher ces pierres si vous étiez au courant. Il pensait que ce cauchemar était simplement causé par un stress post-traumatique temporaire… Et je n'ai pas voulu tirer de conclusions hâtives.

\- Eh bien, cette erreur va peut-être nous coûter la vie de Spock, aboya Kirk en s'emparant de son communicateur. Nous allons faire demi-tour, mais peut-être que ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

\- Jim ! C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait rien vous dire! Nous ne devons pas faire demi-tour, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Spock. Nous ne devons pas aller chercher ces cristaux, nous ne devons même pas nous approcher de cet amas d'étoiles ! Laissez-moi examiner Spock, je peux essayer de…

\- On ne le sauvera pas comme ça, Bones ! Soit on fait demi-tour, soit on a le privilège de le regarder mourir ! Que décidez-vous ? cria le capitaine, montrant presque agressivement du doigt le visage immobile du Vulcain. Visiblement, vous avez fait votre choix cette nuit !

\- C'est injuste de dire ça, Jim ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie que Spock y passe ? A une époque, James Kirk ne croyait pas à la possibilité de perdre, c'est le moment ou jamais de prouver que ça n'a pas changé ! Il doit y avoir une alternative, une option à laquelle nous n'avons pas encore pensé !

\- Vous avez raison, McCoy, je ne crois pas à la possibilité de perdre. Je n'irai pas chercher ces cristaux pour ces aliens comme un bon petit toutou qui ramène le bout de bois qu'on lui a lancé, mais je ne vais pas non plus regarder Spock mourir sans rien faire ! Je n'ai pas encore de plan bien arrêté, mais je ne le laisserai pas souffrir pendant que j'y réfléchis. Nous allons donc faire demi-tour, et peut-être que cette ordure va le voir et me rendre mon premier officier. _Ensuite_ , je ferai mon possible pour nous sortir d'affaire. Vous avez compris ?

Les yeux brûlant de colère, il haussa son communicateur.

\- Kirk à Sulu. Faites demi-tour immédiatement, ramenez-nous à cet amas d'étoiles en distorsion 8.

\- … Bien, capitaine.

Il referma l'appareil dans un claquement sec et le replaça à son côté dans un mouvement furieux. Puis, s'appuyant sur le lit, il baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. La tension entre les deux hommes était presque palpable, et les violentes émotions que la situation avait fait naître semblaient prêtes à exploser. Kirk donna de petits coups de pied irrités sur le sol, parfaitement conscient qu'il devait se calmer, que cet éclat était indigne de leur amitié. Le premier officier lui disait souvent que l'émotion brute empêchait le raisonnement, et en ce moment, c'était bien de sa raison qu'il avait besoin.

\- Je vous ai demandé très clairement de me dire s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, dit-il sur un ton plus calme, volontairement apaisé, sans relever la tête.

McCoy, de son côté, était plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.

\- C'était important pour lui que je ne vous dise rien. Vous savez bien comment ça se passe, Jim… vous aussi, vous prenez tout ce qu'il dit très à cœur. Une fois qu'il a prononcé une de ses phrases logiques, il n'y a plus moyen de discuter avec lui. Dieu sait que des fois, je déteste ce gobelin, mais… quand il a raison, il a raison.

Kirk serra les lèvres et poussa un profond soupir, donnant continuant à frapper machinalement le carrelage de son pied avant de relever la tête pour regarder son ami.

\- Bones, depuis quand écoutez-vous ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-il, moins tendu qu'auparavant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se reproduira pas, marmonna le médecin tout en passant le scanner sur le Vulcain pour la énième fois.

Kirk expira doucement par le nez et replaça une main sur l'épaule de Spock.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Jim. Je suis désolé, j'aimerais pouvoir vous le dire, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il est en train de mourir (les doigts de Kirk se crispèrent) mais je suis incapable de dire pourquoi. La moelle épinière est en bonne santé, ses organes fonctionnent normalement… Tout a l'air de partir en vrille quand il est en proie à une de ces attaques, mais une fois qu'il est revenu à lui, tout redevient absolument normal. C'est vraiment très déconcertant. Si on fait demi-tour, vous pensez vraiment qu'il ira mieux ? Ou bien est-ce que ça risque de s'aggraver ? Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que nous avons devant nous. Cet échantillon sanguin est mon dernier espoir. Ces… ces lignes, ajouta-t-il en désignant les marques qui se croisaient sur le torse de Spock. Ce n'est pas naturel. Il n'y a rien, dans le corps humain ou vulcain, qui puisse causer ce genre de choses. Cela vient nécessairement d'un facteur extérieur.

\- L'alien ? demanda Kirk.

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda McCoy en haussant les épaules. Il était affaibli, certes mais en bonne santé, lorsque nous tenions le bon cap. On dévie un peu… et le voilà inconscient à l'infirmerie. Je n'aurais pas cru ça possible, et pourtant...

Kirk acquiesça. Ses émotions commençaient à refluer, laissant son esprit libre de réfléchir. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais ressenti une angoisse si forte que lorsqu'il avait vu Spock s'effondrer à terre devant lui pour la seconde fois. Une part de lui était convaincue qu'il était déjà mort lorsqu'il était tombé sans aucune raison.

\- Quand l'anesthésie cessera-t-elle de faire effet ?

\- Etant donné sa physiologie, dans deux heures à peu près.

\- Appelez-moi dès son réveil. J'ai des excuses à faire à mon équipage.

Il passa à côté de McCoy et franchit la porte, mais sa main s'attarda sur le panneau de fermeture. Il s'arrêta, demeura dans cette position pendant un instant et tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, mais sans vraiment regarder dans la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé, Bones. Pour ce que je vous ai dit. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous accuser de cela. J'étais juste… terrifié.

McCoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais sa gorgé était trop sèche. Il toussa légèrement et acquiesça, s'efforçant de garder pour lui les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger.

\- Je sais, Jim. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

Il entendit les pas de Kirk s'éloigner à travers l'infirmerie, décroître jusqu'à disparaître totalement, puis il se laissa tomber dans la chaise la plus proche et se prit la tête dans les mains. Colère, culpabilité et confusion se mêlaient en lui, formant un magma dans son esprit et descendant directement vers son cœur. Combien de fois devrait-il encore faire face à la mort du Vulcain ? Combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ainsi sans devenir complètement fou ? Chapel entra en silence et lui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule. A son tour, il posa ses doigts sur les siens.

\- Vous ne pouviez rien faire d'autre, Leonard.

\- C'est bien ce qui me pose problème.

\- Ce n'est plus de votre ressort, reprit-elle doucement.

McCoy secoua la tête et lui tapota la main, avant de la laisser retomber sur ses genoux.

\- Il n'était vraiment pas bien cette nuit. Et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, malgré tout ce qu'il me disait. Je n'ai cependant pas informé le capitaine. Je n'ai pas réagi… Kirk a raison, Christine. Je l'ai peut-être tué.

\- Qu'auriez-vous pu faire d'autre ? Qu'aurait pu faire le capitaine, s'il avait été au courant ? Nous aurions placé Spock en quarantaine dans cette même pièce, sous surveillance constante, et il aurait tourné en rond ici, et vous aussi. Et ça n'aurait pas empêché ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Peut-être que, si nous avions fait demi-tour plus tôt, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Leonard, vous connaissez Spock mieux que moi. Vous savez qu'il est l'un des membres les plus intelligents de l'équipage. Il savait pertinemment ce que signifiait la confidentialité qu'il vous a demandée, et il a désobéi à cet alien en toute connaissance de cause.

McCoy jeta un coup d'œil fatigué au visage grisâtre de Spock, à sa tête inerte, légèrement tournée sur le côté. Ses paupières étaient livides, et par là même contrastaient avec la couleur discordante de sa peau, juste sous le cou. Parmi tout le monde sur la passerelle, tous ces corps, pourquoi l'avoir choisi, lui ?

 _Des humains… et… un Vulcain ?_

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous reprocher cela, Leonard, insista Chapel. Spock connaissait les risques de ne rien dire au capitaine. Il savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

McCoy laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Le problème, avec cet imbécile, c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce qui est bon pour lui. Sa logique l'aveugle dès qu'il est question de survie. (Il hocha la tête et se passa la main sur le front.) Son espèce, et il ne fait pas exception, n'a de cesse de défendre la vie et la paix. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, dès qu'il est question de lui-même, il ne fait pas preuve de la même logique que lorsqu'il est question des autres.

.

Kirk fut accueilli sur la passerelle par des visages particulièrement soucieux. Tous savaient, avant que le premier mot ne franchisse ses lèvres, que leur brusque manœuvre ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

\- Le commandant Spock ? hasarda Uhura.

Kirk se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Ouvrez la communication pour tout le vaisseau.

\- C'est fait, monsieur.

Il se racla la gorge et s'assit sur sa chaise, puis, regardant les visages autour de lui – ses amis – il se prit à souhaiter que le danger qui pesait sur eux soit anéanti.

\- A tout l'équipage de l'Enterprise… Nous sommes en route pour cet amas d'étoiles, et, par conséquent, pour cette lune, puisqu'il est devenu évident que ce vaisseau et son équipage sont menacés par un danger bien réel. En tant que combattants, nous refuserons évidemment de nous plier aux exigences de ces aliens. Cependant, pour éviter la mort de ce vaisseau et de ses occupants, nous retournons vers l'amas d'étoiles jusqu'à ce que nous puissions agir. Si vous avez la moindre idée, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en faire part. Toute suggestion est la bienvenue. Allons nous occuper de ces salauds. Kirk, terminé.

Il asséna un coup de poing sur le transmetteur.

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort, capitaine ? osa demander Scotty, la voix tremblante.

Kirk se mordit la lèvre et secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Il en faut plus que cela pour se débarrasser de notre M. Spock. Mais, ajouta-t-il plus doucement, il est immobilisé pour l'instant.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, se rappelant comment la peau de son ami était devenue livide, juste avant sa chute.

\- Peu importe le prix, capitaine, déclara Chekov dans le silence, un feu brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

Le jeune enseigne avait toujours eu un profond respect pour l'officier scientifique, et bien que l'idée de faire face à ces aliens soit totalement effrayante, rien ne pouvait justifier sa mort.

\- Quand ils menacent un membre de l'équipage, ils doivent affronter tout le vaisseau.

\- Et le vaisseau est prêt à riposter, compléta Sulu, partageant la détermination de son ami.

Kirk tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, pour rencontrer les yeux de tous les officiers présents sur la passerelle. Leurs visages reflétaient tous ce que Chekov venait d'exprimer, et Jim réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à éprouver de la culpabilité en leur ordonnant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le vaisseau, l'équipage tout entier, étaient préparés à se lancer corps et âme dans la bataille qui se préparait. Son regard se posa sur le poste scientifique, vide.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons riposter.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Au cas où certaines personnes traîneraient encore leurs guêtres par ici... Voici la suite, avec "un millier de plates excuses, ô patients Seigneurs" (référence à_ Aladin _, car depuis la mort de Jean Piat - je vous jure j'ai failli pleurer - j'ai maté tous les Walt Disney de mon enfance, en déplorant qu'il n'ait pas fait la voix de Jaffar, parce que ça aurait été magique). Comme d'hab, OldGirl a fait un super boulot de relectrice. D'ailleurs, s'il y a de "vrais" gros mots dans la bouche de McCoy, elle est en partie responsable. :-D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Moralité, mortalité**

\- McCoy à Chapel.

\- Ici Chapel.

\- Bon sang, où êtes-vous ?

\- Au laboratoire d'hématologie, docteur. Comme vous me l'avez demandé. Vous vous souvenez ?

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai… et alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

\- Ils disent qu'il leur faut encore une heure d'analyse.

\- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec cet échantillon ? Ils lui payent un verre ?

\- Les données ne sont pas simples à analyser, Leonard. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses sur lesquelles ils ont l'habitude de travailler.

\- Etant donné le temps que ça leur prend, j'espère au moins qu'ils prennent en compte l'équation de la thermodynamique des particules et l'impact de la gravité dans un référentiel quadridimensionnel. D'accord, j'ai compris. McCoy, terminé.

Il reposa violemment le communicateur sur la table et lui jeta un coup d'œil mauvais. Le Vulcain, non loin de lui, était toujours étendu sans mouvement, le visage immobile. La vue de l'épaule de Spock avait ressuscité la rage du médecin, et cette rage lui obscurcissait l'esprit avec une ardeur renouvelée. Qu'on lui donne seulement l'occasion de mettre les mains autour de la gorge de ce maudit alien…

Exaspéré d'attendre sans rien pouvoir faire d'utile, McCoy cueillit au passage le PADD grossissant posé sur sa table de travail et s'inclina vers le Vulcain inconscient pour examiner méticuleusement les marques qui couraient sur sa peau. Il passa son pouce sur les curieuses lignes bleues, dont le dessin erratique sur le côté gauche du torse ne représentait aucun motif reconnaissable. McCoy n'avait pas vraiment eu la tête à noter où étaient situées lesdites lignes lorsqu'il avait endormi Spock, si bien qu'il ne pouvait en avoir la certitude, mais il avait l'impression qu'elles s'étaient étendues. Il remonta le long des marques jusqu'à la clavicule et se demanda pourquoi elles s'accumulaient toutes à cet endroit. Il se pencha un peu plus et passa en mode microscope sur son PADD, louchant sur l'écran à force d'écarquiller les yeux.

Il finit par remarquer une chose qu'il n'avait pas vue auparavant. Clignant des paupières pour humecter la rétine, il se pencha encore davantage. La peau, juste au-dessus de la clavicule, semblait… inflammée. Relevant la tête, il mit son PADD de côté et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Puis, brusquement, il s'approcha de la peau pour examiner attentivement les chairs meurtries. Il n'y avait aucune autre trace d'inflammation. Uniquement ce point sur la clavicule, l'endroit même d'où semblaient provenir toutes ces étranges lignes bleues.

Or, une inflammation de la peau était nécessairement causée par _quelque chose_. _Sans exception_. Il n'existait pas d'inflammation spontanée, il y avait _toujours_ une raison – un irritant, une allergie, une friction. Il rejoua la scène dans sa tête, Spock couvert de câbles, et se demanda quand la chose avait bien pu se produire. Le contact avec les câbles aurait pu être la cause de l'inflammation, mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, un seul point isolé ? L'apparition de ces lignes était-elle liée à cette irritation ? McCoy poussa un grognement de frustration. Il ne pouvait obtenir la réponse à ces questions. Tant qu'il n'avait pas les résultats de l'analyse du sang de Spock, il ne pouvait pratiquement rien faire, à part se tourner les pouces. _Je suis médecin, pas le bon Dieu, à la fin !_

…

Le temps s'était écoulé lentement, et en même temps bien trop rapidement, car chaque minute qui passait rapprochait le vaisseau de son funeste destin. Kirk posa son menton sur sa main et se tapota la joue. La rêverie dans laquelle il était plongé depuis une heure ne lui avait permis d'entrevoir qu'une seule option. Une option qu'il considérait avec mépris et dégoût, mais qui lui apparaissait bel et bien comme étant leur unique possibilité.

Le bruit chuintant de l'ascenseur annonça l'arrivée du chef ingénieur Scott. Un léger soupir quitta sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait du fauteuil du capitaine, les yeux fixé sur son dos. Il posa sur le bras du fauteuil une main agitée, dont les doigts refusaient de rester en place. Kirk, qui s'attendait à un salut, leva les yeux pour le regarder avec curiosité. L'Ecossais avala sa salive et reporta son attention sur l'écran, les yeux brillants.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Scotty ? demanda finalement Kirk.

Scotty soupira de nouveau et regarda ses pieds.

\- Capitaine… commença-t-il avec un regard en biais vers son interlocuteur. J'avais tort, Jim. Et je suis désolé. Je… Je pensais sincèrement…

\- Scotty, Scotty, l'interrompit Kirk avec un sourire, _vous_ n'aviez pas tort. _Nous_ avions tort, peut-être… mais cette erreur ne repose en aucun cas sur vos épaules. En fait, vous seul avez été capable de formuler une théorie logique face à l'impossibilité que nous avions sous les yeux. C'est admirable, mon ami. Je veux que vous gardiez cet état d'esprit tant que nous ne serons pas sortis d'affaire, d'accord ?

Il donna une petite tape sur le bras de son ami, et le fantôme d'un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Scotty.

\- Bien, capitaine.

\- Ici l'infirmerie. Capitaine ?

Jim et Scotty échangèrent un regard en entendant la voix de McCoy sortir du micro intégré sur le fauteuil de commandement.

\- Ici Kirk.

\- Il est réveillé, Jim. Et déjà en train de me prendre la tête.

Le sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'Ecossais, dont le sentiment de culpabilité s'allégea quelque peu. Kirk étouffa un petit rire. Tant que son premier officier troublait la tranquillité d'esprit de son médecin en chef, cela signifiait que les choses n'allaient pas si mal que cela. Une des constantes de l'univers était revenue en place.

\- J'arrive, docteur. Scott, vous prenez les commandes ?

\- Avec plaisir, capitaine.

Il lui sourit avec spontanéité cette fois. Kirk bondit de sa chaise, prêt à faire la leçon au Vulcain, ou à le border dans son lit le cas échéant. Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que le corps sans vie de Spock était tombé dans ses bras, dans ce couloir vide, et que le capitaine avait cru arrivée la dernière heure de son ami.

Bien évidemment, cette idée était totalement irrationnelle, mais Kirk s'était toujours dit que Spock était indestructible, invulnérable. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs os brisés, été attaqué par des créatures indigènes, envoyé à l'infirmerie un nombre incalculable de fois… et le Vulcain avait toujours paru encaisser les coups sans aucun problème. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe de vulnérabilité ou de faiblesse comment une telle chose avait-elle pu lui arriver _à lui_ ?

Kirk fit un signe de tête à un membre de l'équipage qu'il croisa dans le couloir. Il réalisa qu'il avait confiance en Spock plus qu'en quiconque, au point de lui confier sa vie sans hésiter. C'était toujours son premier officier qui le tirait d'affaire. L'inverse n'était pas censé se produire.

\- Bon Dieu de bon Dieu de bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans vos foutues petites cellules vertes ?

Le hurlement, qui provenait de l'infirmerie, résonna dans les oreilles de Kirk. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils en pénétrant dans la pièce, où l'attendait une scène familière : Spock essayait de se lever du lit où il était assis, pendant que McCoy, visiblement en colère, s'efforçait de le maintenir en position assise.

\- Vous êtes insupportable, Spock. _Insupportable_. RASSEYEZ-VOUS ! aboya-t-il, appuyant sur les épaules du Vulcain.

\- Docteur, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. Il est évident que…

\- MOI ? MOI, JE NE SUIS PAS RAISONNABLE ? Spock, nom de Dieu, vous réalisez que c'est votre second séjour ici en moins de deux jours ? Hein ? Vous savez compter jusqu'à deux ? Bordel de merde !

\- Vous semblez avoir franchi un nouveau palier dans le relâchement du langage, docteur, ce qui…

\- N'essayez pas de me dire comment je dois parler, espèce de dictionnaire ambulant !

Kirk, depuis l'encadrement de la porte où il s'était arrêté, se racla la gorge. Les deux hommes se figèrent et le regardèrent s'appuyer contre le chambranle.

\- Que se passe-t-il, messieurs ? demanda-t-il.

\- Votre cher et tendre premier officier est en train de me filer un anévrisme, voilà ce qui se passe ! Il veut travailler, Jim. _Travailler_. Avec ce genre de logique, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il croie encore au Père Noël.

\- Docteur, il est hautement illogique de votre part d'effectuer cette comparaison, dans la mesure où le personnage du Père Noël est un concept typiquement terrien, et qu'il n'existe que sur votre planète. Etant né sur Vulcain, je n'ai pas été confronté à vos traditions ineptes. Capitaine, ajouta Spock en se tournant vers Kirk, tandis que McCoy levait exagérément les yeux au ciel, je comprends que ma situation pose problème, et je conçois que, logiquement, vous ne puissiez me renvoyer à mon poste, puisque je suis consigné ici. Cependant, aucune raison rationnelle ne m'empêche de travailler depuis l'infirmerie.

Le capitaine croisa les bras et interrogea du regard le médecin, qui boudait.

\- Bones ?

\- Il a complètement perdu la boule, Jim, dit McCoy avec un geste agacé. Il n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, son corps a été soumis à un stress intense, et franchement, il a juste… juste perdu la boule.

Son visage se crispa pendant qu'il inspectait le moniteur. S'occuper de Spock était pire qu'être malade soi-même. Il marmonna quelque chose, d'où émergèrent les mots « Vulcain », « épuisant » et « absurde », tout en parcourant avec impatience du regard des constantes qu'il avait déjà vérifiées vingt fois. Kirk soupira.

\- Spock, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. McCoy a…

\- Je resterai à l'infirmerie, capitaine. Le docteur pourra observer l'évolution de mon état tout au long de la journée si cela permet à son esprit hyperactif de se calmer, mais malgré cela, je suis en état de travailler.

\- Quel genre de travail êtes-vous si pressé de faire ? demanda Kirk, perplexe.

Il était vrai que Spock voulait _toujours_ travailler, mais une telle requête, juste après les récents événements, semblait pour le moins téméraire.

\- Je crois que mon temps pourrait être mieux employé à étudier des causes de mon état physique. Bien que l'évidence semble indiquer le contraire, je n'ai pas encore accepté l'idée qu'un être corporel ait la capacité de contrôler un autre être vivant à une telle distance. Si je pouvais résoudre ne serait-ce qu'une fraction du problème, cela pourrait s'avérer décisif dans l'issue probable de toute cette situation. Pas seulement pour moi, mais pour l' _Enter_ …

Il s'interrompit soudainement avec un hoquet de douleur. La souffrance le frappa à l'épaule, lui paralysa le bras, envoyant des pulsations jusque dans sa poitrine. Il agrippa le bord du lit et fixa le sol, concentré sur le contrôle de la douleur. Kirk quitta immédiatement le chambranle de la porte et se précipita vers son ami, mais McCoy l'arrêta en étendant le bras.

\- C'est déjà arrivé quelques fois. Ça finit par passer, expliqua-t-il doucement.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Spock laissa échapper une expiration silencieuse et ses mains se décrispèrent.

\- Est-ce que ça risque de se reproduire ? demanda Kirk, inquiet.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit McCoy en passant un scanner sur Spock. Tout ce qui se produit, s'est produit ou va se produire reste un mystère total. Je n'ai aucun moyen de prévoir quoi que ce soit.

Déçu par les données qu'il voyait, il laissa de côté le tricordeur. Kirk cligna des yeux et passa en revue les options limitées qui s'offraient à lui.

\- Vous avez eu les résultats de l'hématologie ?

\- Ouais. Ils disent que la composition organique des atomes du sang de Spock est « extrêmement atypique » et « qu'on ne peut rien en déduire et rien prévoir ». Je recommande donc de virer tout le département d'hémato et de leur filer un simple boulot de laborantin à faire, puisqu'ils sont tous complètement crétins.

Kirk eut un petit rire sans joie. L'analyse de sang était leur dernier espoir. Il regarda Spock dans les yeux, tout en se demandait ce qui se jouait à l'intérieur du corps de son ami. Il était toujours trop gris, avec des poches sous les yeux, mais l'intensité de son regard n'avait pas faibli. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait l'autoriser à travailler.

McCoy secoua cyniquement la tête et se frotta le front. Lorsqu'il parla, la chaleur avait totalement disparu de sa voix.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas surpris ?

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, Bones, je vous assure. C'est vous le médecin ici, et je ne veux pas vous contredire. Mais vous dites vous-même que tout ce qui risque de se passer est impossible à deviner. Nous n'avons rien de concret. Peut-être que Spock trouvera quelque chose. Après tout, nous savons tous les deux à quel point il est intelligent. Tellement que ça en devient agaçant. Mais ça semble valoir le coup, non ?

McCoy acquiesça. La tristesse avait pris le pas sur l'impatience qu'il éprouvait. Il se sentait défait, vaincu, non seulement dans ses arguments, mais également au cœur même de son travail. L'accomplissement qu'il trouvait souvent dans la pratique médicale était en train de diminuer à vue d'œil. Un homme était en train de mourir sous ses yeux et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

\- Oui, peut-être. Ce n'est pas comme si son état risquait de s'améliorer tout seul, alors après tout, pourquoi pas.

Le regard de Kirk s'attarda sur McCoy avant de se tourner vers Spock.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous quittiez l'infirmerie, sous aucun prétexte, dit-il sérieusement. Pas sans McCoy.

Spock acquiesça. Il comprenait. L'expression du capitaine s'adoucit.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- En ce moment, bien, Jim.

\- Parfait.

Le regard de Kirk s'était fait soupçonneux, mais Spock leva les sourcils comme pour signifier qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Le capitaine lui fit signe qu'il le croyait.

\- Tenez-moi informé, conclut-il.

Ayant pu constater par lui-même que le Vulcain était « fonctionnel », il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais McCoy se campa dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui bloquer le passage.

\- Attendez une minute, Jim. Quel est votre plan ?

Kirk écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers Spock, pour voir reflété dans ses yeux le même regard interrogateur que celui du médecin. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir trouvé une sorte de terrain d'entente au milieu de leurs nombreux désaccords. Kirk ricana.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! Depuis quand vous vous liguez contre moi, tous les deux ?

\- Nous voulons juste nous assurer que vous avec gardé les idées claires.

\- Vous pouvez parfois vous montrer impétueux, capitaine, renchérit Spock. Nous souhaitons seulement, logiquement, connaître votre plan d'action.

\- Ecoutez-moi : chacun son travail. Laissez-moi faire le mien. Spock, le vôtre est de ne pas mourir. McCoy, de faire en sorte que Spock ne meure pas. Et mon travail à moi, c'est de m'assurer qu'aucun de vous ne meure, et que le vaisseau reste intact. Restons-en là, voulez-vous ?

Il fit un pas vers la sortie pour passer devant le médecin, mais ce dernier se glissa devant lui.

\- Tout ça m'a l'air bien louche, monsieur le capitaine.

\- Bones…

\- Capitaine, le docteur et moi-même vous soupçonnons de vouloir retourner vers cette lune afin de faire exactement ce que je craignais.

\- Spock…

\- Merde, Jim, alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez l'intention d'y aller ?

\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien la fermer deux minutes et m'écouter ? Bones, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je ne suis pas si incompétent que vous le pensez. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais encore devoir vous dire que ce n'est pas ce que je compte faire. Pas _exactement_ …

Il regarda les deux hommes. McCoy croisa les bras, dans l'expectative. Kirk lui fit signe de s'asseoir, mais il refusa de bouger. Le capitaine soupira.

\- D'accord, Bones, vous avez peut-être raison. Le scénario a bel et bien l'air voué à l'échec. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit baisser les bras, si ? Ça ne serait pas très logique, n'est-ce-pas, Spock ? Nous devons continuer à essayer. Nous devons agir, faire quelque chose. Nous savons maintenant que la menace de cet alien est réelle, puisque Spock a été indéniablement touché physiquement. Nous pouvons en conclure qu'il peut également mettre à exécution sa menace concernant l' _Enterprise_. Or, je ne vais pas laisser un salopard d'alien complètement taré attaquer mon premier officier et tout mon vaisseau pendant que je fais les cent pas en attendant qu'il ait terminé. La seule option est donc de continuer vers cette lune, oui, et oui, nous irons chercher ces cristaux dont il a si désespérément besoin. Non, attendez ! J'ai dit _ne me regardez pas comme ça_ , Bones ! Nous prenons ces cristaux, nous retournons sur D684, et quand nous rencontrons cette créature une seconde fois… Nous essayons de la détruire.

\- Capitaine ?

La voix de Spock laissait entendre ce qu'il pensait de la santé mentale de son supérieur, mais Kirk leva la main en signe d'explication.

\- Croyez-moi, j'y ai bien réfléchi. Et je ne pense pas que nous ayons une autre option.

Spock le fixa, totalement silencieux, les yeux ouverts en signe d'étonnement. Il était assis, droit et raide, sur le lit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à voir Spock ainsi laissé sans voix.

\- Réfléchissez-y à votre tour, continua le capitaine : nous savons qu'ils peuvent nous atteindre, nous blesser, nous tuer. Ce qui veut dire que vous allez mourir, Spock. Que nous allons tous mourir. Alors, si nous sommes tous fichus de toute façon, pourquoi ne pas essayer au moins de les emporter dans la tombe avec nous ?

Kirk se tourna vers le Vulcain et fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Je vous connais, Spock. Je sais que vous non plus, vous ne voulez pas les laisser s'emparer du vaisseau sans combattre.

\- Capitaine… Vous insinuez que ces êtres sont capables de contrôler un corps télépathiquement – capables de me tuer. De tuer tout l'équipage. Qu'ils ont ce pouvoir.

\- Bon sang, vous avez une autre explication ? A un instant T vous êtes debout, en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas faim, la seconde d'après vous ressemblez à un cadavre et vous ne m'entendez même pas crier votre nom.

Spock avala et laissa son regard glisser sur le mur.

\- Je n'aurais aucune intention de laisser l' _Enterprise_ être anéantie si je pouvais l'empêcher. Or, je ne vois aucune action que je pourrais effectuer personnellement pour sauver la situation, mais, continua-t-il en relevant les yeux, si vous êtes résolu, Jim, je vous ferai confiance. Cependant, je dois vous demander pour quelle raison nous sommes en route vers ces cristaux, si vous avez de toute façon l'intention d'attaquer ces créatures.

McCoy décroisa les bras. La sévérité inscrite sur son visage semblait se dissoudre au fur et à mesure que l'avenir incertain dans lequel il nageait devenait de plus en plus clair. Kirk secoua la tête.

\- Je le fais parce que j'ai besoin de vous à mes côtés lorsque nous prendrons des dispositions contre eux, dit-il doucement, mais avec ferveur. Peut-être s'arrêteront-ils de vous attaquer lorsqu'ils comprendront que nous allons leur chercher ces cristaux. Ainsi, vous serez de retour sur la passerelle lorsque nous lancerons la première torpille.

Spock regarda McCoy, se demandant s'ils pouvaient accepter cette réponse. Le médecin répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- Capitaine, reprit le premier officier, vous sous-entendez que vous allez récupérer les cristaux, bien que votre intention ne soit pas de les leur donner. Si nous n'avons aucune chance contre eux, ce qui est mon avis, ils finiront par récupérer les cristaux qui seront en notre possession. Et une fois qu'ils les auront… Je doute fort qu'une prolongation de ma vie soit un échange équitable. Logiquement, nous devrions faire demi-tour maintenant. Le temps que nous fassions demi-tour et que nous arrivions sur la planète, leur action continuera à faire effet sur moi, mais le vaisseau ne sera pas affecté.

\- Oui, c'est peut-être la solution logique. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Spock expira et tint de nouveau une conversation silencieuse avec le médecin. Ainsi que l'avait prédit McCoy, Jim ne pouvait se résoudre à sa mort, même lorsque la logique prouvait que cette fin était inéluctable. McCoy s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et marcha vers Kirk.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas jusqu'à cette lune, pourquoi ne leur ferions-nous pas savoir que nous y sommes, mais sans récupérer les cristaux ? proposa-t-il. Pour autant qu'on le sache, ils peuvent seulement savoir où nous sommes, pas ce que nous faisons.

\- Une suggestion intéressante, docteur, mais ils ont mentionné que ces cristaux étaient vitaux pour le fonctionnement de leur espèce. L'alien a fait preuve de sens exceptionnellement développés et il serait peu sage de présumer que cette espèce ne peut pas sentir à distance les cristaux en notre possession. J'imagine que telle était votre hypothèse, capitaine ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'avais pensé aussi. Je crois que nous devons les récupérer pour que notre plan ait une chance de fonctionner.

\- Donc, nous allons détruire les cristaux, c'est bien ça ? s'écria McCoy sèchement. Parce que ce serait vraiment stupide de se pointer au milieu d'une bataille avec un épieu quand l'adversaire a un tank en sa possession.

\- Vous comparez mon vaisseau à un épieu, Bones ?

\- _Jim_.

\- Bien sûr, nous allons détruire les cristaux. Vous voyez que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Et mon vaisseau n'est pas un épieu. Nous avons des armes bien plus pointues, capables de détruire des civilisations.

\- Dit comme ça, ça me semble un peu barbare.

\- Si je dois choisir entre sauver la vie de quatre cents innocents membres de Starfleet et la vie d'une espèce qui veut tuer tous ceux qu'elle aperçoit, je choisis le premier sans hésiter.

Le concept était difficile à accepter pour le médecin en chef. Il était d'accord, bien sûr. Son vaisseau et ses patients en premier, et tout le reste ensuite. Mais l'idée de détruire volontairement une colonie entière, même s'il s'agissait de leur unique option, était un poids qui lui semblait lourd à porter. Il aurait volontiers arraché la tête de celui qui avait fait ça à son patient et ami, mais qu'en était-il des autres êtres tels que lui ? Combien étaient-ils ? Lui ressemblaient-ils tous ? Avaient-ils des enfants, une famille ? Ses lèvres se réduisirent à une mince ligne désapprobatrice.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai, Bones, dit Kirk en posant une main sur son épaule. Maudissez-moi pour ça si vous voulez, mais je ne vais pas sacrifier les nôtres pour une espèce capable de faire _ça_.

En parlant, il pointa l'épaule de Spock avant de laisser retomber sa main à son côté.

\- Très bien, Jim. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Cependant, ça pourrait marcher, mais ça pourrait aussi rater. C'est un sacré risque que vous prenez là.

Kirk haussa les épaules.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux faire, Bones.

Si un hologramme avait presque tué un Vulcain, quel pouvait être l'effet de la présence physique réelle d'un membre de cette espèce ? Que pouvait faire un groupe d'entre eux ? C'était en effet un sacré risque à prendre pour l' _Enterprise_ , de parier qu'ils pourraient détruire entièrement cette espèce inconnue et s'échapper sains et saufs. Mais il s'agissait de leur seule option, et Kirk avait bien l'intention de lutter de porter ce coup de toutes ses forces. Il se retourna vers Spock.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin pour travailler ?


End file.
